Intelligent by design
by KenderickBlazey
Summary: Being the half-sister of a superhero often feels lousy. Especially when even your parents seem to overlook you.  All changes when a super-villain makes a mistake kidnapping and a friendship beyond weirdness emerges. Set months pre movie. MM/RR. OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! Scooter, here. I saw Megamind just after Christmas, and I thought it was **_**fantastic!**_ **So, I had this idea pop up in my head for a fanfics, with an OC I made up, Connie. Hope y'all enjoy this, and I will update with chapter 2 soon! **

: Chapter One :

Today was a very peculiar day, well for Connie anyway. Her brother had come to visit, and although this may seem rather normal to most people, seeing her brother without many crazed fans was a peculiar indeed. It was also her brother, who was also strange. Abnormal, some might say.

Being able to fly, and having lasers in one's eye is not most common, you see. Wayne, or Metro Man, was her half brother who had arrived into her parent's mansion about 28 years ago from outer space.

Everything was so perfect about his brother, his costume hardly ever had a crease on it, he had never shedded a whole drop of blood from his body, and in a completely non-incest way, Connie had to admit that he was good looking. And, oh, how she loathed him.

When Wayne had landed in her parent's mansion, her parents had been told by all the doctors that they couldn't have a kid. Of course her mother had been thrilled by the fact that she at the time got a new born baby son. About fourteen years later, to utter surprise of her parents, they had found out that her mother had gotten pregnant with Connie. They wanted to have an abortion, but Wayne (Metro boy at the time) had convinced them of how horrible abortion was to the baby and convinced them to keep her. In retrospect, they would have been better off having the abortion.

Since she had been able to look after herself, Connie had been pretty much deserted by her parents. Giving all attention and praise to Wayne, making sure that he would grow up to be the hero of Metro city. Her brother had always someone to save or Megamind to stop, hardly ever spending time with her. Actually, Connie wanted to see Megamind land a good blow onto her brother; to kill him would be even better. It was his fault that Connie received so little attention after all.

When her brother actually did come home (like today) he would go on and on about how cleverly he had stopped Megamind. He was a hero to everyone else, but Connie saw him as a self absorbed prick. Whenever he actually spared her any attention, he would just start lecturing her on what to do if she herself ever got captured by Megamind. But to be honest, that was never going to happen. Megamind probably didn't even know of her existence and plus, he was always going around kidnapping that woman from the local news station that her brother seemed to have a crush on.

Connie walked across the enormous hall of the Scott mansion when she heard the door bell ring. She walked to go and open the door when she was met with the signature smile of the city's hero "Hi, sis!" he said as her flew over and wrapped his arms around her.

Connie struggled away, but her efforts were rather fruitless. His warmth was almost as sickening as his minty aroma. "Let go of me!-" Connie screeched as she wriggled under his embracing grasp.

Metro man gave a small laugh and set her free on the red carpet "I'm sorry, I just missed you so much. He said, almost absentmindedly.

"Yeah, sure." Connie replied coolly, wiping her hands on her body as if she had just touched something dirty "Just like you miss every citizen in this city."

"Are the folk's home?" He asked, ignoring her sarcasm "I want to say hi to them too, I have to get out around midday. Got a party to go to."

"Probably not, Wayne," Connie began, "Or should I say _Metro Man?"_

"I'll go with Metro man."

"Probably not, _Metro man_," Connie replied, adding as much malice as she could to his persona "Mom's at her fashion thing and dad is reading his article on the financial rises of the sheep livestock. Better not disturb him when he's reading that. He gets real excited over wool industry."

Her half brother nodded "What a shame, I was looking forwards to saying hi to them." He scratched his neck in thought for a second, and then asked her "So, do you still remember on what to do if an army of Megamind's robot drone canine thingies, Brainbots, come charging at you?"

"How could I forget? You duck as low as possible, grab one, open its right panel, pull the green wire and attach it to the purple which will change the Brainbot into an explosive and chuck it at the rest of them."

"I have taught you well, young grasshopper." Metro man congratulated her, bowing exaggeratedly.

"Not funny." Connie said "Don't go for the martial-arts movie jokes. They make you seem cheap."

With that she walked off, leaving the superhero floating in mid-air. Connie confused Metro man, why did she dislike him so much? There was rivalry between him and Megamind which could be seen as personal hate between the two, but this was different. She never returned his hugs, never ate the food which he sometimes treated the family to. Heck, she didn't ever greet him on his rare visits home. There was something deep within him which just wanted her to like him as a brother, like in the movies that he watched as a child on their private cinema.

Connie returned "Where are you going, sis?" he asked her as she returned with a bag and a wad of cash.

"None of your bloody beeswax."

"Oh come on, I'm just curious..."

"I'm going out to get a pizza."

"Can't you just order one?"

"I want to go out, your putrid minty-fresh BO is making me feel sick. Is it even possible to have menthol body odour?"

"You shouldn't even try to insult me, Megamind already does it 24/7 and it just doesn't work quite as well coming from you. Anyway, " Metro Man grinned "can I come along?"

"Why the hell would you want come along with me?"Connie asked, wanting nothing to do with him.

"Come on, we've never hung out! And we're related!" Metro man replied

_Also, if I spend more time with her, she might actually start to treat me like family a bit more..._

"I guess I can't stop you, but no flying. Okay?"

"Fine." He said, stopping his hovering and landing on the floor "why not?"

"Don't you know? I don't want anyone to see me hanging out with you. Now, put this disguise on." She said chucking him an expensive leather jacket and a pair of fashionable, dark sunglasses.


	2. Chapter 2

: Chapter Two :

So, there they were. Just her and her brother, ordering some pizza from Mario's pizza place. She was glad that hardly anyone had noticed Wayne, apart from a couple of fangirls on the way there, who had been decent enough not to scream his name.

The lady at the counter had been mesmerised by Wayne ever since they had stepped into the queue, and was very distracted by... _him_ when they had ordered the seafood pizza.

They had settled to table '3' as they waited for their lunch to arrive. Connie had brought along her iPod, and was now listening to 'Highway to hell' by AC-DC. "So," Wayne began, breaking the silence. "What are you currently doing at school?"

"Not much." Came her bored reply

"Nothing at all?" Asked Wayne, remembering his own school days.

Connie shook her head; her curly white-blonde hair was illuminated by the light which had escaped into the room from the blinds on the window. Wayne sighed; his plan on getting closer to his half sister was not turning out well at all.

The pizza parlour had a comforting mood. The walls had been painted a pastel yellow colour and various paintings and photos of Italian chefs hung on them, giving the place a classy feel. The tables had been spread out in a symmetrical pattern in the room, with two stools at each side. In the parlour, several televisions hung at each side, each on different channels.

"If you want, I'll pay for the pizza." Wayne smiled "I know you get a lot of money from mom and dad, but..."

"Whatever." Connie replied, changing songs on her IPod as the pizza arrived at the table.

Wayne felt awkward, a feeling he hardly ever got. He wanted to talk to Connie, but she kept on turning down every conversation. Apparently some teenagers were like this, but had he been so untalkative at that age? Wayne could hardly remember. He grabbed a slice of the pizza and began chewing it, the warm taste comforting him. What was he to do? Should he spend more time at home? She clearly resented him, no matter what he did.

Wayne stood up "I'll be right back." He said as he left for the men's room. Connie shrugged absentmindedly and tucked her lunch into her mouth.

In the restroom, Wayne splashed cold tap water onto his face. It felt good. Refreshing. He looked at himself in the mirror, and sighed. The brown coat had hidden his usual costume well, exposing only his white shorts, which now looked like some kind of Elvis-style jeans. "_I'm awesome, I'm super cool, and I'm a super hero" _he repeated in his head.

Oh god, who was he kidding? He was getting old. Well, twenty eight years did not make one a senior citizen, but still. How long had this boring charade gone on for? Ten years. Ten freaking years of wasting time. Wasting life, fighting a 'villain' who's schemes had become so convoluted that he himself did not comprehend the purpose behind them.

The mayor had told him that he would be getting his own museum in a month's time. "_I'm awesome, I'm super cool, and I'm a super hero" _He repeated again. Then something struck him.

Did he really want to be a super hero? An image filled into his head.

_There he was, Wayne Scott as a young boy. And he was holding a guitar, too big for him, but he didn't care. He could hold up any weight. "Mom!" he shouted "Can we get this! I wanna learn how to play the guitar!"_

"_Sorry dear, I'd give you musical lessons, but you need to learn how to become a superhero." His mother replied "You're way too busy for all that musical business."_

"_Okay." Wayne said with a sad look._

Wayne threw more water onto his face, and gasped at the coldness. Clearly he had left the cold tap on for too long. He gave a small smile at his mistake, and wiped his face dry with his sleeve. Suddenly he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "WAAAYYYNE!" he heard Connie call "I think there's something you need to see!"

Wayne scrambled into his pocket, pulled out a hairbrush and gave his hair a quick comb. "_Perfect." _He thought as he got out of the restroom "What is it?" He asked Connie.

"Well..." Said Connie, as she bit her lip and glanced at one of the television screens.

Wayne looked at the screen too "Oh, crab nuggets." He said under his breath as he saw his blue nemesis, Megamind, on the screen. 

"_I'm sure you will have to come. After all, I do have Miss. Richie here. Right in my clutches of eeeeevil..." _

Connie smirked "Does he have issues or something?"

Wayne replied "You don't know the half of it."

TBC...

**A/N: OH SHI-! Megamind has Roxanne! And MetroMan is at Mario's Pizza place? How will this end up? Probably with one pissed off Connie.**

**Oh well...How did you guys like it? I prefer Connie calling MetroMan Wayne for some reason. I enjoyed writing this chapter quite a lot, and I hope that some of you will get some kicks from reading it!^^ Please review if you have any suggestions for improvement. Thanks!**

**~Scooter.**


	3. Chapter 3

: Chapter Three :

Connie gave a small sigh, _so much for Wayne paying for the pizza_. Not exactly 'feeling' like dessert, she requested for the bill and paid. The television screens were now doing a live broadcast of her brother's 'heroic' efforts. Considering that these kidnappings happened about once a fortnight, the local TV station had gotten good at capturing the battles between Wayne and Megamind, making them seem rather theatrical than realistic.

Connie attempted to find out what the purpose of her brothers rival's plan was, but she soon found it rather confusing. "_I have created a legion of eeeeevil bartender robots whom will take over all taverns of metrosity and refuse to give good service!" _she heard Megamind jeer.

"_You fiendish fiend!" called MetroMan "People of Metro city enjoy 5 star service at all bars and restaurants!"_

"_They are in need of a lesson! Minion and I were appalled at the poor assistance at MacDonald's last Thursday!"_

"_Evil gets only disservice!"_

"_But can easily beat Good in an eating competition!"_

"_Good does not part-take in eating competition, for it is wasteful and leaves competitors bloated!"_

"_Jeeesus," _Called a voice from behind Megamind "_Do I you even need me here?"_

"_But of course," Megamind replied to the voice, his eyebrows raised "MetroMan! I'd like to see you take out _all_ these disservice robots as I unleash them upon Metrosity into every bar, tavern, cafe and parlour! AND save Miss. Richie from a pool of acid! You'd better hurry; she has five minutes before her imminent doom!"_

_A slight look of distress ran across the hero's face "Wait..." he thought "EVERY bar, tavern, cafe and parlour?"_

"_That's what I said, you dumbass!"_

Connie paused, and looked around. Suddenly a loud crash rang across the room, and the window was cracked open. A strange robot stood in its place; it wore a bright green apron and had blinding red lights for what seemed to be its eyes. A caterer tripped over in surprise and spilled the coffee she had been holding onto the robot. Upon this, the red eyes were gone, and quickly replaced with the blue screen of death.

"_Where the hell did he go!" Megamind exclaimed in surprise_

Connie glanced up to the screen of the television and her brother had simply vanished. An unexpected burst of pain came to her arm, as the disservice robot had entered the building and rammed a robotic arm to her side, waving itself in crazy loops. Connie took a few steps back and winced in pain. Why was the robot going after her? She wondered as her grey eyes scanned the room. Of course, everyone but her was hiding under a table. The robot sent another blow, this time to her chest.

Connie hit the ground. But when she looked up, the robot was gone. "_What the hell?"_ She thought. She turned around to see her hovering, superhero brother trashing the robot, ripping its apron and pulling its head off. As soon as it was clearly too broken to function, Wayne looked down at her "You okay?" He asked her, his voice in concern "Did you break anything?"

"I'll live." Came her short and out-of-breath reply.

And with the blink of an eye, he was gone. The customers had all gathered underneath the tables "y...you know MetroMan?" asked the woman who had been at the cashier.

Connie stared at her, _"How retarded can these people get?" _She thought_ "I was with him, like... Two minutes ago? His' disguise' hardly hid anything."_

"Yeah... I'd say so." She muttered.

She heard various noises coming from the television, and glanced up. The camera was in full view of Megamind's evil lair, but Megamind was nowhere to be seen. _"This is Roxanne Ritchie reporting," _Said the feminine reporter, whilst Wayne undid the ropes that had restrained het to a seat which was suspended above a pool of curiously green liquid "_And I've just been saved by MetroMan... Again. But, further news seems to be that Megamind has escaped, and is now lurking in the city."_

Connie sighed and sat down on a chair and watched as people began to emerge from underneath the tables. "_Well, that was quick." _She smirked and she opened a packet of brown sugar and casually allowed the granules to fall into her mouth.

She couldn't help but to smile at the crunchy sweetness of the sugar, and crossed her legs as she waited for Wayne to return.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Oh goody! Another chapter! And what is this? Evil bartender robots going crazy and blue screens of death! WTF? I must admit, the banter between Megamind and MetroMan was actually pretty difficult to write, but fun. Sorry if the characters all seem to be OOC at the moment, but I'll attempt to ease them in as the story progresses. Other than that, not much to say apart from that the only reason why the disservice robot started going crazy on Connie was because of the coffee spill, and that they weren't actually SUPPOSED to harm anyone.**

**On a final note, please review if you have any suggestions. I felt that this chapter was a bit rushed.**

**-Scooter.**


	4. Chapter 4

: Chapter Four :

Connie had gotten to the last packet of brown sugar on her table when she saw the familiar figure of her brother in his white clad costume. A crowd of grateful people were already forming around him as he landed. A shudder ran through Connie. This was going to be just embarrassing.

"Thanks, MetroMan." Said the female news reporter with short, auburn hair as Wayne set her down.

"Anything for you, Roxy." Wayne grinned, his perfectly white teeth practically glowing.

The crowd burst in a chorus of an intimate gasp at the couple "Awwwwwww...", Connie wanted to vomit. Flicking her ashy hair, she pushed through the crowd. "Oh, hey sis!" Wayne called.

"You owe me ten dollars." Connie sulked as she put her hands on her hips.

_MetroMan has a sister?_

_What the hell? Can superheroes have sisters?_

_Does she have any, you know... Powers?_

The crowd started mumbling making Connie roll her eyes "You have a sister?" Roxanne asked, her face showing genuine curiosity.

"Technically we're half related." Connie quickly explained as Wayne opened his mouth "MetroMan here is more or less adopted, whilst I'm the actual daughter of the Scott family."

Roxanne's blue eyes sparkled as she broke into a smile "Cool. What's your name?"

"Connie." She replied tentatively, her cheeks turning into a embarrassing shade of red.

Embarrassing.

This is what it all was. All these people who had gathered round were now staring at her, giving her all this...attention. _Attention._ Connie **never** got any attention, not from her parents, not from Wayne. Hell, half her school teachers didn't give a crap about her. Why now? Because they had found out she was related to the town's hero? No... This was wrong...

Connie had to get out of there.

She turned around and pushed through the crowd, leaving her brother and the news reporter in the middle of it. "Connie! Wait up!" She heard her brother call from behind.

Connie kept on walking, small tears growing in her eyes.

And that's when she walked head-first into a lamp-post.

"I got you pistachio. I think it was your favourite." Wayne smiled at Connie, handing her an ice-cream

Connie gave a snort. "I like coffee now."

The last hour or so had been a blur. After Connie had publically embarrassed herself by whacking her head onto a lamp post, her brother had decided to get out of the busy street. It had been Roxanne's idea to go to the park, and after checking if she had gotten concussion, Connie had found herself being carried to get some of the 'city's best' ice cream.

"I'll go and get you coffee if you'd like." Wayne offered, his face bursting into that signature smile that was often displayed on TV.

Having difficulty retaining from clobbering Wayne's chin, Connie dug her face into the frozen treat. Besides, she couldn't stand watching her brother going and getting another 'free' ice cream. _Oh yes, everything was free for the city's hero, _Connie thought as she roughly licked, _what about the poor people in the world who get no food? Do they have to be glorified men in tights to stop themselves from starving?_

"Did you see me on TV?" Wayne asked

Connie nodded, "So...?" Wayne continued "What did you think?"

"Wayne," Connie sighed "I see you on television all the time. It really wasn't that special."

Wayne's face dropped, he seemed to almost pout for a second. "But...I saved you..."

"Yeah," Connie agreed, finishing her ice cream "And I _appreciate _it."

_God damn, _Conniethought, _that was hard to say..._

She turned to look at Wayne, who seemed to have that silly grin on his face. Seconds later, Connie was squished by his embrace. _Why the hell did he have to hug so HARD?_

"Let me go!" Connie resisted

"I don't think so." Wayne replied, his face was now twisted in a playful smile.

Wayne let Connie struggle for a second or so before releasing her from his grasp. "You know," Connie said after gasping for air "The point of a hug is to show friendship. Not to kill someone."

Wayne gave a deep, throaty laugh. And then stopped abruptly when he looked at his watch. "Great Scott!" He exclaimed "I need to get to that party! Sorry to leave so soon, but I really don't want to screw up my record of never being late!"

And with that, Connie was once again alone.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter! I tried to pace this one out a bit more and I think I did reasonably well.**

**I thank all my wonderful reviews so far; I enjoyed reading each and every one of them so far and I thank you for finding the time to write them. I love finding out what you people think of my writing. **

**Oh dear, Connie walked into a lamp-post after freaking out from getting attention from the public. At least no robots were harmed in this chapter. Not much to say, but...**

**There will be an appearance of Megamind in the next chapter, hell yeah.**

**Thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoyed this instalment!**

**~Scooter.**


	5. Chapter 5

: Chapter Five:

At the edge of Metro-park, there was a spindle. A large set of luscious, green bushes covered that spindle, making it a remote area which was practically invisible to the naked eye. The funny thing was that nobody had noticed that underneath one of the bushes, there was a small hole. This hole lead into a tunnel, and this tunnel lead to Megamind's evil lair.

When MetroMan had burst into the lair's filming room and destroyed half the equipment and the Brainbots, it had given Megamind and Minion perfect timing to try out a new escape plan. Whilst Megamind had spent time in jail, Minion had put a new attachment on the Brainbots, which allowed them to dig with their powerful jaws.

Megamind was going to miss most of those Brainbots, all filming equipment and props had been stolen or bought with stolen money and could all be replaced. Brainbots, on the other hand, were all unique and Megamind had programmed each and every one of them by hand. Nevertheless, he still had a tiny army of about 20 left, so he didn't have to re-design them from scratch.

"Oh Minion," Megamind smiled "You fantastic fish, you. This tunnel was a _brilliant _Idee-ah, if I do say so myself. But why did it have to be so long?"

"Not much longer, sir." Said the space piranha

"Where are we ending up, anyway?"

Minion paused for a second "I remember setting the exit up at a forest in Metro-park."

The two walked in the tunnel until a dead end popped up. On the ceiling of the tunnel, there was a small hole with light shining down from it. "Ahh, here we go, sir!" Minion cried out happily.

"Ok, so how do we get out?" Puzzled Megamind

Minion thought "If I could get out of here first, I'd pull you up. But, I'm not sure if I can climb up that high, since my body would weigh me down."

Megamind brought his gloved palm to his face "Well... This is going to be a problem. We could go back, but that would take us ages. Plus, we can't exactly get the invisible car from here. And since Mr. Goody-two-shoes destroyed almost all of our Brainbots as well as some of the equipment I use to communicate with them for long distance, we're probably not going to get their help. Do we have anything useful on us, Minion?"

"The usual, sir. We have the spray, forget-me-stick, some rope, our 'disguises', a lunchbox and my spare orb."

Megamind rubbed his chin in deep though, and then an idea struck him "Minion, if you get into your suit into position, and get into the spare ball, I could climb up using your suit for support and then carry you until we get home."

The fish did a small loop-de-loop in his tank. "That's a great idea, sir! We could come back for my suit later."

"Exactly." Megamind smiled "When we get out of this muddy, grassy area with the annoying lack of roads, we'll get into the invisible car, and back to the evil lair"

Minion hopped into his small sphere after Megamind collected some water from the one on his suit. Closing its lid, Megamind tucked Minion under his arm and climbed up his suit. "There are bushes covering the hole, sir." Minion called to his master

"I just noticed." Groaned Megamind as he scrambled onto the edge of the hole and used one of his hands to push the bushes out of the way, wincing at the prickles that went through his glove. He grasped the edge a bit harder and pushed off the top of Minion's robotic gorilla suit. The suit fell over as he used the force of the jump to get above ground.

"At least you didn't have to do a prison escape this time." Minion smiled

"Yes, it does save a lot of time. But it's a shame really; I wanted to try the new, armoured version of the invisible car and see if it actually could get through the solitary walls."

But rather than assure his master that the plan would definitely work, Minion seemed distracted. Megamind cradled Minion's spherical tank in his hands as he began walking towards the exit of the park, his shoes getting covered in mud as he trudged through it. "When I take over Metrosity, I am SO trashing this place up." He muttered angrily.

"Hey, sir... Look over there." Minion said, pointing one of his fins towards a hill in the park "It's MetroMan."

"For god's sake Minion, why would he be here-...? Would you look at that! It is him, and there's someone with him." Spied Megamind

"Do you think they could be related?" Minion asked

"How? The mini-person he's with looks nothing like him. She's probably a _fan _of him who got _lucky._" Megamind spat bitterly.

But moments later MetroMan wrapped his arms around her as the teenager with him began to yelp and struggle, Megamind's jaw dropped as MetroMan refused to let her go. Sure, it seemed like an affectionate, teasing thing to do, but MetroMan would **never** refuse to let someone go, especially if they were asking to be let go. The person with him couldn't possibly be just a random citizen. "Ohhhkay..." Megamind began "Definitely related."

"But how?" Minion questioned "Unless, MetroMan and Miss. Richie had... Ohhhhh..."

"What?" Megamind asked the fish

"Well, I'm starting to think that... Well, this _kid..._" Minion replied, his voice shrinking due to the awkwardness of the situation. He'd never exactly given Megamind sex-ed, and decided to try to find an easier way to put his idea out. "I'm just going to assume that this child is MetroMan's daughter..."

"Daughter..." Megamind repeated

"But that's just an assumption, I mean, considering the age..."

"Minion! Don't you see? It's perfect!" Megamind exclaimed, excitedly throwing his hands into the air.

"What's perfect, sir?"

"If this _child _is MetroMan's daughter...then think of the possibilities! We could find out all sorts of MetroMan's hidden secrets! Powers! We could get the information to..." Megamind quieted his voice into a melodramatic whisper "defeat him."

"But sir, I was just thinking out loud..."

But Megamind was no longer listening; he spied over to where MetroMan and the kid had been sitting. They seemed to be eating something, but abruptly MetroMan looked at his watch, and seemed a tad shocked. He called out to the kid and left.

_Perfect..._

"Minion! We need to go now!"

"Go? Go where, sir?"

"We need to go and kidnap that child!" Megamind yelled "Quick! We'll go back to the cave to fetch the spray from your suit."

"Oh, god." Minion said, giving what seemed like a fish-version of a face palm, but it was too late, Megamind had already raced off to the spindle.

_(About ten minutes later)_

Connie smiled. She had just finished her ice cream, as the bright pre-summer sky painted a haze over the clouds, mixing blue, golden, orange and caramel. Her iPod shuffled songs to 'Sweet Child O' Mine' by Guns N' Roses. It felt magical.

As soon as the song ended, Connie decided it was time to start thinking about getting home. Maybe she would take a bath later to put an end to this topsy-turvy day. She picked up her pink handbag, and slung it over her shoulder, whipping her milky white hair. As she stood up, she heard something scuffle behind her.

_What now? _She thought as she turned around.

Her mouth gaped open as her eyes widened. It was no other than the city's villain, Megamind. An evil smirk plastered over his face as he pointed a can of aerosol in her face, his thick eyebrows narrowing. "_Holy shit..." _ Connie whispered

"Ollo." He said as her sprayed it.

Connie's lungs burnt and she began to choke and splutter, her knees buckled.

Then everything went black before she hit the ground, the only thing she heard was another voice asking "Don't you think that was a bit too much, sir?"

**A/N: ...**

**Teehee...**

**HIDE YO KIDS, AND HIDE YOU WIVES, BECAUSE MEGS IS OUT THERE AND HE'S KIDNAPPING EVERYBODY.**

**Obviously, there's a kidnapper in Metro-Park! ^^ lol. So, what do y'all think? I personally believe that when you turn around and there seems to be a totally awesome villain holding a can of aerosol in your face, you'd better run. **

**Poor Connie, getting kidnapped after such a day is probably not that good. Anyway, have any of you guys ever listened to Sweet Child O' Mine whilst watching a sunset at the park? No? Trust me, its brilliant, practically sends shivers down your back. Sweet Child O' Mine is actually a Megamind reference (For me anyway) because it was sung in Stepbrothers, Which had Will Ferrell in it, and like...**

**Well, you know the rest XD**

**I hope Connie isn't turning into your average Mary Sue, I took a couple of tests and I'm okay at the moment, but I'm praying to God that she isn't turning out too annoying. Thanks so much for the reviews so far! I'm not a very experienced writer (At all), as you can tell. **

**I love you all, and next chapter: We're at the eeeeevil lair.**

**Oh yeeeeah.**

**See ya later.**

**-Scooter.**


	6. Chapter 6

:Chapter Six:

Connie abruptly opened her eyes. A pang of panic raced through her body as she found her arms restrained to a chair with rope. Her dust coloured eyes quickly scanned the room. Where the hell was she?

The 'room' that she was in was almost pitch black, there seemed to be an ominous light shining in above her head as if to make sure that she was not completely engulfed in darkness. Connie ran through her memory of what had happened, but it all seemed to be a daze. She remembered walking into a lamp-post, having walnut...no _pistachio_ flavoured ice cream at the park with Wayne.

Wayne... he had left, hadn't he? To go to a party, and then...

Then...

Oh sweet Jesus, Megamind.

Megamind had... popped out of nowhere, and sprayed her with some stuff. And now she was here.

But _why?_ Connie was probably the most insignificant person in Metro-City; nobody gave a crap about her. Granted, she was the half sister of the city's hero, but still...

How did Megamind know? Or did he?

Connie found herself struggling against the ropes, which turned out to be surprisingly loose. _Good, _She though, _I'm busting out of here._

_Somehow..._

Connie's heart suddenly pounded as the lights in the room turned on. She heard two sets of footsteps behind her, coming closer. Looking around the room, she attempted to analyse it before playing possum. The light highlighted the room, it made Connie shudder. This place, it was so...Gothic. Well, if an abandoned warehouse was going to get a makeover by a bunch of emoes, this was probably it. All walls had been painted a dark purple colour, and the windows which were sitting on the very ceiling of the room had also been tinted at a dark grey. There were various boxes scattered around the room, and about five meters in front of her, stood a control panel.

Connie pretended to sleep as her captors brushed past her. From what she could hear, they seemed to go to the control panel. Connie decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Gosh, Minion. Our Captive has been asleep for over four hours. Even Miss. Richie wakes up after about one." She heard Megamind exclaim

"Sir, I told you that you sprayed way too much." A voice answered him "I'm half surprised that you didn't put _yourself_ to sleep. Remember, this is a kid you sprayed, so the effects are bound to be a bit stronger on her. Even so, she has to wake up soon."

"She'd better. Having a prisoner you can't talk to is just... _boh-ring." _Sighed Megamind, his voice growing slightly melodramatic.

Connie cracked her eyes open slightly, Megamind stood over the control panel, with his 'minion'. Who seemed to be a fish? In a... robotic gorilla suit.

What...The...Hell...?

_Oh, _Thought Connie, _This must be the space piranha sidekick that Wayne had had talked about. Of course! Well, I guess I do owe Wayne an apology for laughing in his face when he had told me._

Truth be told though, Minion was never on the news. He seemed to be a ninja-like background character. Never seen, never heard, but **always **there...

The two seemed to go into a heated discussion about the 'spray'. As far as Connie could see, I seemed to be some kind of gas in an aerosol can that could knock out people. Connie begun to struggle more at the loose ropes, her hands were soon almost free. They _would_ have been free, but Connie moved with a bit too much force, making the chair back up and produce a small squeaky noise.

For Megamind, this went unnoticed, but Minion turned around straightaway. "Hey, sir." He smiled "I'm just going to check up on the kid."

"Yes, yes. Whatever." Megamind shrugged.

_Crap! _Connie thought as she closed her eyes. She heard his clunky metallic footsteps coming closer, Connie's breath sharpened as she attempted to stay calm, even though her heart was pounding out of her chest. Minion's footsteps abruptly stopped as he approached her, and Connie swore that she heard him whisper under his breath "Gosh, I should have done those ropes a bit tighter..."

With that, he returned back to his master "Still asleep, sir."

Connie let out a silent sigh of relief, but how was she going to get away with Minion around? She remembered watching a documentary on fishing on discovery channel, where they had said that fish had extremely acute senses of motion. Even when she could get out of the ropes, Minion was like a security system all by himself.

Connie looked down, all hope seemed lost. Or was it? There was a brick laying by her feet on the concrete floor of the room. Maybe, just maybe; if Connie got the throw right, she could cause a distraction and get away.

Connie completely freed one of her hands and reached for the brick. There was no backing out now. She wrapped her fingers around it and with one silent motion, used all her force to throw the brick at one of the windows on the ceiling.

Seconds became minutes as the brick silently glided through the roof, and...

**SMASH!**

Megamind and Minion covered their heads as some tinted glass fell from the heavens. "What the heck was that!" Megamind yelped

"Darn kids..." Minion cursed under his breath

"Now, now, Minion. You can't just go around accusing people of these things. Is our prisoner okay? It wouldn't be any good if glass fell on her."

Minion whipped his robotic body around "Let me check- SIR!"

"What is it?" Megamind jumped

"The kid...is gone."

"Gone? HOW CAN SHE BE GONE?"

Connie, of course had freed her other hand and made a run for it as the brick crashed through the ceiling. Only now she realised how far the exit had been behind her. Oh crap, she wouldn't be able to leave unnoticed.

"There she is!" She heard Minion exclaim behind her back.

Megamind brought his fingers to his lips, and made a small wolf whistle "BRAINBOTS! Daddy needs your help!"

Connie couldn't help but to stop as a small army of Brainbots broke out in front of her. "Seize her!" Megamind's cry rang through the room.

Connie let out a startled cry as the Brainbots charged at her. _I'm so fucking screwed, _Connie's brain racked as her body refused to move. Her life flashed before her eyes, Wayne had told her so much information on self-defence. Especially on Megamind, but why was none of it useful when it came to a crazy situation like this?

_Wait a second..._ a sudden realisation hit Connie at the back of her head. Of course! How could she have forgotten? Wayne had spoken to her about this exact situation earlier today! Connie took a deep breath in as she remembered her brother's instructions.

_"So, do you still remember on what to do if an army of Megamind's robot drone canine thingies, Brainbots, come charging at you?" Wayne asked_

_"How could I forget? You duck as low as possible, grab one, open its right panel, pull the green wire and attach it to the purple which will change the Brainbot into an explosive and chuck it at the rest of them." Connie had sighed._

Time slowed down. As the Canine Robots came closer, Connie bent her knees and reached her hand out. The crowd of AI dogs barely missed her head as Connie clutched one by its legs. As it struggled against her grasp, Connie tore open a panel on its side, a tangle of wires popped out.

Connie tore into the green and attached it to the purple wire; the Brainbot went dead for a second. Its plasma ball suddenly changed to an ominous shade of violet and began to bark madly. Connie could hardly hold it, as now it seemed more powerful than ever. Using all her might, Connie threw the struggling Brainbot at its friends.

It blew up, exploding its brothers and sisters with it.

Connie paused for a moment to look back, taking a false sense of security and excitement at Megamind and Minion's dropped jaws. She turned towards the exit and sped up.

"After her, Minion!" She heard the flabbergasted alien exclaim.

"Right away, sir!"

And so, the chase was on.

Connie shouldn't have stopped and looked back to see Megamind's reaction. If she hadn't, she would have had more of a chance to get to the door before Minion stampeded through the dark room after her. Of course, she couldn't outrun Minion. He may be clunky in his huge ape-suit, but the amount of horse power in his robotic legs allowed him to easily reach Connie.

"No!" She yelped as she sprinted out of the door

"Not on my watch!" Minion screamed as he caught her by the scruff of her violet hoodie.

_Shitshitshitshit... _Connie couldn't give up, not now.

Minion lifted her up and brought his mechanic hand to his utility belt. He reached out for something shaped like a baseball bat which had been spray-painted black.

Suddenly, he drove it to the side of her head.

And once again, everything went completely black.

TBC...

**A/N: Connie! What have you gotten yourself into now?**

**And MINION! Try to tie the ropes a bit harder next time!**

**...**

**God, that was a difficult chapter to write. And although it may seem like an unnecessary chapter at the moment, it will play a small part in the story. Again, I apologise for them all being so OOC. My main call for improvement is in my description, as I need to add in a bit more vocab, other than that... **

**Well, that's for you lot out there to decide XD]**

**I drew a picture of Connie for some writing reference, so here's a link to all who are interested to see how I visualise her.**

**.com/#/d39p38c**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Scooter**


	7. Chapter 7

:Chapter Seven:

Megamind sat in his padded 'boss' chair (or the super evil chair of evilness as he seldom called it), and tried to cradle the only surviving Brainbot, the one that had triggered the explosion. However, the Brainbot was now at an unusually hyperactive mode. How it had survived, even though it had been the one that had exploded, was beyond Megamind himself. Of course, it had been in a severe state of trauma and most limbs had been blown off, but that had been a quick fix.

This mini person had blown up all of his remaining Brainbots.

How the hell had this mini person figured out how to set the automated explosion setting on the Brainbot. Even Megamind himself had forgotten about it, the only person who had done it before had been him, when he had attempted to make a quick getaway from the police.

And how he had regretted it; He still remembered the confused barks and screeches of the robotic hounds as their fuel had set alight in the back of his memory. It had been a marvel to create a partially organic robot with feelings and emotions, and poof, they were all dead.

_Ohhhhh... She__** is**__ going to pay for this, _the blue villain raged. The surviving Brainbot barked as it hovered around the room, its plasma dome had stayed an odd colour of violet.

It hovered to the captive, its illuminated plasma making her flutter her eyes slightly. Megamind suddenly grew curious, and used his chair to scoot over to her; the chair silently breezed through the room.

The captive was obviously not beyond her adolescent years, her hair was an unnatural shade of ivory which was highlighted despite the lack of bright light. She seemed to self consciously cushion her arms in, whilst a restrainment bar held her elbows in place.

Minion had suggested putting her in one of the old 'captivity' chairs that had once belonged to Miss. Richie, but had been put out of a job by a remodel. The hostage shifted uncomfortably in the grey chair, whilst mumbling something in her sleep.

Megamind sighed, out of all the evil, horrific things to do to people, he could think of one to give to the kid. She looked so innocent, so peaceful in the state of self consciousness. But no, he had to avenge the Brainbots before he called MetroMan to 'save' her.

He felt like hugging something, and whistled for the Brainbot.

But the Brainbot took no notice.

Megamind panicked, it was completely against the Brainbot's behaviour patterns to disobey or ignore, especially a submissive one like this one.

_Something must be wrong with it._ Megamind racked his brains as he gestured the Brainbot "Over here!" He shouted

The Brainbot instead hovered to the girl, who in turn began to stir.

Megamind felt slightly exposed with no Brainbot to cradle. _The show must go on!_ He though as he swivelled away from the girl and prepared himself to finally 'meet' his captive.

TBC...

**A/N: Hah, and you guys were probably expecting Connie to wake up in this chapter? I don't think so! It's so eeeevilly short, it will leave you all disappointed!**

**(*Evil laugh*)**

**But, alas, there will definitely be conversation between the two in the next chapter.**

**(Oh boy!)**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! Its been great going through them all, and I'm happy you took the time to write them. I also noticed that the link for the picture of Connie I drew completely screwed up (Sorry o.o), but if you're still curious, you can see it on my deviantArt page (sockseevil is my username).**

**That's it so far! R&R, and I'll see y'all later. **

**-Scooter. **


	8. Chapter 8

:Chapter Eight:

Connie softly opened her eyes. What a dream it had been... But now she was safe and at home-...

_Shit. _She wasn't at home, and this hadn't been a dream.

This was freaking real. She had been forced to sleep (TWICE!), kidnapped and was now face-to-face with Metro City's super villain.

_Shit._

Connie was now fully awake, her eyes widened at Megamind's as they looked at hers. It seemed almost comic, Connie proceeded to think, that she was having a staring contest with one of the most dangerous people she knew. Connie backed out first, finding staring straight into his all-too bright emerald eyes practically unbearable.

After a brief pause, it was him who spoke first "First of all, I would _really _like to know how you figured out the automatic detonation setting on my Brainbots." He asked, his deep voice ringing throughout the room.

Connie was terrified.

She'd always thought that if a villain kidnapped her, she'd play it cool and easy, like people in movies. But, no. Her lack of power and will left her exposed and petrified.

"I'm waiting." Megamind sneered; his voice had a pang of unsettling impatience

But Connie remained silent, not because she didn't want to reveal anything, but because she was still too scared to let her voice out.

Megamind tutted, and gave a sly smile "You should know that I have many weapons at my disposal, and if we have to, we will get any information out of you by force. So tell me, are we going to have to do this the easy way..." He paused for a second, giving his last sentence impact "or the _hard _way."

Connie gulped, and unconsciously fought against her restraints. This only seemed to give him some enjoyment, how sick, twisted or evil could anyone get? Connie sniffed; she was going to have to say something? But what? Should she lie? No, that may make things worse, and plus; what was that old saying?

_The truth shall set you free._

Freedom was exactly what Connie wanted.

She opened her mouth "W...Wayne told me." A croaky voice crept out

Megamind gave a satisfied glance "Wayne Scott? As in, _MetroMan_ Wayne Scott? "

Connie gave a small nod. "Okay then, second question. You are in obvious relation to MetroMan, are you not?" Megamind asked.

Again, Connie moved her head up and down.

"Oh, _fantastic_." Megamind gave an evil glare "So you are _indeeeeed_ MetroMan's daughter?"

Connie paused.

Then giggled, which turned into a whacked out snigger "What's so funny?" Megamind exclaimed

But Connie kept on laughing her head off; all feelings of fear had disappeared momentarily.

"Seriously! How am I meant to interrogate you when you're not even remotely frightened!" Megamind shouted in confusion.

Connie calmed down "Sorry." She said gasping for air "It's just that you think I'm his _daughter._"

"And...You're not?"

"Sorry if I disappointed you, but I'm his sister."

"Wait..." Megamind paused "You're lying! He couldn't have a sister! It just wouldn't make sense; he and I both arrived on earth at the same time, so you would be as old as me. Also, I'm sure that he was alone."

"Technically I'm his half sister. You know Lord and Lady Scott?"

Megamind nodded "MetroMan's adopted parents."

"I'm their actual kid, whilst MetroMan is, as you said, adopted."

"Ohh..." Megamind nodded

"Ok. Third question. Hello, I am Megamind, Incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy. And you are...?"

Connie gave a small smile at his effort to truly present himself well "Connie."

"Connie...Scott?"

"That's right."

"Okay then." Megamind sniffed, "Look, as much as I hate being mean to _children_... Well, I **am **a supervillain, but I can't stand it when someone hurts kids."

Connie suddenly tensed, what was he going on about?

"I regret to inform you, that I have to avenge those Brainbots." Megamind continued "Basically what I'm trying to say is... That I'm pretty much obliged to make you pay. And _oh, _Little Miss. Scott..._I will."_

Connie began to freak out "Pay..?" She asked, surprised at how nervous her voice was "Like what, do you want money to pay for the damages, or what?"

"Ohh, poor Connie. You see, money can always be stolen. It's just paper, it can be re-printed, burnt and whatnot. But Those Brainbots that you blew up, they **cannot** be restored. They were all custom made, every last bolt screwed in by hand. What I want from you, well, _cannot be substituted by currency..."_

Connie struggled against the metal bars that held her down, trying to wriggle free. All sorts of horrible things raced through her head. What did he want? "Hey, Can't we just be friends?" She attempted to persuade him.

"Unfortunately I'm a villain, and in case you haven't noticed, super villains don't have friends." Megamind muttered a reply as he scooted in closer to the struggling Connie.

He leaned right in, and let his face twist into a despicable smirk. Her thrashing about, her sudden nervousness was exactly what he enjoyed seeing in his captives the most. He pushed himself as close to her as he could go without practically touching, brought his mouth to her ear and whispered "_I would give up on the fight with the titanium enforced bars, I really doubt you'd win..."_

Connie gave out a small yelp as she nearly jumped out of her own skin."What do you want?" she said in a terrified whisper

Megamind leered at her as he gave the most bad-ass, evil chuckle and said "Well, little miss. Scott, let me tell you..."

TBC...

**A/N: Wooooooooooo...**

**Connie, you're in real doggie-doo doo now. Megamind wants something from you, and it's not MONEY!**

**(*Hums the infamous ABBA song*)**

**Well, this was a painstakingly difficult chapter to write. Fortunately I had all you guys write me absolutely WONDERFUL reviews to keep me motivated XD I love all of you.**

**I'm finding writing Megamind a bit more in-character really fun, and yeah... Not much to say.**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME**

**~Scooter**


	9. Chapter 9

: Chapter Nine:

Connie's breath sharpened as Megamind let his posture drop "You see, Miss. Scott... Minion has been working very hard lately. He always has to do the chores around the lair, cook, repair things... You know, the usual stuff." He began, waving his hand aimlessly.

"Lately, we've been very busy, and poor Minion has simply _exhausted _himself. He may be a fantastic fish, but he's still mortal...Kind of. You know... fish mortal. He's been a valuable companion for years, and well; I personally believe that he deserves a break. This is where you come in."

Connie couldn't believe what she was hearing, was Megamind saying... That he was going to keep her here? He couldn't be.

He seriously couldn't. _Or could he? _

"I'm going to keep you here for... well, for as much I like. You'll be doing all the crappy jobs that no-one likes. Like washing the dishes. For how long? Probably until I finish re-designing and building enough Brainbots."

Connie opened her mouth to protest, but was cut short by a certain fish in a gorilla suit "SIR! You cannot be serious! I'm not exhausted at ALL!"

"Minion! Be quiet. How can I look dramatic and evil when you constantly decide to insert yourself into my speeches?"

"But, sir! I love all of my jobs. You can't replace me with some...kid..."

Connie hardly heard the two bicker. A deep, dark and murky ocean of thoughts crashed into her head, taking her away from the room. Why was he doing this? Minion was right; she probably couldn't replace him, not one bit.

She suddenly froze as a deep realisation struck her...

_Nobody would even notice she was gone..._

Her eyes widened as she gasped at the prospect, and then her body became loose and limp as she yet again passed out.

(Later that evening)

Connie had gone into a state of shock, her eyes were glazed and without emotion. Even Megamind had seen that.

This was a bad idea.

Minion had said it (Quite a number of times, actually). And it was obvious that he had been right, whilst Megamind had been...less right. He hadn't thought it through; he had given a huge, dramatic speech and obviously frightened the kid. But his mind had kind of blanked when it came to actually thinking of a good form of vengeance.

He had noticed that the child had spaced out for a moment or so when he and Minion had quickly argued about it, and then she had fainted. This to him had not made any sense at all. Connie had been asleep for ages, and then she... simply _fainted._

Megamind had been knocked out a few times, but this was usually a reaction to a severe physical pain (Putting up a bare-knuckled fight against MetroMan was easier said than done). Minion had told him that apparently it could be due to 'stress', and he had taken Minion's word for it. What other reason did she have for randomly losing consciousness?

She'd been put in the small guest bed, and he'd written a half joking note saying '_Don't move- otherwise the Brainbot will lazer you to death_.' He hoped that she didn't work out that the Brainbot didn't actually listen to him anymore. The only reason it'd stayed in the room, was because of..._her._

It particularly amused him to no end that the Brainbot that she had set the automatic detonation setting on regarded her as its mistress. It now seemed to have a mind of its own, and when Megamind had tried to get it to come over, it had either just blatantly ignored him, or bit his hand.

He gave a slight wince as he looked at his bandaged left arm, which was now missing a few pieces of blue flesh. _Right, _he thought, _I'm making my gloves longer!._

Megamind sat down and sighed, the thing was, he no longer knew what to do. Should he call MetroMan to get her straightaway? No, it'd look a bit embarrassing just to almost let her go after the whole lecture about how he would avenge her. He had no real need for a kid down at his evil lair. So, he'd have to keep her here. Maybe just for a few days, and then give her the open opportunity to escape?

Yes, good plan.

He liked that plan.

**A/N:**

**...**

**I know...**

**I know.**

**Y'all are disappointed, I know I am. I didn't update for like, a week, and the best thing I could come up was... **_**this... **_

_***Deueueuegh***_

**I kind of hit writer's block on this chapter, and that's why it seems a bit... well, bland.**

**Next chapter is a bit more exciting! **

**I shall deliver it soon!**

**Thanks for all you guys for supporting me so far, I love you all XD**

**-Scooter**


	10. Chapter 10

:Chapter Ten:

A sharp crack of sunshine leaped into the otherwise gloomy room and Connie once again shifted her body from side to side in her sleep. The air itself was fresh and breathable as the small room had both AC and a fan at the top of the roof. Connie squinted her eyes slightly as she slowly began to wake herself up. She lifted her upper body up with her hands and stretched upwards with her neck and back.

A cold chill ran through her as she glanced at a sign that had been taped to the bed, with neat handwriting it said "_**Don't move- otherwise the Brainbot will lazer you to death**__." _ Connie shuddered as she scanned the room for the possible canine-robot threat.

She slumped back onto the small bed as the pulled the thin blanket over her face and mentally recalled the events of the past day or so. She bit her lip as the memory of being kidnapped by the blue supervillain ran through her brain, as much as she wanted to block it out of her head, it just kept on re-playing over and over again, clear as day.

After what seemed like a century, she pulled the sheet back off her head, only to come up face-to-face with the robotic canine. Its plasma dome still had a luminescent purple glow. The lenses in its 'eye' was twisting and turning in frenzy trying to focus on her, Connie felt like it was staring into her soul. She pulled her hand towards it, transfixed by its mysterious robotic look.

The Brainbot, of course, did what its programmed instinct told it to do and closed its metallic jaw upon Connie's arm. Connie hissed in pain and bit her lip as she tried to de-attach it before it removed any skin. She leaped off her bed and tried to take the Brainbot off with her leg, this caused the robot to slide down her arm, but whilst it was still attached, the bite dragged down, developing into a huge cut (of course oozing with blood) down the length of her arm.

It was just at that point when the door opened and Minion walked in "Good morning, Miss. Scott..." He began but trailed off as her saw that his master's 'guest' was running and screaming and bleeding all over "NO!" He shouted "BAD BOY! Get off at once!"

The Brainbot did as it was told and shamefully shrunk to the corner of the room. Minion stared at Connie's badly injured hand, he beckoned for her to show it to him, but she flinched away "Come on, Miss. Scott. I'm going to have to look at that arm." He called out, his voice calm but assertive.

Connie pretended not to hear, but Minion was not having any of it. "Miss. Scott." He said as he turned her around "I'm telling you right now, that bite looks pretty darn serious. If we don't take care of it, it could get really badly infected. I know you don't trust me, but you're going to have to on this. I _need_ to have a look at your arm."

Connie looked up to find Minion looking into her eyes "You're going to have to trust me." He repeated his voice a bit louder.

His incredibly round, hazel eyes seemed to be so reassuring, Connie couldn't help but to shyly bring her arm up, bringing the blood-covered side up. Minion's face gave a small smile and said "Thanks. I'll try to make it better."

He ran his robot hand across the now crimson arm; the trickle of blood still hadn't stopped. "Oh" Minion said to himself "This is bad."

He let her sit back down on the bed as he went to get a first-aid-kit. He came back carrying a large white box "Has it stopped bleeding yet?"

Connie nodded, and pushed her arm out "Okay. I'll clean it first, and then see if I can put a nice bandage on it. You fine with that?"

Connie nodded as Minion took a packet of antiseptic and cotton wool out of the first-aid-kit. He dipped it into clear liquid as Connie's nose wrinkled at the smell of the alcohol. He brought the cotton wool out and put it onto her upper limb. Connie winced and drew her hand back in pain "Easy." Minion calmed "The alcohol's just going to sting a bit."

Connie sighed and let her hand out again, mentally telling herself to trust the fish. What other choice did she have?

Of course, she could just call out for Wayne. His super-hearing would probably pick her out in an instant, and soon she'd be home.

But, no.

That was the sensible plan, and Connie was not a sensible person. If she got her brother to rescue her, she would never live it down. Her foolish pride got in the way of her own safety. Sighing again, she noticed that Minion was almost finished. At least her hand was back to its normal colour, but the cut stood out, bright and red. Minion threw the cotton wool away and 'fished' for a bandage in the first aid box.

(Later)

Megamind pretended to sneer as Connie walked into the dining room. In all honesty he was a tad worried why exactly his guest had gained a bandage on her right arm, but now was not the time to show compassion "You should learn to heed warnings-"He called out "I could have sworn that I put up a sign with a warning about that Brainbot."

That kind of sentence would usually spark up a small banter with a certain nosy-news reporter kidnapee. _But not with Connie_. She simply sat down at the seat furthest away from him on the dining room table. Minion waltzed in, carrying a glass of water "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, Miss. Scott?" Minion casually asked as he set the glass in front of her.

Connie shook her head. "Ok, but if you get hungry, just ask." Minion said as he walked out of the room.

"Minion!" Megamind frustratedly cried "Don't just _offer _her food! She's our prisoner! Make her feel threatened!"

"Yes sir." Minion responded through the door.

Megamind flopped back into his chair. Picking up his coffee, he pretended to read the newspaper but what he was really doing was cleverly studying the girl. Well, clever being occasionally lowering his newspaper to have a look at her. But that was not important.

She seemed to be suspicious of her surroundings, her eyes flicking across the dining room every now and then. She held her glass in the non-bandaged hand, she took a small look at him (He instantly brought the newspaper back up) and lightly shook the cup.

_What the heck was she doing?_ Megamind thought to himself, grabbing one of the croissants that Minion had given him for breakfast. She observed the cup, and it must have seemed 'satisfactory' as a split second later she pulled the glass of water and drank.

_What? _Megamind puzzled, _did she think it was poisoned or something?_

Connie brought the glass down, and flicked her hair. She was still wearing the clothes she had been in yesterday. However, today they seemed to be more creased and worn-out. She folded her arms and sat back, occasionally having a small drink of water.

It only now occurred to Megamind that she was genuinely and truly terrified. She may be the half-sister of his rival, but as far as he knew; this was the first time had ever been kidnapped. She was jumpy and taking in her surroundings as if she was already planning to escape.

_Hold on there, little Miss. Scott, _Megamind smirked, _all will happen in due time..._

(TBC...)

**A/N: Hiya guys! If you're reading this, it means that I have worked around my internet phailure issue and managed to get onto a site to load this up.**

**So, I took your advice and I made the chapter a bit longer. I'm pleased at the positive feedback this story has gotten so far, and trust me, writing this is really nice writing practise. Connie's still running into trouble!**

**Now to respond to a couple of your FAQ's:**

**Will Connie end up with Megs? (this is question has been asked a couple of times both on PM's and emails)**

_**Scooter: I am thoroughly disturbed by this. I guess the mix up of the two absolutely despising Wayne could make an interesting relationship, but no, for a several reasons:**_

_**Reason numero Uno: Connie is 14, whilst 'Megs' is 28. Pedophilia, much? :L**_

_**Reason Numero Dos: I absolutely and honestly despise OC/Canon relationships. Just eeeeewwwww...**_

**Can I beta read? **

_**Scooter: Erm...Sure! Just PM me and I'll work something out :D**_

**What are the couples in this fic?**

_**Scooter: Sorry for not putting that in the summary (Ran out of space) but mainly MM/RR (Coz they're made for eachother XD), but that's just flirting and stuff.**_

**Is this storyline in with the canon story?**

_**Scooter: Yup! Connexions to the canon plotline will be a bit clearer a bit later on in the story.**_

**That's all for now, folks. Any more questions? Ask in the reviews section, PM me, or mail me at **

**Toodles!**

**-Scooter.**

**P.S. Reviews rock more than Elvis! (*Hides from Musicman's Elvis fanboy induced Lazervision*)**


	11. Chapter 11

: Chapter Eleven:

"You are to dust the whole evil lair. If we find even an atom of dust, something_ eeeeevil_ will befall on you, and you're _really _not going to like it!" Megamind had shouted out to Connie as Minion handed her a feather duster, an apologetic look plastered on his face.

"I'm expecting to see the whole lair without a trace of a_ spieiider_ web."

Connie turned around to see the daunting task in front of her.

This massive hall was huge it had various items in it, but the main bulk of the room consisted of books. To clean the whole of this library seemed like it was going to take a several years (metaphorically speaking, but-), and she knew that she was expected to dust every room.

From what she could gather, today was Sunday. Fortunately, she would have two school days off next week (because of teacher training days and a bank holiday) which meant that she had time to at least formulate an escape plan of some sort. Hopefully...

Possibly...

Well, Maybe.

_Positive thinking! _Connie thought, shaking the negative 'vibes' out of her head, _I will get out of here. There's no time to mope around, time to work!_

She began dusting the shelves of his massive bookcase. She took a curious mental note of it, it was made of what seemed like mahogany (Connie had been taught from a young age on how to distinguish different types of wood and how to tell if they were genuine), but the gorgeous dark wood was being covered up by... Leather?

Black leather strips, to be more exact. It made the wood seem small, more like a border around the actual bookcase rather than the animal-hide. Connie shrugged as she kept on dusting, leather and the colour black seemed to be a theme going on with Megamind, now that she noticed it. The furniture, carpet and walls all seemed to be so dark.

It seemed to almost cause claustrophobia, looking at the room. Not that she was a big fan of white or light coloured walls anyway; they reminded her of her own mansion. Much too boring. As Connie moved around the room, flicking bits of dust off every bit of furniture, she began to take things in. Things like ventilators, and doors and windows, which were obscenely high up. She began to wonder how the heck she had managed to actually chuck a brick that high, and considering whether she should try out for her school's cricket team.

About half an hour later she was finished with the hall. Minion had left a clearly detailed map of where to dust next. Taking it with her, she pondered. It wasn't too bad. This wouldn't take too long, the last room was a breeze and about the looks of it, the rest of the rooms were either a lot smaller or just roughly the size of the hell she had just cleaned. Plus, she had been warned that the 'Evil current weapons room' was completely off limits, as well as the 'exit'. Something about alligators, but Connie thought that that was just a threat to keep her here. So that was minus three rooms already.

Next she was headed to 'Evil Nostalgic weapons room', it was about a third smaller than the 'Library and other things room' (AKA the hall). Which meant that this was a piece of cake-...

...

Holy Crap.

_How many freaking weapons can you fit in just ONE room! _Connie frantically thought as she stepped into the room. This was blatantly ridiculous! Blasphemy! They couldn't possibly expect her to clean a room that she couldn't even walk through!

Connie herself wasn't that used to cleaning. Usually the cleaners or the maids took care of that. Connie sighed as she attempted to dust the lazer-like object in front of her. Leaping up about thirty feet when it moved on its 'wheels' from her slight push.

Surely they did realise that one of these inventions would go off if she touched one in the wrong place as she dusted it? Oh well. If she died, at least it wouldn't be her fault, right? It wasn't as if she'd kidnapped herself... Wait, she DID blow up those Brainbots, so she kind of WAS to blame.

(Three hours later)

Connie wiped the sweat off her brow; she was finished with the Evil nostalgic weapons room! "God damn," She thought out loud "That was freaking scary!"

Luckily, she'd mostly evaded her imminent doom. And only activated two devices, which turned out to be a particle disintegrator and... A thing that made spikes pop out? They'd both made her jump, but she was left unharmed. The map indicated that the next room was the 'Master Bedroom'. From what she could guess, the master bedroom had to be the one that belonged to the blue villain. The picture indicated that it was about a quarter of the evil weapons room, but to be honest she no longer knew what to expect.

Connie opened the door and in an instant, her breath was taken away.

The room had a massive dollop of 'Megamind flair'. Topaz leather blinds on the much-too-far-to-reach windows, the pillows had a leather case (a surprisingly navy colour) and the floor was a dark purple, with a matching black rug in the middle of it. All had the dark touch.

However, the walls shone out the most. Rather than being dark and gloomy, they were a brilliant azure, with great white sharks painted on them. The top of the room had chandelier-like lights which shone out a light turquoise on the dark bed that had a frame that was decorated in a curly and plant-like art-noveau fashion. The top of the frame had spikes poking out, dangerously gleaming in the glow of the afternoon sun.

The room seemed to almost speak out on its own. It was like a giant hidden message that was waiting for her to figure it out, teasing her and mocking. The aura of mysteriousness drew her in ever so graciously, seducing her in.

Connie swallowed her breath and tippy toed in, she knew that she was by all ways allowed in, but something about the room made her feel like an intruder. She used the old and worn out feather duster to poke at the bed-side table, and felt like she had to leave the rest of the room alone. She didn't want to leave this masterpiece of a room, but dazed, she walked out.

She didn't even look at her map, and walked straight into a room that followed the corridor away from the master bedroom. This of course was Megamind's 'Inventing' room, with no other than the supervillain himself sitting at the faraway table.

(TBC)

**A/N: If you can read this, then it means that you have won the 'My eyes don't explode at the sight of confusing description' award! **

**This was confusing, I kept on looking at stills from the movie to get a couple of ideas, but most came from imagination. This must mean that I can't describe it properly. Oh well...**

**Pah! Connie has been set on the eternal quest of dusting the evil lair, with no-other that her faithful sidekick, the feather duster, at her side! Facing many dangerous foes such as the thing that makes spikes pop out and the gorgeousness of the master bedroom!**

**Will she fail! Maybe...**

**Will she meet up with other characters along the way? ... A possibility.**

**Will she venture into the 'Evil current weapons room'? ... Probably not :P **

**Will the next chapter be as equally as boring! Hopefully.**

**Possibly.**

**Well, maybe.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter of... Intelligent by design!**

**Again, with the reviews rockin' more than Elvis. Guess what, Its actually pretty damn true. (*Runs away from Music Man*) **

**Cya later, alligators XD**

**-Scooter.**


	12. Chapter 12

: Chapter Twelve:

Megamind twisted his neck around as he heard Connie semi-stumble behind him. "Oh, it's just you." He nodded, with an uninterested tone in his voice "Well, I'm halfway though building the first replica of the newer model of Brainbots. After that, the re-making of them will be a breeze."

"That was quick." Connie commented with a rapid breath, still dazed from the master bedroom.

Megamind gave a sly smile "It would he been quicker, but I had to start pretty much from scratch. Your _friend _was being kind of... uncooperative."

"My friend?" Connie asked, her face twisted into a puzzled frown.

Megamind pointed at the purple Brainbot who was floating in the middle of the ceiling, and then to the remaining half of his leather glove "As I said, _uncooperative._"

Connie self-consciously glanced at her own arm, which Minion had now turned into a giant roll of bandage. Megamind had to go as far as stopping him from putting on a cast on.

"On a positive note, I managed to extract some data from it as well as find the basic diagrams and blue prints of it, so I have its 'anatomy' if you wish. When this model is finished, I can create as many of them as I want, the more difficult part afterwards will be adding in the unique components. You see, I like all my 'companions' to be unique. Imagine having all of the things around you mindless drones, oh wait... You go to _shool, right? _So as you already know, it's horrible. Anyway, where was I?" Megamind took a deep breath in as he began to get into describing the inside machinery of the upcoming Brainbots.

Connie, of course, hardly understood any of this.

"...With the inside bits of the Brainbots done and dusted, the individual components won't be difficult to insert on, but it will be rather tedious, as I plan to make a few thousand of them. After I add the unique, one-of-a-kind coding in, I always add some kind of accessory on. This is for two reasons, one: to distinguish whether it has the unique coding and two: Well... They turn out pretty damn funky looking afterwards, I mean, look at the last one, its spikes look pretty cool, right?"

He excitedly looked at Connie, who had a still confused expression on her face "Right...?"He asked again, raising his voice a little.

Connie broke out of her trance "Yeah...Right! Of course."

Megamind flopped back onto his chair, disappointed. Clearly she had paid no attention to his ideas about the future generation of Brainbots. _No problem! It doesn't matter. _Megamind sniffed as he turned around to get back to work.

It wasn't as if anyone besides Minion actually cared. Even if she actually owed it to him, to at least hear him out because...It was her fault! She was the reason why he was now spending his time working on Brainbots!

Well, if no-one had paid attention to him or his ideas at _shool _or_ high shool_, the maybe the whole human race doesn't care about him or his ideas.

_Hmm, how selfish!_ Megamind shook his head as he soldered a metal ligament onto the body section of the Brainbot, which was currently an empty plasma-dome. _This shouldn't bring me down! Come on, Megamind. You are a genius, out-of-this-world! I am a part of a race much superior to the kind that live on this planet! _

Now he was turning into Hitler. _Okay, time to stop this superiority-issue, its stupid. Think about something else. _

But he was the **bad guy**. Hitler was one of his role models.

_Would I stoop to the level of a dictator who wanted to kill all those who he thought were inferior? To take advantage of them? _Megamind questioned his head. He caught himself turning around to look at Connie, who had begun dusting his room.

_No. _Megamind shook the thoughts out of his head, _I'm not taking advantage of her, and she's simply re-paying a debt._

A debt she wouldn't have to pay if he had just let her go. But that would cost too much of his pride. Then again, she hadn't called for her brother's help, which she could just do and get away from all this work. So, there were definitely some 'pride-related' issues going on there, or... she just hadn't thought of it.

No, she seemed like a smart girl. She had worked out an escape-plan, from what seemed completely from scratch and nearly gotten away with it. _I need to think of a way to let her escape without making it obvious that I'm letting her go..._

"There's a lot of rooms in my lair, isn't there?" Megamind asked out loud.

_Ugh, _Megamind gave himself a mental slap-in-the-face. _That was the stupidest question...ever..._

Making small-talk was easier said than done.

"Yeah...It's like a maze." Connie said as she reached for the top of a shelf.

"Yes, if there's a fire, wouldn't someone like you who didn't know about the secret invisible exit/entrance be screwed?"

"Mhm..."

"You'd probably go through the fake exit, which still has the alligators in it, BTW! And completely miss the real exit which is right next to the water cooler. "

"Okay then..." Connie replied, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion at why the heck Megamind was telling her all this.

She began walking out as she finished the 'Inventing' room as Megamind once again turned his body and burst out "The water cooler!"

_Subtle, _Connie smirked as she walked out; _it's as if he wants me to leave._

The Brainbot began making bark-like noises as it floated out of the room, following Connie as she looked at the map. Next room was 'the Kitchen'. What to expect? Knives dangling from the ceiling? It'd make her feel at bit more secure that the atom bombs that were above her head at the moment.

She opened the door as the purple Brainbot barked behind her. She turned to face it "Shut up! It's because of you and your stupid little robot dog friends; I'm in this mess."She said as she swatted it away "Not to mention, I don't want to hang out with things that almost bite my arms off!"

The Brainbot looked upset. Its red 'eye' dropped down and it floated a little lower, clearly Connie had made it upset. Connie felt a bit deflated, this thing...Had feelings? But it wasn't even a living organism. Shrugging her shoulders Connie apologised "I'm sorry. You can hang out with me if you like."

The Brainbot looked up and literally bounced onto Connie, who fell over under the force. Connie cried out and stumbled down. "Goddamnit! Did Megamind really have to make you like a real dog?"

The Brainbot let out a high-pitched, robotic bark and settled down on Connie's stomach. "Get off!" Connie giggled pushing the Brainbot away.

The Brainbot suddenly seemed to focus on her pocket, yelping at it. Connie put her hand in and pulled out her iPod. "You sniffed out my iPod? How the heck did you do that?"

The luminescent robot spun around in mid-air, floating much to the likeness of a jellyfish. "Can you...Like, detect stuff?"

The Brainbot barked in response "So, you _are _just like a real dog! I mean, you can bark and detect electronic objects. Not to mention you behave exactly like one. I need to call you something. Do you have a name?"

The Brainbot seemed confused "Okay, I'll give you a nickname. Right, let's be original with this. Your purple colour kind of reminds me of a flower... A heliotrope. They come from Peru, I think. The name kind of sounds like 'Helios' like the sun God, which kind of fits because your plasma dome is pretty much like a light bulb. Is that okay? Heliotrope or Helio?"

The Brainbot paused for a moment and then a small robotic voice rang through the room.

ALIAS: HELIOTROPE/ HELIO HAS BEEN ADDED TO THE DATABASE. RESPOND TO QUERIES BY PRISONER WHEN CALLED BY THIS ALIAS.

"I guess that's your seal of approval, then. I can't help but to notice the whole 'Prisoner C. Scott' thing you have going on, but oh well... Come on, Helio" Connie smiled as she took a step into the kitchen.

Well, no knives dangling from the ceiling.

Or atom bombs.

Actually, if someone were to be told to imagine a kitchen, this would be it. It had plain, white marble worktops, a stove which was complete with an electric hob, an oven compartment and a grill. Cupboards were in neat clumps in arranged areas of the rooms and knives were neatly tucked away in a proper knife-storing holder.

An art-deco style painting hung on a butter-yellow wall, and the hard floor made Connie's footsteps echo. It was as if there was nothing to dust, everything was so neat and so tidy, and it looked like someone had already cleaned this place up. "It's certainly neat and tidy in here." Connie remarked as she stood in the middle of the pristine area of the lair.

She heard clunky, metal footsteps quickly drag themselves into the room. Minion appeared with a sack of potatoes, and stopped when he saw Connie "Oh, Miss. Scott! Don't worry, there's nothing to dust here. I always keep this place pretty clean; it's nicer to cook here that way."

"Yeah, I noticed." Said Connie as she looked onto her map for the next room.

"Oh, is that thing coming in helpful? It can be a bit confusing to navigate around here. Especially if you've never been here before."

"Of course! I'd be pretty lost without it." Connie gladly replied

"That's great!" Minion grinned, showing all too many of his teeth "We're planning moving lairs soon, and I'm thinking of keeping all the stuff in one giant 'warehouse' kind of hall, and having a few rooms for filming and bedrooms and such. It'll be a lot easier to get around that way. Anyway, I'm making Sunday roast, it's a bit British, but Sir likes having his Sunday lunch a bit different. "

"Erm...Sure!" Connie said as she flicked her snow-blonde hair "It sounds good."

_He said the 'film room'_, Connie thought, _I think that's where I have go next..._

"Well, I'll be seeing you later."Connie waved off with a goodbye.

"I'll come and get you when I'm finished."

Connie walked into the corridor. She fished her iPod back out of her pocket, and happily placed the earphones into her ears "Come on, let's try and get this over and done with."

(Two Hours Later)

Connie was finished.

Finally finished with dusting the **whole **of the evil lair! Apparently listening to music whilst cleaning does help you finish quicker!

"Yes!" She leapt into the air with ecstasy, making Heliotrope back away with unease.

She was back in the 'library', and it was only now she noticed all of the board games that lived in the room, how could she have missed them whilst cleaning? Chess, Monopoly, 'evil' monopoly, and scrabble.

There were of course a few more, but the one that stood out most was scrabble. What would a game like that be doing in an evil lair of a supervillain? She could understand the chess and the 'evil monopoly, but scrabble was more of a children's game. She often used to enjoy playing scrabble with one of the maids in her spare time when she was little. She was more into books now, but nostalgia made her curious.

"Helio, do you know how to play scrabble?" She asked.

The Brainbot gave a confused bark, Connie sighed "I guess you don't, huh? Well, you are a dog. I wasn't expecting you to anyway. Could you at least bring the box down? I can't reach it."

The Brainbot floated to the top shelf and brought the box down, clasping it in his huge, metallic jaw.

"Thanks." Connie gratefully grinned at the Brainbot as he set it down on the table.

It was just about that moment when Megamind himself walked into the room. Connie paused and crept away from the scrabble box before he could notice that she had taken it down "Miss. Scott, I suppose you're finished. Megamind greeted coming into the room. He then paused and tilting his head a bit he asked "What's up with the scrabble on the table?"

_Crap._ Connie smiled awkwardly. _He noticed it... "_Oh, that. I... found it on the table when I came into the room."

"Right. So, a box which was perfectly level on the top of a really high shelf got to a table at the other side of a room simply by chance? Come on, miss. Scott, Minion wouldn't be able to reach it by himself, plus he's cooking."

An awkward pause later, Megamind looked down at the scrabble box. "So... Do you actually like the game?"

"I used to play it when I was a bit younger." Connie tentatively replied.

"Ah-... Minion and I sometimes play it when we're at a loss for ideas. You have no-idea how far you can get when creating evil inventions by sticking two words together."

"Its fun I guess..."

"I also used to play it in my priso-... _Childhood _with my uncles... I used to kick their asses so bad; they wouldn't dare challenge me after a while though. I got a bit of money from it, but that didn't really matter much after a while. "

"You don't care about money?" Connie suddenly turned curious

"It's a nice thing to have, of course. But when you're a supervillain, raiding banks get boring. I have all the money I need, but I don't need it. And after a while... It's worthless. Especially when you guys have this _ehh-bayy _service. All you need to do is hack PayPal and everything becomes free."

_He hacked PayPal? That's pretty bad-ass. _Conniethough_, but it's like... He's nothing to be scared of. He seems pretty harmless for a super-villain, especially if he has what he wants._

"I doubt you've ever done anything bad. Have you?" Megamind asked

"Nothing that horrendous. I mean, hacking PayPal is pretty serious.One time I..."

"You...?"

"TP'd a MetroMan statue."

"How is that bad!"

"It's now against the law. Wayne had to do a lot of stuff to make sure that that didn't get into the news. He wouldn't want anyone to know that the super-hero's sister ever did something like that."

"Hmm... Why'd you do it?"

"I'm not his biggest fan, you might say. But it was really nothing. I'm pretty bad-ass at scrabble though."

"Oh really?"

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"I do believe it is." Megamind gave an evil grin as he set out to the table. "Game on."

(TBC...)

**A/U: So this is what is known as an 'average size' chapter? Hmm... **

**Well, I do mostly post midget chapters, so my goal at the moment is to work on the length and details of the chapters : ) **

**Oh, no! Connie! Don't let your guard down! You'll start thinking Megamind is actually...nice!**

**...**

**Megamind: Noooo!**

**Connie: NICE? He made me dust the whole of his lair!**

**Megamind: LOL (*evil smiley face*) :)**

**Oh well, Connie's attitude is changing, and we got a bit more development on Helio. **

**Next chapter, SCRABBLE!**

P.S. **I like Helio, he's pretty chill XD**

**Any suggestions from Scooter (*puppy eyes*), pretty please?**

**I love hearing from you guys 3**

**Cya on the flipside.**

**-Scooter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: This chapter mentions... DRUGS! (Although nobody takes them XD)**

**If you are offended by this horrible crime of drug mentioning, then back away very slowly.**

**BTW: I've actually never played Scrabble by 'the proper rules', so I apologise in advance if I get something wrong from the actual game.**

: Chapter Thirteen:

Minion walked into the room, only to find his master and Connie in an intense game of scrabble.

"Okay." Connie said "I've got one. Scorpion."

"Hm...Well played, uses all seven tiles." Megamind commented as Connie looked into the near-empty bag.

"That means I get the 50 point bonus, right!" Connie's face brightened

"That may be the case, but since we're not regarding the 'extra' rules, I think that we shouldn't count the random bonus 'addition points'."

Connie sighed. "What extra rules? You're only doing this because I'm winning."

"Ahh...Not for long, little Miss. Scott, not for long..."

"Really? What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." Megamind gave an evil smile as he brought down the letters for the word 'object'.

"Woooh! Not 'Object'! I'm really scared now!" Connie remarked, her voice dripping in sarcasm as she put down the word 'feline' on the board using the 'I' from scorpion.

It was at this point Minion decided to chirp in "I'll just bring the food in here, is that okay, Sir?"

"Sure." Megamind replied as he gave off a clever smirk, and stuck the letters 'ion' on the end of object.

Connie put the letters 'at' to the left of the 'f' on 'feline' whilst Megamind picked out the remaining letters from the bag.

Megamind's face twisted into a bigger evil grin as he looked at the tiles he had left. He picked up the 'ion' and stuck 'ivizat' between object and ion to make up objectivization.

"I believe that I am completely out of tiles, as well as any in the bag. And before you ask, objectivization IS a real word, and because it has 38 points overall, which means that if my count up is correct, I beat you overall by 38 points."

Connie gave out a small whistle, and in amazement simply said "Wow. You must have cheated some way. But wow, that's a long word..."

"The world may never know if I cheated, but you can take my word that I didn't."

_The promise of a villain, huh? _Connie thought, _I wonder how much THAT'S worth._

Megamind let out a small smile. It had been a while since he had a new opponent, especially one as... unique as Connie. Yes, some of her words had been a bit silly, and she'd hardly shown any signs of having a strategy, but it was nice having someone else to play with him.

"So... Wanna play for round two?"He asked

Connie lightly shook her head "I'm afraid you're much too good. Maybe another time."

"You seem to be forgetting that you are my prisoner, and whatever I say, goes." Megamind snarled, making Connie jump slightly "But I guess that playing scrabble can get tiresome..."

With that he turned to the bookshelf with the games, "Evil Monopoly, Miss. Scott?"

"Erm... I don't know how to play it..." Connie muttered

"Hm? I'm sure you can learn, it's not **that **difficult. Have you not played normal monopoly before?"

"Yeah! But I'm not sure about the 'evil' version."

"Fair enough. I picked it up when Minion and I went to the heroes/villains expo last year. It's actually pretty fun, and not much different to the ordinary kind of monopoly."

"I guess I'll pick it up as we go along." Connie smiled

Megamind put the box on the table as Minion walked into the room, carrying their food "Are you guys playing evil monopoly? Can I join, I love this game!" Minion said excitedly, almost bouncing up and down.

"Sure, "Megamind grinned as he set the game out. "Right. So, the aim of the game is to more or less take over as much of the city as you can. There's different ways to do this, and the options on your methods of take-over are listed on the cards, as well if you succeeded or not. You have about $200 to begin with, and you gain more as you go along. Got it?"

"More or less..." Connie replied.

"Good. Minion, what do you want to be?" The blue genius asked.

Minion paused for a second, and the said "I'll be the car."

Megamind took a rather curious small car. It was a race-car, but underneath it were two people, their small metal faces seemed to be open with a scream. "I forgot to mention, the metal pieces...are a bit different." Megamind said as he turned to Connie.

He traded the car with Minion for a plate of food, which was piled high with steamed vegetables, Yorkshire puddings, and gravy. "What do you want to be?" Megamind questioned.

"The...erm... Dog?" Connie replied, not sure what to expect.

Megamind handed her a metal figure of an angry-faced Doberman, which seemed to be bearing its teeth. Minion passed her a plate of food as well. "Sir doesn't really like meat, so we usually don't have it. But because you were here, I went to the store to get some! I hope you don't mind beef."

"Not in the slightest." Connie grinned as she gazed at her plate.

"Right, I've got my custom made figure." Megamind said as he put down a small, miniature figure of...himself? "I'll go first."

He rolled the dice, and moved his piece about seven steps up, landing at the 'bank'. "I think I'll take over it." The villain said as he took one of the cards from the piles of different colours next to him. "Yes! _Your robbery was a success, gain 500 dollars_."

"What, do the cards tell you whether your 'taking over' was a success, or not?" Connie asked

"Yup!" Minion confirmed "But sometimes it tells you to go to the police... Then you need to stay at the prison for a few goes. Unfortunately, that's really common in this game."

Minion went next, and managed to get his piece several boxes up, landing on a 'question mark'.

Minion's face brightened as he read out loud "_You have scored some coke. Now you are so high, you can have another turn!" _

Connie sniggered as she put her plate down "Drugs? Really?"

"It's 'evil' monopoly. What did you expect?" Megamind replied, raising an eyebrow. (Several hours later)

Connie had robbed three stores, taken siege over a shopping mall and managed to get her own gang of drug-dealers. All done, and only gone to prison eight times.

Connie gave a large yawn. Her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own, and closed every now and then, before Connie forced them open.

"Miss. Scott, are you tired?" Minion asked worriedly.

"Just a bit..." Connie said, picking herself up "What time is it, anyway?"

"Quarter to eleven." Minion quickly replied "You might wanna hit the sack. You've got quite a bit of work to do here tomorrow."

Megamind's face fell "But we're not even finished yet..."

"Sir, I know that you stay up all hours to work, but Miss. Scott is still a kid-"

"Technically, I'm a teenager." Connie briskly pointed out.

"...A teenager, then. But she still needs to sleep. Otherwise, she'll be tired and..."

Connie raised an eyebrow as Minion hushed his voice down "And what?" She asked.

"_Cranky..."_ Minion whispered in Megamind's ear.

"I heard that!" Connie shouted out, with an annoyed tone.

Megamind gasped "It's already starting! Quick, Minion! Take her away!"

"Hey!" Connie cried out as Minion took her hand and half-dragged her out of the room.

When she got to the guest bedroom, Connie flopped onto her bed. "Do you want anything?" Minion asked as he began to leave the room "Like, water or anything?"

"Ohh, some milk and cookies would be nice, make sure its Belgian chocolate chip, though." Connie mumbled through the covers

"Okay, then. I'm not sure about the Belgian choc-"

"Minion!" Connie said, leaping up "I'm kidding! Water would be nice, though."

The fish gave a toothy grin and left the room. Connie sighed, _It looks like I'm gonna be sleeping in my normal clothes again..._

She looked up to find the small window, which was of course too high to reach. _I'll try to get out of here tomorrow, _she promised herself, _and I know where the exit is anyway..._

Or did she? Was Megamind testing her? Could she trust him? Maybe he wanted to get rid of her, and the supposed hidden 'exit' led to her doom?

But...

Megamind wouldn't do that, would he? He may be a 'supervillain', but he seemed to also be a surprisingly decent guy (and one heck of a scrabble player).

Connie let out another frustrated sigh as she slumped back onto the bed. _Too many questions..._

Connie jumped as she heard a quiet hum and the bark of Helio as he floated into the room.

"And a Good evening to you, too. Where the hell have you been?" Connie mock scolded as she patted the lilac-glowing Brainbot. "You ditched me when Megamind got me into a death-match of scrabble!"

The Brainbot barked alarmingly at the 'death' part, Connie calmed it down "Okay! Maybe not exactly a 'death'-match, but still... You left me there. And that's not very nice."

The Brainbot scrambled under the bed as Minion came into the room, attempting to hide despite its mauve light giving it away.

"I'm not even going to ask about the Brainbot," Minion said as he gave the glass of water to Connie "But I don't think he likes me after I shouted at him for biting you this morning. How is your hand anyway?"

"It's great! It doesn't even hurt anymore." Connie replied, after taking a massive gulp.

"We'll replace the bandage tomorrow. Was the dinner okay?"

"Holy hell, it was great. We usually have really posh stuff at home, which I seriously don't really like. Mom and Dad don't really take that into account, and I always try to get out of the house to get pizza or something. But your food was nice, and... A bit more down-to-earth?" Connie said with a yawn.

"Thanks!" Minion beamed, taking the glass back "I try my best."

Connie took her hoodie off and hung it on the side of the bed; underneath she wore a dark polo shirt. It was warm enough to sleep without the blanket, so Connie settled herself on top of it as Minion flicked the lights off.

"Good night, Miss. Scott."

"'Night." Connie murmured, whilst Helio floated onto the bed and landed next to her.

Minion slowly closed the door, and walked out into the dark corridor, his round eyes had already gotten used to the darkness. He took a few steps before he heard Connie quietly calling for him.

"You okay?" He asked, opening the door once more.

"He... He's not really that bad, is he?" Connie softly asked.

"Who? Sir? Well...You wouldn't understand. But you're more or less right, his 'villain' side... It's a bit different than he makes it out to be..."

But, Connie was already asleep. Minion closed the door and sighed. Megamind had told him about the whole 'let Connie escape plan' so that he wouldn't interfere if he saw her. It was pointless, making her do all this work, Megamind wasn't gaining anything, was he?

Well, a nice, clean lair may be one thing, but was it really worth to have a kid do it?

Minion walked down the hall with a final thought.

"There's going to be nothing but trouble from this..."

(TBC...)

**A/N: Am I the only one who wants to play 'evil-monopoly'? It sound WAYYYY more fun than normal Monopoly XD It's been slow going so far, but I'm going to work out on my pacing over the next few chapters, and hopefully make it a bit more... readable? **

**Anyway, I'd like to make a special thanks to 'Mr. A' for his clever, observant and kind review. It has truly helped my writing skills get about ten times better by just reading it. No joke.**

**And I'm so sorry that I annoyed you (Somehow), but unfortunately I don't exactly want to stop writing this fic, so you're kind of at a loss.**

**But he is kind of right; Megamind does seem to be slipping into the lonely void of OOC-ness. And that's a scary place. **

**Any help, guys? OOC affects one in every three characters on , and just by paying £100 a month, you can make sure that you can help them get back into character and be just like they were in their original movie/book/comic.**

**Please pay out to the OOC research fund.**

**...**

**XD**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews so far. **

**And I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Intelligent by design 3**

**Next chapter?**

**Can't wait. LOL :) **

**-Scooter **


	14. Chapter 14

:Chapter Fourteen:

Wayne loved some of the more simple things in life. Stopping an 80 mph car crash next to a petrol station and celebrating it by getting drunk senseless was great, and fortunately, because his body had a much higher tolerance rate to intoxication, he never suffered the drawbacks. Like having hangovers, for example.

But probably the best thing was waking up on Monday morning, and knowing that most crime rate would be down. The weekend was over, and for some odd reason he never had to do as much of his 'work' at the beginning of the week. Well, maybe beating up a couple of robbers; but heck, that was fun!

Then again, half the calls he got were for completely useless things. "Oh, MetroMan! My shoelace is untied, and I forgot how to do them up again! Please help!"

Boy, that had been an awkward 'rescue'.

He had tried to go for the classic undercover double-life thing, like some of his other favourite heroes had done, except with his looks it was a bit difficult. No matter where he went, it was obvious that almost everyone recognised him.

That aside, he was looking forward to the annual heroes/villains expo which was coming up soon. It was going to be held in Metro City this year and he was always a guest of honour. One of his favourite things to do was to hang around with all the other heroes, and do meet-and-greets with his eager fans. Plus, he'd already agreed to go with one of the 'younger' heroes.

Natman (who was in fact a girl despite her name, but he wasn't going to point it out as bad name decision) lived around downtown Metro City and was doing a good job with dealing with the small time crime going on down there. Not that it wasn't his responsibility to defend downtown; she was more or less a 'trainee' hero who'd be moving out of the country shortly before his museum opening. She'd said that her sidekick had some other engagements to attend to and that she would feel like a loner not going with anyone, knowing that Roxanne wasn't probably going, he'd asked her is she'd like to hang around with him.

There was something that MetroMan was telling himself to start doing, and that was to begin to spend more time with Connie. It had occurred to him that he and his parents had left her companionless from a young age, and since she had been home schooled for many years, she'd hardly had a chance to make any friends. Of course she was attending public school now, so she would have some friends. Nevertheless, if he was to sort out their relationship, he had to make sure they'd start doing stuff together.

_Wait a minute... _Wayne thought to himself. _That's it!_

He'd take Connie with him for the heroes/villains expo, and show her around. That was a great idea! He could build their relationship up whilst showing her the stuff that he knew best, that being superheroes, of course.

Now, a good question would be...

"Where the hell is she?"

Meanwhile, at the other side of the city in Megamind's evil lair, Connie was starting on her newest task. Washing the windows.

Even the azure villain had seemed slightly vary of her having to go on a ladder, but despite Minion's constant worries and pestering, she was made to do the job anyway. Like yesterday, she was accompanied by the violet Brainbot who seemed enjoy to following Connie around.

What Connie didn't know was that the only way Megamind had convinced Minion to make her wash the windows was by telling him that he would supervise her whilst she was doing the job. Minion would have done it, but unfortunately he had to go to buy some items for the next 'project' to kill their rival (Namely, superglue).

But, something told Megamind that the girl wouldn't like to know that she was being watched; so, he had decided to go undercover. Sorry to say, that was easier said than done.

The criminal tapped his gloved fingers apprehensively as he hid behind the black dyed buckskin couch, his breath shortening as he looked around to spy on Connie every now and then. His neck hurt a bit; so he relaxed his back onto the soft surface behind him, not at first realising that he couldn't get up without causing a fair bit of disruption and noise. This concerned him, being a villain all his life; he was usually very good at sneaking, however something was off today.

Flicking the top part of his somewhat-ridiculously large collar, he attempted to pick himself up. The settee creaked under his weight, making Megamind jump. He turned around and breathed a sigh of relief; Connie was unfazed by the noise. This confused him; _maybe humans have a lower range of hearing than I thought._

What Megamind didn't know was that Connie was listening to her iPod, and had pretty much shut herself off from the world. As soon as she had finished the windows in the 'library', the teen chucked the sponge back into the bucket, and got ready to slide down the ladder. Megamind recognised the action and raced into the next room before Connie could see him, only stopping to briskly pick up a magazine and crash land on yet another couch.

He set himself up in a relaxed position and pretended to read the magazine as Connie walked in to the room. She set up the ladder and turned to look at Megamind, after a brief second giving him a confused stare "Wow," she commented, taking her earphones out "I didn't know that evil villains were that much into 'Girl-power weekly'."

The villain coughed up a bit as he flipped the magazine to look at the front cover, blinded by the fluorescent pink and pictures of the most popular 'tween' pop stars._ Minion!_ A quick thought ran through his brain, _I'm going to kill you!_

"Erm... yes, it is indeed interesting to find out the latest news of this... '_Ha-ennah Montannaeh' _person. Can you believe she... revealed her biggest secret to the world? What is up with these celebrities nowadays?" Megamind shifted uneasily, more or less gagging on the inside.

"Its 'Hannah Montana,'" Connie sighed "and it's a T.V. Show."

"I knew that!" Megamind burst out.

Shaking her head, Connie got back to work. It seemed that the windows hadn't been washed in a quite a number of years and the cleaning water was slowly but surely turning into a murky swamp. Connie added 'replacing water' to her mental checklist whilst she worked onto the navy tinted windows.

To Helio, however, waiting for Connie to finish was getting tiresome. Instead, he turned to his other obsession, exploring. He drifted aimlessly around the room, trying to find his beloved wrench, at one point he'd floated to Megamind and 'Bowg-ed' a question to him about it.

His previous master had clearly misunderstood him, and quickly muttered "I'm nearly finished with the new line of Brainbots. Be patient!"

Helio growled with annoyance, non-robots could be so stupid!

He was about to leave the room, when something caught his field of vision. It was the wrench! Heliotrope's obscenely huge jaw dropped a bit, and for a second he paused in admiration for his most epic possession. There it was, and none of his stupid brothers or sisters to steal it away from him! It was a dog-cyborg's dream come true.

And off he went, in pursuit at an 80mph for the windowsill where his goal lay. So frantically, that even he didn't notice the ladder Connie was standing on. Neither did he notice knocking it over, or Connie yelping for help as she plummeted about ten feet down.

In fact, the only one who did notice Connie falling was Megamind, who jumped to his feet and did a dive of a jump to catch her just in time.

The milky-blonde looked at the alien, and tried to catch her breath. Dazzlingly emerald eyes met light gray "Are you... Okay?" Megamind whispered the question.

Connie nodded, "I'll live."

Megamind let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't know what he would have done if the superhero's sister had died in his grasp "I suppose that'll be the end of doing the windows."

"What? Why? I haven't even finished cleaning them."

"You could have injured yourself really badly, or died. I may be a villain, Connie, but I don't want to kill or harm anyone."

Connie looked at him with interest; _He called me by my first name..._

"What about MetroMan?"

"What about him?" Megamind replied as he let her go.

"Why do you want to kill him? If you're not big on killing others, then why does your goal seem to always revolve around you murdering Wayne?"

Megamind's eyebrows brought themselves together as he thought for a minute "It's because he's the hero and I'm the villain... And that's just how it works..." He trailed off

"Really? Then tell me. How does it work?"

"It's my destiny! Look at me; I'm the bad-guy! The criminal, the scoundrel, whatever you want to call me. I'm meant to destroy my mortal enemy because it's what I was born to do."

"So let me get this straight. You're out to get my bro... Because you were... '_Destined_' to kill him?"

"..."

"What? You're really not making any sense!" Connie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It's more complicated than you think!" Megamind shouted in frustration. "And what do you know? You're not a villain or anything! Just... Get back to work."

Connie's face sunk a bit. She hadn't meant to make him angry or upset at all, she just wanted to know his motives a bit more clearly. So that maybe she could understand her's a bit more...

"I'm sorry." She quietly muttered, but he paid no attention as he briskly walked away.

Connie obtained the spilt bucket and mop which lay on the floor, looking almost as miserable as she did. Not sure of what to do, she went to the cleaning supplies closet. Megamind had burst out the 'get back to work' out of aggravation, and whilst it was more polite than 'go away' or 'take a hike', it did leave her without any further instructions. And surely, he would hate to see her just standing there, so she decided to mop up the spilt water.

(Later)

Minion tapped the wall of the secret lair.

_Damn! _He frowned, _that's not it!_

Some people had trouble using their keys, some people even left their keys at home and some people even forgot where they lived sometimes. But Minion? He had trouble finding the darned door!

Robotic fingers lightly hit the dark brick and concrete.

_That's not it either!_

Minion sighed and leaned on a bit of the wall; however, a bright flash of light engulfed his cyborg arm and caused him to topple into the lair, dropping his bags of groceries and equipment from the electronics store. _Oh well, _Minion smiled to himself; _at least I managed to actually find it this time._

He shuddered as he remembered the time he had to stand in the rain for three hours because he couldn't find the entrance. He got up, and put the groceries back in the bags. Fortunately, the only things that had been damaged were some of the eggs, but that was only one or two and they were cheap anyway.

The fish lumbered into the kitchen, where he put the bags of shopping down. After arranging them into the specific cabinets, he went to ask what his boss wanted for dinner, who was hopefully supervising Connie.

However, he wasn't. "Miss. Scott! Where's sir? He was meant to be watching you whilst you washed the windows."

"He was?" Connie looked up from her mopping and asked with a confused tone "That explains the magazine. Kind of... Anyway, Helio knocked over the ladder and...-"

"Helio?"

"The Brainbot. He knocked the ladder over...-"

"Wait, What?" Minion cried out in a panicked frenzy "You were about ten feet up! Did you hurt yourself?"

"Minion!" Connie said as she poked his metal suit "I'm fine! Let me finish the story. I fell down but Megamind caught me in time."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes, but he told me that it was too dangerous to wash the windows. And I think I said something that upset him."

Minion gave her a sceptical glance "Upset him? What did you say?"

"I can't even remember now. But he told me that he didn't want to let anyone get hurt, so I asked him about why he wanted to kill MetroMan, and after that he kind of blew up in my face."

"Oh..." Minion pondered for a moment "Wait, did he say anything about 'destiny'?"

"I think so. He got really, really upset then."

But Minion was already sprinting to the inventing room as fast as he could go. Grinding his piranha teeth, he opened the door, only to find his master hunched over a table and tinkering over a Brainbot "Sir, are you okay?"

But there was no reply, Minion walked over to his 'chief'. Megamind looked up with the saddest expression Minion had ever seen (and Minion had seen puppies die - blame the internet). Clearly, he had been crying. Minion felt his pulse almost stop for a second.

Sighing in grief, that he did.

Groaning in pain whilst getting beaten up by MetroMan, that he also did.

But crying? No, even Minion could honestly say that it was a rare occasion to see Megamind physically cry. But the pair of puffy red eyes that belonged to the blue alien showed otherwise. Biting his lip, he turned away from his fishy friend and carried on adding robotic components to the newest creation.

Minion placed his mechanized hand on Megamind's shoulder "Come on, sir. Whatever she said, I'm sure she didn't know what she was talking about. She wouldn't hurt you like that on purpose."

But the villain buried his huge head in his hands and gave a depressed sigh. "You don't get it, Minion." A small murmur came out "She questioned my destiny, _and it was almost as if she was right."_

"Sir, I'm proud to say that I know you better than anyone, and I do 'get it'. You value your destiny almost more than you value anyone else, including yourself. I can totally understand that you might get upset if anyone objects one of your more close beliefs. I'm sorry for what happened, as I already said, I'm totally sure she had no idea what she was talking about."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir. Really." Minion nodded "Now, if you want, I'll go and knock out Miss. Scott with the spray and return her home this very minute."

"No, no... That won't be necessary. I'm sure she already wants to get out of here. We just need to give her the right moment to escape, and she'll do it on her own."

The fish 'shrugged' "If you say so. I think she's begun to mop the floors on the lair."

Megamind gave minion a bizarre look "Why? I didn't tell her to do _that... _It'll take her ages! "

"That's exactly what I thought! I could have sworn you wanted her out of here by tonight."

Another pause.

The pair though for a second, and then Megamind's face brightened up "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I seriously doubt it, but go on."

"Okay, why don't we pretend to go out to town or something, and let the kid escape when the lair is 'empty'?"

"That's a great idea!" Minion smiled "And she'll never know we actually let her go."

"Come, Minion!" announced Megamind "Let us go, and pretend to go out to town!"

(Later)

Connie was mopping up the floors in the kitchen. Having nothing to do, she has decided to clean all the floors of the lair. However, this was taking longer than she thought.

Suddenly, a breathless Minion sprinted in "Oh!" He began as he caught his breath "There you are Connie! I was looking around for you! I see you've decided to wash all the floors; well you didn't need to, especially in the kitchen... Anyway, Sir and I are both going out to look for some stuff."

Connie looked at Minion with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension "So, who's going to stay at the lair?"

"Erm... Just you, I think. I believe the Brainbot wore out his battery by chasing the wrench for ages."

"So...I'm going to be completely alone. At the lair. By myself, with nobody watching me?"

"Pretty much."

Minion could almost read the thoughts of escape which were running through her head. "How long for?" Connie asked, too quickly.

"A few hours." Minion replied "Is that okay with you?"

Connie had to bite her lip to prevent herself from giggling like a small child "Yup!" She grinned.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later, then" the space fish said as he walked towards the door.

Connie waited for Minion to shut the door before jumping in the air with joy, and then going off to empty the water she had been using into the drain. She was getting the chance to run away! She could barely contain her excitement as she set the mop into the cleaning equipment storage room.

She brought her ear to the door, and listened for any voices "Okay Minion! Let's go to the 'shopping mall' to purchase electronic goods! We will be back in several hours. I hope our prisoner does not leave under any circumstances!" Megamind seemed to yell out.

"Yes, Sir! That would be really bad. Because I am turning all the traps and locks off! And it will be really easy to exit and get into the building." Minion replied as almost as loudly as Megamind.

"Well, Minion! Are you ready to leave, using the exit by the water cooler!"

"Sorry, Sir! I did not hear you! Where is the exit?"

"By the water cooler!"

"The what!"

"**The WATER COOLER!"**

Connie heard them both laugh and then take loud steps to the supposed exit, and a door being opened and slammed shut. She sighed, a few minutes before she had actually been convinced that this was a genuine way for her to escape, but after that 'conversation' she was sure that this was a trap.

Or, maybe she had actually offended the villain, and he was letting her go because he was too tired of her. But a second ago he hadn't sounded very upset...

Connie paused in thought, and then decided to give the escape attempt a go. Whatever happened, it was better to actually try to escape, and if it was a trap, then at least she was stuck here both ways.

She opened the door, and set out to look for the water cooler.

(Meanwhile, at the other side of the lair)

"Do you think it'll work, Minion?" Megamind asked with childish glee.

"Of course, Sir." Minion replied, happy to see Megamind back to his normal self "It's not like there's any reason for it not to work."

"How long do we have to wait? I mean, it's cold and dark out here."

"I'm betting that she'll be gone in the next ten minutes. "

"Minion! In ten minutes, my feet will be frozen to the ground!" Megamind said through chattered teeth.

"Okay, I think that there's another entrance, which is through one of the lower windows, and it leads into the 'Current Evil Weapons' room." Minion thought out loud.

"Great! Let's go through it. I'm freezing!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to go in alone. I won't fit through without damaging something, but it'll be okay. I mean, I don't get as cold as quickly as you do, and I'll come in when I'm sure she's gone."

(Meanwhile, at the exit of the lair)

Connie had found the exit.

Not the fake one (Which actually did have alligators in it, as she'd found out the hard way), but the one by the water cooler. The thing was, that it wasn't actually a door. No, it was a brick wall which only stood out because it had nothing on it. No paintings, posters, bookshelves or strangely high windows. Plus, it was the only wall next to a water cooler.

Grinning to herself, Connie got instantly reminded of the similar 'portal' from the Harry Potter books, and threw a brick at it to test it out. There was a flicker of blue light, and the brick was instantly swallowed by the 'wall'. _Is it a hologram? _Connie puzzled.

_Time to blow this Popsicle stand! _Connie smirked and steadied herself to run at the wall.

**3...** She had decided to do a mental countdown before starting to run for effect.

**2...** And then something caught her eye.

**1...**

It was the 'current evil weapons' room. Clearly marked by a sign which loosely hung from a nail which was in at three quarters of the way up on the door.

A vision of Minion telling her that it was "off limits" swam through her head. Why was it off limits? Because it contained some of Megamind's latest evil weapons in it?

Curiosity killed the cat, as the saying went.

_But I'm not a cat, _Connie smirked, _and I want to see what's inside of it before I go._

She opened the door quietly, but as soon as she walked in, she was reminded that she was alone in the lair. She didn't flick on the lights, in case they would be seen from the outside, but allowed herself to slam the door.

"Hold on a second..." Connie said to her "If the exit is a hologram...Then how the hell did they bang a door when they walked out? Unless..."

**THUD!**

Connie jumped as she heard something fall into the room. She went to switch the lights on and investigate what had fallen in, yet finding it hard to ignore the different inventions around her.

She went towards the now opened window, finding no-other than the blue alien writhing in pain on the floor "That was a higher fall than I expected..."He muttered.

Connie looked up to see the window open, _why did he go through there to get in?_

"M...Megamind?" Connie asked "What are you doing here?"

"Technically I should be asking the same question to you..." Megamind's eyes snapped open "Connie? I thought you had left already."

Connie suddenly felt a little crestfallen. _So he did want me to leave..._

"I was planning to escape. Sorry..."

Megamind paused and proceeded to bite his lip.

A moment of silence passed before Megamind got up, making sure that the frail ligaments of his body weren't too hurt and began "No... I should be the one saying 'sorry'. I kept you here when I had no need for you, and then I made you do work because I wanted you to pay for blowing up the Brainbots, when you did that purely out of self defence. You've probably missed a valuable day of _shool, _and that's all because of me. "

"Actually, today is a teacher training day." Connie pointed out.

"Okay, so you didn't miss a day of it." His face brightened a little "But I'm still really sorry."

Another moment of silence between the two as Connie mulled over what he had just said.

Then the silence broke. "It's okay, apology accepted. To be honest, I didn't expect anything of the 'confession of guilt' sort from a super-villain."

"And I didn't expect such acceptance from the super-hero's sister."

"Oh don't worry, I'm nothing like him. I wouldn't want to be anyway."

"Really?" Megamind seemed puzzled "But... He's a superhero. Everyone loves him... "

"Wayne! I don't think so." Scoffed Connie, throwing her hand up in the air "I can't stand the guy."

Megamind gave Connie a strange look, "You're kidding..."

"I don't see what everyone finds in him. He's attention seeking, way too full of himself and smothering when you actually receive any attention from him. Talking of attention, it's partly his fault I didn't receive any from my parents when I was younger."

"What? Really? What happened?"

"My dad doesn't really give a shit about anyone anyway, but when Wayne was going through his 'training' stage to become a superhero, they gave 100% of their focus on him and his studies. Unfortunately, they just ignored me when I was there. And I think that's why I'm not really a 'people- person' nowadays."

"I can't believe that I actually found someone who doesn't like him. And it's kind of ironic that it's his half-sister..."

"Agreed. When I watched you two battle it out on TV, I always kind of hoped that you'd hurt him one day. Like, hurt him badly."

Megamind's eyes widened at the last sentence "That's a bit sadistic..."

Connie chortled "That's rich, coming from you! You're the one who's got a room dedicated to weapons designed just to damage him!"

"... I'm a villain, but you're his sister. That's different." Megamind replied with a hurt tone.

Connie stopped. She didn't want to make him angry like last time, so she just sat down beside him; allowing another age of silence to pass between the two.

Twiddling his thumbs, Megamind looked down for a split second before noticing Connie get up and explore the room.

She went up to the model of an invention before them.

"I was working on that one before we kidnapped you." Megamind said, re-gaining his posture.

"Really? What does it do?"

"Well, what is going to happen, is that MetroMan is going to advance to the centre-most part of the room, when the panel that he'll be standing on will disappear, and he'll fall into a never-ending hole. With spikes, and acid...Oh! And lazers! Definitely lazers!"

Connie blinked. "There's a problem with that."

"What?"

"Wayne can fly. He won't fall into the hole..."

Megamind raised an eyebrow. Then looked at the model, subsequently looked at Connie, and then back at the model "You're right..."

"It's an easy mistake to make!" Connie quickly muttered "I mean, he's got quite a few different super-powers, so it's easy to lose track of them."

"But flying! Every superhero has that! I can't believe I forgot that he could do it... I must seem like a right idiot now."

Connie laughed. "It's okay, what I think you could do, is have some kind of device actually force him down into the hole and push him into the lazers, spikes and acid, etcetera..."

Megamind looked at the adolescent with new gained respect. _Maybe this is what I need..._He thought, _someone who will give me some newer, and more refreshing ideas. Someone who will help me become less... Predictable? Besides, companies do this all the time; look for kids and their newer ideas._

Then, a more selfish thought kicked in, _and I bet the look on Mr. Goody-two-shoes' face will be brilliant when he sees that his sister prefers hanging out with me._

_I think I should hold onto her for a bit longer..._

"Hey Connie, do you want to help me out with this project? I think I could use your help."

(TBC...)

**A/U: Phew! That was such a long chapter to write! But I'm pretty pleased with it XD**

**So, Connie almost escaped, but didn't because she's stupid. :( And she also made Megamind cry, which makes Scooter sad. **

**Because underneath it all, Connie is just a jealous, stupid and annoying little kid who never got a hug from mommy (*cries*), and dislikes Wayne so much she wants to side with his enemy! (Dun, Dun, DUUUUN!) **

**I believe I missed out the opportunity for Megamind to scream out the "Ow! My giant blue head!" Line when he fell out of the window, but oh well.**

**Anyway, we got a bit of MetroMan in the beginning! As well as a brief mention of Natman (Yay for made-up superheroes!) as well as a small spoiler in upcoming events (*coughcoughheroes/villains expocoughcough*) in the plot.**

**Well, reviews make me extra, super happy! (Hint, hint!) And I guess I'll see you guys later :D**


	15. Chapter 15

: Chapter Fifteen:

It came as a pleasant surprise to Connie to wake up in a room which was indeed hers; however, for the first few minutes she had a small amount of difficulty remembering how she got back to the Scott mansion.

And then it all came back.

For a few hours, she and Megamind had worked on the physics of getting Wayne to get forced into the trap. Her initial idea had been to have a ceiling which lowered down, making the hero have a decision whether to go down, or to get crushed. Unfortunately, both had realised that being indestructible, he probably wouldn't worry about being crushed head-on.

They had been thinking of ideas when Minion had come in, and freaked out when he saw that Connie was still there. After a brief explanation from Megamind, Minion had participated with the ideas and discussions until about one-o-clock in the morning, when it was "officially bed-time for all under eighteens in the evil lair" as Minion had phrased it.

It was only then, when Megamind had made the decision make Minion take her home. This unnerved Connie significantly, because she wanted to stay, but Megamind assured that they'd be "seeing each other soon". Fortunately for him, Minion took Connie to the invisible car before she could question on how they'd come in contact again.

She'd lead Minion to her Mansion whilst being half-asleep, and the rest seemed to be a blur; yet it was obvious what had happened afterwards.

Connie stretched her arms as she got out of her bed, and noticed that yet again, she was still in her old clothes. That, and she hadn't had the chance to shower for the past couple of days, which would probably explain why she reeked of body odour.

_Oh well, _She thought, _nothing that a shower won't fix._

She let her feet slide into her small, brown teddy-bear shaped slippers, and then walked to her en-suite bathroom. After quickly slipping her clothes off, she walked in and let the water cleanse her body, both mentally and physically of what had happened over the past few days.

The biggest thing that had pissed her off about the 'kidnapping' had to be the fact that she had planned to relax on her long weekend. This included watching T.V. whilst sipping on large glasses of kool-aid. Unfortunately, those 'dreams' had been shattered by her being forced to clean, but she didn't regret it much. She had gained a somewhat of an ally-status with the city's supervillain and besides, she still had today to chillax.

At the end of the shower, she heard a knock on the door. It was probably Carlos, the pseudo-butler/doorman who had recently come and moved in from Portugal and was working at the Scott mansion as part-time. He had chiselled features, dark hair and chestnut-brown eyes. He was, as some would call, handsome and was a genuinely nice guy. He spoke with a thick accent "Mistress Connie? Is that you?"

Connie threw on a white bathrobe "Yeah! Wait! I'll be out in a second!"

She put her clothes in a laundry basket and unlocked the door, to find Carlos holding out a towel for her hair "Sorry, I didn't know if you were in after you didn't turn up yesterday, and I forgot to put the towels in a bit earlier-.."

"It's okay, Carlos. " Connie smiled as she wrapped it around her hair which had turned a light, creamy colour.

"So, where were you? Master Scott even came in looking for you yesterday..."

"Just... Out and about. Wait... Wayne was looking for me?"

"Yeah! He got all crazy-like when we told him we hadn't seen you since Saturday. Apparently he wanted to take you to some kind of expo next weekend?"

Connie raised an eyebrow at the butler as they descended down flight of stairs "Are you sure it was Wayne, I mean... It's kind of out of character for him to suddenly want to hang around with me."

"I don't know about that, Mistress Connie. You two seemed like you were having fun on T.V last Saturday..."

Connie stopped walking for a second. "T.V?"

"Yeah... Did you hurt yourself when you walked into that lamp-post? You kind of went full-pelt at it."

"They got _that_ on the news?" Connie screeched.

"Channel eight, 'MetroMan's family – uncovered'. But it's no big deal; I mean you've been on T.V. before, right? You're sometimes mentioned on the documentaries on him. Plus, it was like a five minute segment." Carlos attempted to soothe.

"But that was only a brief mention, Carlos!" Connie despaired "How badly did they get into detail?"

"Not much. Just a brief bio, like your name and age and your history with MetroMan. How could you have missed it? It was on the six o clock, the one you always watch."

_I was probably too busy getting chased by Brainbots..._Connie rolled her eyes. "Let's change the topic, shall we...? So, what's for breakfast?"

"You kind of missed it. Its two-o-clock, but I could get someone to make you lunch? "

"That sounds all right."

Connie sat down in the living room, and turned the T.V. on. After flicking through her series links on T.V. shows which she had set up to record automatically, she came to the conclusion that she hadn't missed anything interesting over the past few days and went back to her recent favourite, Disney channel.

'Tween' stars often made her uninterested, but some shows on the channel were actually decent, and the jokes even sometimes made her laugh along with the canned audience. Unfortunately, today there also seemed to be nothing of interest, so she went on the movies.

"_Oh my god! Santa! I know him!"_

Connie's watching of the green-clad elf was interrupted as one of the maids brought her a piece of toast and a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice over on a tray. "What would you like, Mistress Connie? Cornflakes or Spanish tortilla?"

"Oh, Agnes! You spoil me, you know that? I'll be fine with this for now, but if you come back in five minutes I may change my mind." Connie cheerfully said before biting into the food.

She could almost hear Agnes saying something along the lines of 'spoiled brat' under her breath. _Hm, _She thought, _Will have to tell mum to fire her..._

Unfortunately, that was probably not going to be the case, Agnes seemed to be one of her mother's closest 'friends' , well, as friendly as a maid could get with someone.

She had once overheard Agnes telling one of the other maids about her newest business conquest, to paint old furniture pink and to sell it as 'French furniture'. However, like the rest of her bragged and grossly exaggerated ideas, the idea of selling pastel-pink furniture had gone down the drain. Connie knew of people like her, always trying to break free of the working world and go and do something of her own. However, she always lacked the effort to put into her ideas, and it wouldn't come to Connie as a surprise if she ended up dying in the exact same financial state which she was of today.

Agnes was also one of those people who still went after MetroMan and flirted with him, even when he was apparently going out with someone. This, of course, made Connie resent her even more, because the thing that she hated even more than Wayne, was his hoard of obsessive fangirls.

After about half-way through the movie, the doorbell rang "Is she home yet?" Connie heard a low masculine voice ring outside.

_Oh God, no! _Connie frowned.

"Yeah! She's here; she's just watching a movie in the living room!" Agnes' excited tone made Connie grind her teeth together. "Oh, Monsieur Wayne! Have you been working out? Your body is so fit!"

Connie almost retched at the mental image of the Québec-ian maid squeezing his overly huge arm and attempting to get closer with him. Fortunately she heard the other French-Canadian woman step into the conversation "Come on, Agnes! When you've done flirting with Master Wayne, please remember your asparagus in the kitchen is burning."

_Go, on Charlotte! Tell her how it is! _Connie mentally rooted for the other maid.

"Yeah, sorry to let you go, Agnes. I need to see Connie right now." She heard Wayne add.

"Okies! But make sure you come and visit me soon!"

"Will do." Wayne smiled.

Connie panicked, she should have hidden the second she heard him ring the doorbell. She really wasn't in the mood to see him, especially whilst she was trying to relax. Quickly, she jumped behind the couch, covering herself with a pillow.

"Connie?" she heard a voice call out "You there?"

_Okay, _using every ounce of her might, Connie held her breath and calmed herself down, _if I don't make any noise, maybe he won't think I'm here and won't bother to use his X-Ray vision._

Suddenly, there was a small tingling sensation across Connie's ankle. She bent down to find that a small money spider was crawling up. _Awww! _Connie smiled to herself, _how cute!_

She would have picked it off, but she couldn't move without making some noise, so endurance seemed to be the only option. However, it became increasingly difficult as the spider kept on crawling up, all the way to her upper thigh, which was hard to ignore when one was only in a bath robe. _Okay, I'm NOT going to freak out..._

_NOT FREAKING OUT!_

And then it advanced to her hip. _OKAY! OFFICIALLY FREAKING OUT!_

Connie leaped up and screamed "Get off!"

Wayne looked in surprise as he saw his half sister roll across the floor and wriggle about, yelling something about a spider. Then he noticed a small black creature limp away from his sibling, and realised that Connie was now freaking out over nothing.

She too, suddenly stopped as her eyes moved to the spider which was making its way along the rug, and then up to Wayne. She quickly jumped up and smiled awkwardly "Erm...Hi?"

"I'm not even going to ask the spider." Wayne stated.

"_Oh-kay... _So, what do you want?"

"Well, I was thinking the other day..."

"Oh no! MetroMan was thinking! Save yourselves!" Connie flailed around in sarcasm.

"And I wondered if you'd like to come with me to the heroes and villains expo?"

Connie paused for a second. She held a gaze at Wayne, her gray eyes narrowed suspiciously "Why?"

There was a brief moment of silence as Wayne picked out his words "Well, I thought that our trip to the pizza place was kind of cut short, with Megamind attacking and the party and all... and maybe, you know, maybe you might find the expo cool? I mean, I'm one of the guests of honours, as usual, and I can get you into access into the heroes-only zone..."

"The what-zone?"

"You know... The area where you need a pass to get to usually."

"Ohh...So you're offering me VIP passes to the loser department, accompanied by the person whom I'd least like to be with? Um, no thanks."

"You're really not interested in meeting heroes that you've heard of on the news?"

"Read. My. Lips." Connie said slowly, adding emphasis and malice to each word for effect "To be honest, I'd be more interested in chilling out at Villains area. I wonder if your butt-buddy Megamind ever gets asked for autographs?"

_It was actually a good question, _Connie wondered as she walked towards the door, _I wonder if he'll be there. He said that's where he got the evil monopoly from last year._

Suddenly there was a loud bang as Wayne crashed to door shut in front of her, stopping her from exiting the room. Connie turned to face him, and was shocked at how quickly his pupils had begun to turn slightly amber, like when he was usually preparing to lazer something. "You listen here, young lady," He snarled "Megamind is not my 'butt-buddy'. The villains going to this expo are very dangerous, even the police don't dare to try to capture them because they know that with so many of them there, they'll be killed in seconds. Look, I'm offering the access to a place where some of the world's most well known heroes will be visiting. It's an opportunity that **many** people would **kill **to get into. So you'd better be grateful that I'm even _offering _this chance to you."

Connie looked at him with an aghast gaze; she'd never expected him to get this angry! What? Had her joking comment about visiting the villain side really got him that angry? She stayed silent with fear until he spoke again. "I know you may not like me that much, so you'd be glad to know that there would be someone other joining along if you came. One of the trainees wants to tag along, and she's about your age."

Then he turned away from the door and floated up a bit, towering over Connie "I know it may seem 'lame' to you, especially for someone who's not that keen on heroes..." He sighed "But it'd mean a heck of a lot if you did come. Just... think about it?"

And with that he himself left the room, leaving a rather shaken Connie behind.

(TBC)

**A/N: Phew.**

**Well, my dad has been a retard, and added some dodgy blocking software, so if you can read this, it means that I have somehow gotten past this. Also, I've recently had exams at school, so it's taken time to write this.**

**Anyway... ZOMG. Connie has pissed Wayne off, which is NO good. (LOL –"butt buddy" xD)**

**And yay for nerdy conventions! Who doesn't love 'em?**

**One of my friends from school has been stalking my interwebs, and has discovered this, so please if you do see this 'Shivam' person, please kill him for me. It would mean a lot **

**So, you guys know the deal. Reviews make me super happy! And next chapter will be coming along the mountain when it comes (that sounds almost dirty... :S)**


	16. Chapter 16

: Chapter Sixteen:

Returning to school was not difficult for Connie. It was, as some would call it, 'same old, same old.' It was already lunch, as her first four lessons had flown by all too rapidly. Nevertheless, her mind could not drift away from what had happened over during the long weekend. The blue villain's words swam among the murky depths of her imagination _"We'll be seeing each other very soon, Miss. Scott. Very soon."_

Being ridiculously overlooked gave Connie the freedom from being picked on by bullies, however pangs of jealousy ran through her as she saw the small, giggly groups of teenage girls hanging around the endless wasteland of the school. Connie wanted to be a part of a group, or at least have some kinds of friends she could depend on.

Sure, she was sometimes invited to some kinds of social events by the girls her year, but those were rarer than a chance of snowfall in Brazil. It was as if people just didn't acknowledge her presence, and when she tried to strike up a conversation with someone, they ignored her or suddenly began talking with their other friends.

This had lead for Connie to become very self-conscious. If anyone behind her was giggling or whispering, she'd instantly turn around and snap at them. Not to mention, she was always looking at herself in the mirror, not for self-adoration, but to make sure that she looked presentable.

Finishing her lunch, Connie got up and slowly drifted towards the library, a place where she spent most of her break time. However, luck soon hit, as the librarian called towards her "Hey! You! Whatever your name is..."

"Connie."

"Yeah, Connie! The book you reserved finally got returned."

"Really? Awesome." Connie beamed at the middle aged woman as she picked up the book.

Connie loved reading about historical fiction. Most fiction books were about hyper-powered teenagers trying to live in society whilst trying to fight crime. A plot better left to television, but popular amongst high-school 'readers' as the majority lacked in amounts of detail, meaning that their assigned book reports would be a piece of cake.

She flipped the book open. From what she'd heard about it from the reviews on the internet, was that it was about a teenage girl from England in the Victorian period working in the looms. She didn't know what it exactly was, but there was something about a time where there were no super-heroes, and the primitiveness of the human race just kept her interest.

Just as Connie was getting into the story, the bell rang to signify that it was time for her final lesson of the day. Unhappy with being interrupted from her book, Connie dog-eared the page, carefully placed into her floral rucksack and looked at her time table. Her next lesson was Religious Studies.

Normally, she found the lesson pointless, unfortunately her school believed it was a key core subject and made it compulsory. However, the more recent topic hadn't been too boring. Morals and ethics seemed to spark interest even the lazier members of the classroom, and so far the debates that had happened had been rather fun to talk about.

That, and her previous old, boring and supposedly perverted R.S. teacher had been replaced by a much younger, hip and charismatic guy with a funny British accent. It had been amusing to ask him if he was going to the Queen to share his tea with and if he was having 'fish and chips' for dinner. He'd just laughed and shrugged it off; sometimes even asking the asker whether they 'ate burgers with president Obama'.

"Okay class," He began with a happy, excited tone "Today we are going to be carrying on with our current topic of 'morals'. This lesson, we're going to be focusing on the ethics of animal testing..."

And excited ripple of murmurs erupted throughout the classroom as students exchanged rumours regarding the topic "Okay, okay. I can understand that this is a bit of a controversial topic, and that some might know more than others. So could someone please start us off by telling us what exactly animal testing is?"

Connie didn't know much about the topic, although she was excited that they would be covering it in depth. A voice rang out at the back section of the broad class room. "It's when animals get scientifically tested on. Like... They use cosmetics and stuff on them to see if they'll be harmful to people as well. I heard they also do a lot of health tests on crap like disease cures..."

"Excellent, Leah. Pretty much summarised it up there. Did you know that a crisp company experimented on a number of rats by force feeding them a high cholesterol diet, and then cutting their legs off to find out how their arteries were affected?"

The girls of the class all cried out in an outrage, whilst one of the boys asked "Hey, what's 'crisps'?"

"Potato chips." The Englishman replied with a small smile.

Another student raised their hand "But, Mr. Smith... isn't that like... Illegal...?"

"Unfortunately, no. But you guys need to get both sides of the story; these experiments have lead to a number of great scientific discoveries..." Mr. Smith began to explain, clicking onto the next slide on his PowerPoint presentation.

(One hour later)

The rest of the hour went on quicker than everyone thought, as the bell rang with no warning as a student was explaining her view on the slight positives on feeding GM crops to rabbits first. "An interesting point, Rebecca. It does make sense that we should feed animals the crops first, in case the Modification somehow screwed around so that we'd get sick if we ate it." The adult commented with an ecstatic tone "Okay then, class. For homework, I want you guys to research a case of animal testing, and come up with two positives and negatives on it. "

As Connie got her backpack packed, the teacher walked towards her. "Good Lesson, Connie?"

Connie whirled around "Oh... Yeah. It was very interesting learning about how those animals are treated. I'll be sure to check the label on my shampoo from now on."

"Glad to hear it." He smiled "however, next lesson, I'd like you to contribute a smidge more. I've read some of your previous essays, and I must say, you're a bright and very able kid. Just speak up a tad bit; I'm sure we'd love to hear that voice of yours."

_Who is he kidding? _She questioned herself. "I'll try."

"Wonderful." He grinned back.

_I guess he's just trying to be a better teacher. _Connie politely waved back to him as she opened the door.

"Wait. Connie. One question."

"Huh? What is it?"

"You're Lord and Lady Scott's kid, right?"He asked, flicking his hand through the springy part of his dark, brunette-ginger hair.

Connie felt her chest tighten. _Oh God. Not him... _"Yeah. What about it?"

"Not much. I'd just rather like to thank them for inviting me to their spring gala. It convinced me to move over here. Would it be trouble for you to give them the message?"

"I'll pass it on."

"Lovely. Well, ever so sorry for keeping you back a bit. Hope I didn't make you late for anything. Bye, then, Connie."

Connie walked out into the corridor. How did he know who she was?

Well, there was the news. Perhaps he'd heard about her on that; she'd gained a few surprising looks from passersby in the corridors today, and her being recently in the news had probably gained her somewhat of a recognition.

Even so, she was surprised that it had been her parents who had convinced Mr. Smith to move into Metro. How did her parents know a teacher from England? He had to be famous, or something. But he was just a teacher. Even his name was boring (she'd found it on the school newsletter on the day he had joined), Peter Dan Smith? It just seemed so... Common.

She'd managed to walk out of the deserted school without thinking. She guessed that it was time to return to her ordinary 'schedule' of life. Wake up, breakfast, school, get back, do homework, watch TV, go on the internet and sleep.

Although her life had previously seemed perfectly ordinary, there now was an air of dreary and tedious repetitiveness. A cycle of which there now seemed to be no end, unless she, Connie Scott, managed to break free. She hardly ever had new mail, all the news always seemed to revolve around her brother and Megamind.

The teen sighed as she turned to a quiet street, which lead to her house. But what had caused this revelation? Had it been the chance encounter between the supervillain and her which had just thrown her predictable and typical life upside down? Whatever it was, she wanted to see him again. Although she wouldn't admit it, she had had a strange thrill run through her when she had found herself kidnapped, when she had broken the window and ran away. A feeling of excitement and adventure, which she hadn't felt for a long, long time. Stockholm syndrome, or not, she wanted it. _Needed it._

Suddenly, her train of thought was interrupted, as her vision was covered and her body has abruptly restrained by what felt like... Leather gloves? Connie had a minor panic attack until smooth and composed voice hushed her.

"Guess Who?"

(TBC...)

**A/U: Wow. Again, I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the age-long wait, but once more, I had been cursed with the deadly (to stories everywhere) writer's block. So, we get a quick glimpse into Connie's life, even though it is extremely boring.**

**And before you ask, Mr. Smith was inspired by Robert Langdon ('The Da Vinci Code'), my RS teacher and my art teacher, all in one giant, British mishmash. Oh, what fun!**

**And yeah, she gets pretty ignored at school, too. Poor child. She'll grow up okay, though! n_n**

**I've been re-reading some of the older chapters, and God, did I write like an eight-year-old on a sugar high having fun with a keyboard... However, it's nice to see that I've atleast managed to come a short way from that stage.**

**I know that this was a short chapter, but I promise next one will be TONS better, quicker and a lot longer. Thanks!**

**Have a nice day/afternoon/night!**

**-Scooter.**


	17. Chapter 17

:Chapter Seventeen:

Connie let out a small, sharp breath. Surely it couldnt be...

"Megamind?"

A small, rather evil rumble of laughter filled the air for a brief few seconds "Whom else? When I told you that wed meet up again, I wasnt lying, my dear. Ill let you know, I always keep a promise."

She felt him loosen his light grip, and remove his leather-clad palms from her eyes. She looked up adoringly into his starburst green eyes "Are you really expecting me to believe you?" She grinned.

"I guess you'll have to." He smirked back, but then let his face drop as he saw Connies uncertain frown "Lets try it out, shall we? I promise that you'll never get hurt within my company, and that Ill keep you safe as long as you are within my earshot."

Raising her eyebrow, Connie replied "You're sounding like Wayne. Are you sure that you can keep to that? Anything could happen. One of your inventions could blow up, or a truck could smash into the lair..."

"Dear Miss. Scott, are you suggesting that I do not understand the precautionary principle? Of course I know that anything could happen to you. However, the most important thing to me is that you trust me, believe in me and know that if absolutely anything, and I mean **anything**, happens. I promise to protect you with my life."

Connie stared at him. Was it a cruel joke? His tone and gaze seemed to be of certainty "What makes me so special to have your protection? She tentatively questioned the alien."

He seemed to pause for a moment "I find you special enough because for one, youre one of the only people in _Metrosity _who dislike MetroMan, a quality which I indeed find very interesting in a person and would like to study why. Also, if anything does happen to you whilst youre in my company, Im sure that I will be the one suffering from absolutely devastating consequences, most probably dealt out by your brother. You see, although I am sure you hate him so, Im also sure that he seems to rather like you and by that, value your life. Which is yet another one of the reasons I kidnapped you over the weekend, dont take it personally, but you really would make rather good bait. Anyway, if youd die, I would probably be beaten to a pulp and left for dead, which is not the way I really want to go, if you catch my drift."

Reading his expression, Connie was certain of one thing. It was obvious he wasn't telling her something "Are you sure that those were _all_ the reasons why you'd want to keep me alive?"

Megamind opened his mouth, but then slowly closed and sealed it by biting his lip. Another brief second passed between them, when he suddenly seemed to get impatient and blurted out "We're wasting time here! Come on, let's go. The longer we spend here, the more likely it is that were seen and nothing good will come out of that."

Connie followed the villain as he quickly grabbed her hand and lead her behind the way she had walked up "Are we using the invisible car?" She asked.

The genius shook his head "Minion needed it, we're planning to help do something at the expo this weekend, and its a bit short notice. I came here on my hover bike."

"So, you are going to the expo. Wayne wants me to tag along, too." Connie grinned.

"Yes. I'm a frequent goer to the villains part. It's like a bit of a good old get-together. Meet up with some... well; Im not sure if you can call them friends exactly, as everyone usually tends to hate eachother. Half the time its the other villains trying to boast about their latest achievements and whatnot, therefore making it a bore to someone of my evil talent. Its meant to be as you people call an expo, however, for us it is really all about getting the heroes."

Connie was confused "What do you mean?"

"Imagine this," He explained as he reached the bike "All the most famous, notorious and genius evil masterminds in one place with all the goody-two-shoes trapped in their department like rats. If we could somehow find a weakness that they all share and use it against them, well, wed probably finish the take-over by Sunday afternoon. Alas, we tend to get matched, as there are typically more heroes than villains, but it did kind of work in the past."

He helped Connie hop onto the bike by pushing her up onto it. Connie was intrigued by the new information she was receiving. "Really? How?"

Megaminds face bore an evil smile "He didnt tell you? Well, hardly surprising to be honest. It wasnt a good day for those on the side of justice. The villains managed to detonate an explosive with a corrosive nature, practically dissolving the heroes who didnt possess powers of indestructible skin or such. Most people made it out alive, as one of the goody-two-shoes managed to save them all with super speed. Were still trying to figure out who that was, by the way. Anyway, it was a near success, and it actually managed to bring your brother into a slightly weaker physical state..."

Connie stared at him, shocked. "What! But isnt he like... Invincible?"

"Invincible and invulnerable (well, semi-invulnerable, in your brothers case) are... different things." Megamind stated as a matter-of-factly as he too climbed onto the hoverbike "The corrosive substance somehow managed to travel down to his lungs, burning them from the inside. He couldnt do much on that month, his powers limited down to his Lazer vision and whatnot. He couldnt run or fly for more than a few minutes, making that a rather successful and productive month for crime around the city. Nevertheless, the typically useless police force managed to step up, and actually move their lazy behinds for a change. And unfortunately, within six weeks he was fully recovered."

The villain started the bike up, and Connie felt a rather uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she realised that they were indeed hovering about a foot off the ground. "So, we're not going to go too high, are we?"

"Ah, well. It depends what you call high. Due to it being around the time for city-patrol for your brother, we can't rise too high up, as he'd spot us, and I don't want to be the one to explain why youre hanging around with me, for obvious reasons. But, we can't fly too low, because its a massive risk well be visible to civilians. So, what I thought was to drift around the town, as my lair is pretty much around the other side of the city, I'll send a couple of my new Brainbots to wreak some havoc to keep MetroMan busy whilst we go across open area. And yes, well be crossing ocean water, so hold on or you'll fall off."

Connie quickly ran the plan through her head. It seemed to be pretty fool-proof, unless a group of sea-men on some ship would spot them. "You managed to get the Brainbots working already?"

"It was non-stop work, but I've got 30 now. They work fine, but I'm planning to get at least a couple thousand done before I'm finished."

Connie whistled, whilst Megamind carried on "They are quite a bit different to the last generation. The one that I used for reference, or the surviving one, was a presentation model. It was far more aggressive and typically used for show. His legacy of attempting to bite ones arm off lives in the current model, which is turning out to be rather painful. He paused and awkwardly looked down at his watch "Anyway, I've talked way too much. Lets get going, if we want to work in the lair."

Before Connie could blurt out that she liked listening to his ideas, the bike hovered up a few feet in the air and sped off.

It was thrilling. The wind rushed through Connies face, whipping her milky hair. The engine seemed to sound out a low hum of a purr as the vehicle hurried across the late afternoon sky, rooftops and roads were soon under her feet. Connie quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, clutching them for her life, falling off now was probably going to cause sudden death.

They were soon flying over the ocean; a deep, murky blue surface, rippled by countless waves. It reflected them both, letting Connie look at them both. She herself looked shocked, her skin had now a paler complexion, eyes wide but excited. Megamind on the other hand, seemed to be calm and poised; a small, content smile on his lips. Even whilst they were being reflected off a surface, the vivid colour in his eyes didnt cease to shine in a way most enticing.

He turned his head back at her "Are you okay?"

Connie giggled "I'm way past okay! This is the most awesomest thing ever!"

She was met with a raised eyebrow from the alien "You weren't even a bit scared?"

"Hell, no!" she retorted.

A mischievous smile curled up in his lips as he turned to face the front once more. "Brave kid." He sniffed, so quietly it was barely audible for her ears.

The engine was revved once more as the hoverbike advanced faster, and in the distance, Connie began to see the beginnings of buildings and civilization. She felt the bike dive down a bit, and soon, the water began trailing behind them as the bike somehow displaced it. Vapour sprayed onto Connies skin, clinging onto her, illuminating her face, aided by the slowly falling dropping sun.

A new sound filled the air, it was hollow and rather robotic. It was like a small chirp, which suddenly got accompanied by many more. "Hey, look!" Megamind yelped "They've come out to meet us!"

Connie glanced ahead, and almost gasped. A small cloud of what seemed to be blue and black was coming straight ahead of them. It was only then when Connie registered the sound in her head. _Bowg-Bowg..._

It was the Brainbots! Lead by no other than Helio himself.

(TBC...)

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Okay, I lied; this chapter isnt really that long and that great. But its more of a transition kind of thing. Non-actiony, yes. Unnecessary, kind of...  
Sorry about that hiatus. Weve recently been extremely busy, especially with our childminder from another country falling into a horrible state with brain haemorrhage. Ive had to help mom with interviewing new people. That, plus a crap-ton of school work means Ive been much too busy to do much, but Im definitely back now. (I hope).**

**Anyway, not much happening in this chapter, but dont worry, next chapter will actually be much more exciting. And I kid you not, Im actually a page into it, and it has action (yay!).**

**Ill see you guys later!**

**-Scooter.**


	18. Chapter 18

:Chapter Eighteen:

**Before I let this chapter begin, I've got a couple of brief things to mention. Firstly, I believe I forgot to credit the idea of the 'corrosive in lungs to defeat MetroMan' plan to the wonderful fanfic by ****Dragon's Lover1****, 'Bad to be Good'. It is one of my all time favourite fanfics, and I'd recommend it to pretty much anyone who is looking for a good read. I remembered the idea from somewhere and completely forgotten to credit it.**

**( Sorry! -_-')**

**Another thing: This chapter contains a bit of violence, so be prepared. It's not very pretty.**

_/Roughly two weeks later._

_Connie had been making secret visits to the lair every day. She had explained to Carlos that she had recently taken up hockey at school and her physical education teacher wanted her to come to the practise sessions daily, and afterwards her friends had asked to come round and do some homework at their house._

_Carlos was thrilled not only by the fact that Connie was finally taking up something social and healthy, but by the fact that Connie was showing signs of actually having friends. She'd always seemed lonely, and perhaps having some company from girls her age would do her some good, after all, she had seemed more cheery and less moody over the past week or so._

_Never could he have guessed that Connie was infact staying in the home of the city's resident supervillain...She felt kind of bad about lying to him, Carlos was a nice guy who looked after her more than her parents ever had, and only wanted to see her be happy. However, technically, she wasn't lying when she said that her 'friends' had asked her over..._

_Connie patted Helio, who had decided to 'power down' on her lap, the rumbling of his engine bore likeness to a purr of a cat. A strangely comforting sound. _

_Megamind was prancing around the room, looking through his various plans that had been hung up by pieces of string from the ceiling. Connie had to admit, it was a pretty nifty way of organising one's ideas. Slightly confusing, but if you remembered where you put what, every note was clearly visible and easy to see. _

_They had both realised that 'the pit of death' was probably not going to work out; so, they'd moved onto a newer idea. Whilst thinking of how to force his nemesis, Megamind had found out that with enough precision, he could use the power of magnetism to supercharge and unlock a strength not known of (on earth anyway). However, his tactic would involve somehow controlling magnets and their forces in a way so precise, it seemed almost impossible to harness._

"_What about somehow making uber-powerful shoes with that magnet power?" Connie chirped after sipping on an ice-cold glass of root beer._

"_It's an idea. But why would I need a pair of powerful shoes?" The alien responded_

"_I don't know... You could kick stuff, oh! And you could jump really high!" _

_Megamind turned to the teen, deep in though. "Maybe, maybe... Actually, that's not a bad idea at all."_

_Connie had difficulty restraining herself from grinning harder. 'He likes my idea!' She happily thought. The villain walked towards her, his soft cape flowing behind him like silk. The room begun to get fuzzy, the background melting slightly out of focus. And there he was, about a few inches away from her face._

_He bent down a bit, bringing his eyes in line with hers as he gazed into her face, it was as if he had no idea as to how truly tantalizing those chartreuse orbs could truly be. Almost as if he had read her mind, he smiled at her in a way most adorable "I really, really like your idea."_

_Connie glanced down, Helio was no longer curled up on her knees. She felt her cheeks redden slightly, as she could smell the musky cologne which suited the villain all too much. She glanced up, only to find him now walking back to the centre of the room, the whole scene growing blurrier yet. _

_Connie got up, and began walking towards him._

_**BOOM!**_

_There was a loud crash at the side of the room. Brainbots which had been cautiously floating at the very top of the room barked in surprise as they fled away. Bricks heavily fell of the floor with loud 'thuds'. _

_And there he was. Wayne. _

_However, there was something completely un-heroic thing about him, which was actually rather terrifying. No, instead of charisma and confidence, there seemed to be something completely different in his face. _

_Megamind skipped over to Connie, grasping her arm in his hand. He flashed her a worried glance before twisting to Wayne and shouting "What do you want, Metromahn?"_

_Wayne, however, did not even seem to hear the villain. He simply stared at Connie, his eyes wide and confused. An almost betrayed look. _

"_Wayne, I can expl-"_

"_I was looking for you all over town. One of the butlers at mom and dad's place said that you were at hockey." Said Wayne, in a slow, but aggressive tone. I was only then when he seemed to actually noticed Megamind, who was holding Connie even closer. His eyebrows slowly narrowed, his face twisting into an unfamiliar look of rage."But you weren't there... What did you do to her, you freak!" _

_And then, as quick as a flash, he slammed into Megamind. Connie was knocked over and somehow thrown across the other side of the room. When she regained visibility, she saw MetroMan hold the blue alien onto the wall. Brainbots swiftly floated to protect their master, however it was to no avail, as MetroMan shot a superheated ray of a lazer from his eyes, melting them on the spot. He also hit the ground, setting the thin, rugged carpet alight._

"_You sick piece of...!" MetroMan snarled, his eyes glowing scarlet. Megamind attempted to respond, but begun gagging instead. It was only then Connie noticed that MetroMan was holding him by his neck, strangling him in a barbaric fashion._

_Connie couldn't move. It was almost as if she was frozen in a trance-like state, unable to lift her body off the ground. She heard her half-sibling scream a frenzy curses into the gasping extraterrestrial's face, his voice ringing with pure fury. It was then when he grasped Megamind's chest with one hand and begun repeatedly hitting him into the wall with crashing motions, he used his other hand to punch his rival squarely in the jaw. Connie's trance seemed to snap "WAYNE!" She screamed._

_The enraged 'hero' swivelled to her, dropping the limp and unconscious Megamind onto the ground, his breathing going from slow, pained and raspy to completely stilled. 'Is that blood on the wall?' Connie's mind buzzed. 'Oh please, Megamind... No...'_

_Wayne looked positively frightening, he floated slowly to her. Flames licked his ivory white costume, illuminating his abnormally angered face. Everything was silent now. Too silent, all that could be heard was the quiet crackling of fire as it caught all around the room. "Connie..." He whispered, drawing closer to her._

_Connie weakly dragged herself backwards "No... Get away from me, Wayne!"_

"_Connie... Come on..."_

_Connie screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_Connie... You need to..."_

_Connie placed her hands in front of her face; she had hit the wall and could no longer go backwards. She sealed her eyes tightly as she felt hands wrap against her arms. She began thrashing about "Get away!" She cried_

"_Wake up, Connie..." _

_Connie numbly took her palms away from her, only to come face to face with the crimson eyed monster. It was all over._

"Connie! We're going to be late!** WAKE UP!**"

Connie gasped, she stared at Wayne. His eyes were the usual shade of baby-blue. "Jesus, Sis. You whacked me in the face a few times there. Y'all have a nightmare?"

Connie looked around the surroundings. She was in her room; more specifically, in her bed. From the amount of sunlight that was filtering in through the window she could tell that it was early morning. Wayne stood by her bed, an anxious and rather worried look on his face.

_It was a dream. _Connie stared, unable to speak, _just a dream. Megamind isn't dead, Wayne hasn't found out... Yet._

"Yeah." Connie finally replied, unable to fully look at her brother in the eyes "Just give me a minute."

"Okay..." The muscular humanoid replied, his eyes full of concern "But get changed, we need to get to the expo."

"Will do." Sighed Connie as she waited for him to leave the room.

She ran her palm across her forehead, it was soaked. The teen sat down for a second whilst waiting for her breath to catch up. She tried to convince herself that what she had just seen was not real, just a twisted hallucination of reality. But what she had seen had been so vivid, so bright, it was hard to distinguish what was going on.

The way her brother had practically thrashed Megamind, it... Couldn't be real. Could it?

(Meanwhile, downstairs.)

Wayne groggily stared at his coffee. There was something horribly wrong with Connie.

He'd gone to wake her up, as it was about an hour until the expo started, when he heard scuffling sounds from her room. At first he had thought that Connie was stuck under her sheets or something, and then realised that she was still asleep. She had been murmuring something which was too slurry to understand, and as he'd tried to gently shake her awake, she had begun to more around more frantically.

But what hurt him the most was that she was yelling at him to go away. She had been having a nightmare... About him.

He doubted that he'd ever find out what exactly had happened in the dream, but judging by the horrified and scared look on his sister's face when she had first opened her eyes and seen him, it couldn't have been anything too good.

He took a sip of the rich, dark drink. Usually, he adored the taste of Costa-Rican coffee beans; however, he was too deep in thought to savour the flavour.

"Master Scott?"

Wayne instantly looked up. It was one of the butlers. "Are you all right? Is the coffee to your taste? I could make you another one if this one isn't satisfactory."

The middle-aged super-man shook his head lightly "Its fine. I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Can I get you something to eat?"

" 'Nah. Don't worry. I'm going to the expo soon anyway."

"Is Connie going?" The man asked, twiddling his moustache

"I think so. She kinda freaked out on me this morning when I tried to get her awake."

"Really? She's usually fine with waking up. Better than most teenagers I've ever had to drag out of bed in the mornings, I'll tell you. Did she shout at you or something?"

"Not really."Wayne replied, after thinking for a moment "I think she had a nightmare. Nothing major. I think she's getting changed right now."

He didn't want to mention the whole 'nightmare-being-about-him' part. There was something about it which seemed like a private affair. Not something to be brought out into the public "Ever since you hung out with her last weekend, she's been a bit happier and more social."

Wayne stared at the other man for a minute "Seriously?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Oh yeah. She's been smiling more, not to mention more easy to talk to. You're doing a good thing, Master Scott."

The hero's spirits were instantly lifted. Connie was happier... Because of him? It didn't seem possible. He could have sworn that his half sister wanted nothing to do with him just last week.

_Maybe she's changed her mind about me. _He puzzled for a second, _Maybe she just doesn't want to show it because she's had such a negative attitude towards me for so long and she doesn't want to appear as if she's changed her mind. I mean, come on, nightmares happen to everybody anyway. Maybe it wasn't even me she was screaming about... Maybe..._

But his wishful, optimistic thoughts were interrupted as he heard Connie walk down the stairs. She was wearing black jeans which tightly clung onto her knees, as well as an electric blue tank-top. She had thrown over a dark hoodie on top, and seemed to be wearing light touches of make-up.

A bit too dark and punk-like for MetroMan himself, who preferred light clothes. But there was no time to comment on her dress-sense, they were going to be late if they didn't hurry up right then, right now.

"Come on, Connie. We gotta meet up Natman before we get there, I don't want to ruin my reputation of never being late."

Connie, who was still slightly shaken from her ghostly nightmare experience, attempted to shrug it off the best she could and rolled her eyes as she flung her sneakers on.

(later, at town.)

When Connie had first heard about Natman, she wasn't sure what to imagine she would look like (not to mention, why she'd called herself Nat_man, _if she was a girl?). However, what she hadn't expected at all was a tall, muscly teen of about her age with a light complexion and light brunette hair.

"MetroMan! Hi!" She smiled as she saw them "And this must be...?"

"Connie." Connie replied, adding a slight bit of grouchiness to her voice.

However, the teenager didn't seem to notice her tiredness; and smiled at Connie, closing her doe-like chocolate brown eyes. Wayne beamed back "Good morning, Thalia. Sorry about being a bit behind schedule, we got held up at home."

"That's okay," She replied "We'll be right on time by the pace we're walking at."

"Thalia?" Connie asked

"It's a nickname. Short for Nathalia, which is my undercover name. But that's between you and me, 'ya hear? Tell it to anyone, and you'll feel the wrath of Natman. "

Connie's eyes widened as she shifted uneasily, the brunette smiled and patted her on the back "I'm messing with 'ya, I like you already. Let's go."

And with that, the trio walked towards the expo hall building.

(TBC...)

**A/U: Okay, guys, I want you to be honest. Was this chapter okay? **

**I'm really trying to work on my creative writing skills, and I know some of you guys can write fantastically, so if you could give me any tip, any tips at all, I would love you to death. And make you a cake, because cake is cool.**

**Oh dear, Connie. If you keep on having such annoyingly loud nightmares so often, you're going to give yourself away. And Wayne takes the credit for Connie being so happy lately. And Carlos was there. And Natman made a cameo, a thing that I am most pleased about ;)**

**Oh well, next chapter: THE EXPO! **

**:D**

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Scooter.**_


	19. Chapter 19

:Chapter Nineteen:

The expo hall was massive. From the outside, it already looked spacious, its jagged design, the very stereotype of modern architecture, already gave it plenty of storeys and places for random rooms to just be in. Connie at first felt like she was walking into a strange, new art gallery as she approached it from afar, the Plexiglas walls were only held up by what seemed to be large metallic rods, poking from the ground. It didn't seem very stable at all. But the most interesting thing was the blue light which seemed to be coming from the ceiling. Looking up, Connie gasped. Above her was a massive pool of water, with what seemed to be small blurry shapes of different colours flightily floating around. _Fish! _Her shouted as she quickly realised what they were, as she was about to ask why a giant aquarium was right above her head, Natman got there first.

" 'This be your first convention?" She quizzed Connie

Connie nodded. She was shocked that a lot of people had actually turned up, many in all sorts of colourful bits of costume. By the looks of their more-than-obviously-fake capes and masks, she deducted that many had dressed up as superheroes. However, there was one thing that was making Connie want to quickly run away. The amount of people dressed up as MetroMan.

About three quarters of the attendees who had decided to dress up were doing so as Wayne. Connie wanted to retch "Wow." He exclaimed "I swear, the amount of people that come up as dressed as me seem to go up every year."

" 'Daymn, man!"Natman joined in, equally in surprise "And there 'aint a singular Natman-fan in sight. Don't that just suck?"

"Oh, don't worry, kiddo. You're just starting out. You'll have plenty of time to develop your reputation and fans. But never mind them; they're just the complementary side-dishes of coolness. As long as you believe in what you stand for, and perform your deeds in the path of justice, people will always stand by you."

Suddenly, it was as if everyone had noticed that the real-deal version of the city's superhero had dropped into the room. Everything in the room stilled, and someone shouted out "Holy smokes! Look guys, it's MetroMan!"

An army of people quickly gathered around him, anxious fangirls wanting to hug him and even hoping for a picture, people of all ages and gender holding out notepads for his signature. Connie's pale cheeks began to blush a tiny bit as she swore she heard some murmurs, along the lines of _sister _and _in the news the other day. _However, Wayne shook his head and smiled "I'm sorry, folks! Not much time right now. I've gotta head down to the HQ to get ready for the upcoming panel. You'll be able to get my autograph and such when it's finished. Sorry about that, but thanks for your co-operation!"

The crowd groaned in disappointment, but still parted to let them through in a Moses-like style, Wayne almost automatically begun hovering; as if it was natural for him to show-off in such a fashion. As soon as they reached the door to the heroes-only area, the trio sighed in relief "Gah, as much as I love my fans," Wayne smiled "I can't help but to absolutely hate it when so many of them decide to crowd around me and demand signatures. Oh well, I guess it's all a part of the fame, eh? You okay Connie? You've been more than quiet ever since we left home."

Connie twisted her head "To be frank, since the second we entered this building, I've nearly cringed to death."

(Later)

Because they had been early, it had turned out that Nathalia and Wayne were two of the five other heroes in the room; however Wayne had promised that some others would make it there as the expo went on. The other 'heroes' must have been small-time or undercover because Connie sure didn't recognise them.

During the course of the next hour or so, the room began to fill up with more and more protectors of different abilities. The hall begun to radiate a pleasant atmosphere of welcome, as super-powered people greeted one another, and some even begun reminiscing about good times. Connie seemed almost speechless as Wayne introduced her to some of the more 'famous' idols, however, after the initial shock of meeting heroes so iconic, they were unable to actually go into the public without being attacked by a load of fans, she soon realised that the only reason why Wayne had brought her here was to show her off, as if she was nothing but a trophy Metro City's hero had brought along.

But rather than to shout at him in front of all these ridiculously superpowered beings, Connie decided to walk away, just this once. "Hey, bro. I need a breather, it's a bit stuffy in here and I feel a bit sick. Do you know anywhere I could get to have a bit of fresh air?"

MetroMan contemplated for a moment, and then answered "There's a platform walkway just up the stairs, its right above an overhead aquarium this place has got. It's a pretty nice view, plus I think everyone is down here, so you should be alone."

"An overhead aquarium? So that's what it was."

"You must have missed it when we crossed the main expo hall; this place actually doubles up as the state's biggest sea-life research laboratory. However, they've decided to cover it up in this room for some reason. I don't blame you, though. There was a lot going on, you seemed pretty overwhelmed." He smiled, adding a bit of a teasing tone to his voice.

Connie sighed, already frustrated with him, _I should have not agreed to come here._ "Don't patronise me, Wayne. I don't need it."

"Wait, Connie...-"

"Upstairs, right?" Connie asked before he could apologise.

Realising that he couldn't do much without causing too much commotion, Wayne looked down and nodded. "I think it's third floor. There's an elevator over there, too." He indicated with his hand.

"You can find me there, then." Connie replied coldly.

Connie briskly walked past the 'heroes-only section'; her light hair had a golden glint as the light shone upon it. She stood out, with her dark clothes and lack of spandex. A few attendees looked up as she brushed past them, one being Natman herself.

"Going up the elevator will be noisy as hell." She murmured to herself. She quickly located the staircase and begun climbing up, practically running out of desperation to get as far away from the heroes section as she could; however, after a brief flight of stairs, she was completely winded, _I'd better pace myself out, from the outside, this place looked huge. _She thought as she slowed down to catch her breath. She was indeed right, after a further three minutes of walking; Connie finally saw the beginnings of another level. She walked out to what seemed to be a corridor, and then glanced up the staircase, the top seemed to be so high up, it'd take her ages to get there. _Maybe the lift isn't such a bad idea after all. _

It was just on the other side of the corridor, besides, she wouldn't embarrassingly run into any of the other heroes or heroines up here. _All the more reason to use it_, she grinned to herself. However, as she walked closer to the elevator, she began hearing voices from the other side of the corridor. She sneaked closer, and quickly realised that she must be in the 'villains' area. She listened harder, trying to make something out.

"_Are you sure it'll blow the thing up? I mean, that thing is pretty stable..." _She heard the surprisingly young male voice ask out loud

"_Oh, of course! We've managed to get Megs here to get the stuff in, right?" _A slightly croaky, yet oddly feminine voice maliciously replied.

And then she heard the rather quiet response of her alien friend _"Oh... Yeah. Of course."_

It was strange to hear him so uncharismatic, so nervous. The female voice piped up again _"What happened to your Brain-robot-dog-thing bots anyway? You had a few thousand last time I checked! And today you turn up with a hundred! You'd better not be lying when you said that they shorted out or some shit like that. I actually am within doubt whether we have enough explosive to bring this place down."_

Megamind almost snarled with exasperation "_Of course I'm not lying, you stupid old bitch. Whether we've got enough explosive is not within my concern. I was only in charge of bringing the Brainbots over here and working at loosening the structure in the hall. "_

There was a brief silence. Connie twitched nervously. _"Alright," _The low, but lady-like voice murmured back_ "Don't get your knickers in a twist."_

Connie gulped, backing away from the door, as slowly as she could. They were planning something, something big by the sounds of it. But she was sure that Wayne and the others could cope with whatever the 'villains' dished out, they were called superheroes for a reason!

With a gush of reassurance, Connie quickly hopped into the elevator and pressed the '3' button as she ran the conversation she'd eavesdropped on through her head._ How long do I have until they... Do whatever they're planning to do...? _She questioned herself. _Gosh-darn it, I don't even know what the heck they're even planning. I could die if I'm not careful. I need to get out of here, or at least to talk to Megamind._

The elevator doors opened. "Hey, there." A familiar voice sounded out

"Natman?" Connie asked as she stepped out "What are you doing here?"

"I saw y'all get on out of the room." Natman replied, her amber eyes looking right into Connie's "Y'all angry with your bro?"

"No... Well, yes. Kind of." Connie stuttered under the teen's hard gaze.

"Sit down, Connie-gal." She motioned to the couch. "Nice view, eh?"

She indicated to the wall, which Connie just now realised was the aquarium. She looked down to see numerous amounts of fish and other aquatic animals swimming about in the light blue H2O. "Wow. I'd love to go and swim in there..."Connie gasped under her breath.

"Hell, I shure wouldn't." Natman quickly blurted out.

"Hm?" Connie looked at her as she sat down on the couch

"Aquaphobia." The brunette replied softly "It's like... My one weakness. I can't swim, and when I get even into the lowest puddle of water, I swear I freak out."

"Oh... Sorry. But you have to admit, It's gorgeous..."

"Sure is." Natman agreed, accompanying Connie on the white leather couch "So, to business. Look, man. Metz here was my mentor, and to be honest, as far as super-jerks go, he's actually a pretty cool guy. He taught me pretty much all them basics of bein' a superhero, and me and my sidekick is gonna head down to the UK and be the best crime-fighting duo them Britons have ever seen!" She stood up, pointing her fist triumphantly in the air.

"But, the only reason he brought me here was to show me off to his Superhero pals..."

"Hecks, no! He brought you here because he wanted to spend time with you, and this whole superhero gig is the stuff he knows the best. He's just not sure on how to connect with you. He's been talking about you recently at training, and he always gets sad, because he really doesn't know what to do."

Natman looked meaningfully into Connie's eyes. Connie felt so much truth behind her companion's words, she almost begun believing them. _But this is Wayne, for God's sake!_ A surprisingly bitter thought raced in Connie's brain, _He doesn't care about you! Where has he been for the past thirteen years? Oh yeah, that's right. With mom and dad. He's only doing this 'bonding' thing to make himself feel better! The exact same reason why he protects the city._

Connie shrugged. She didn't feel very comfortable with the lecture Natman was giving her; sure, it was nice of her... But Connie doubted she actually understood what was going on between the two. "I'm sorry, Natman." She sighed "I just came up here to be alone for a minute. I really wanted just to relax for a second."

Natman didn't say anything whilst Connie left the room. _I need to get to Megamind... _Connie thought, _and attempt to get from him what the evil plot is._

The lift carried her back down to the second floor. Connie bit her lip as she contemplated how to get in. _ That place is may be practically crawling with dangerous, psycho people. If they find out my relation to Wayne, I'm screwed. I'll have to find another way to get in..._

She jumped as she heard something behind her. A waiter pushing a trolley pulled up, his eyes scared, but he tried to keep his composure. "What are you doing out here?" He asked rather shakily.

Connie glanced down to see his hand clutching a knife. "What's wrong with me being out here?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

The waiter stepped back, clearly showing the blade "Nothing, miss."

_What is he doing? _Connie questioned herself, and then came to a dramatic conclusion. _He must think I'm one of the villains! But why? Because I'm wearing dark colours? Okay, I can work with this..._

"I'm bored of being in there." She snarled at him "There's nothing to do, nothing to drink, and the company is just bad. And let me tell you, if I'm not entertained in the next five minutes, you're going to be the one paying for it!"  
"N...no, I won't." The man cautiously replied "There's a load of heroes next door. They'll get you way before you can hurt me..."

Connie rolled her eyes, and did the best 'Megamind-style' evil grin her face could bear "Who said anything about hurt?"

The waiter did not reply. Instead, his gaze seemed to fix on the 'villain's area' entrance. Connie twisted to see what he was looking at, and nearly yelped in shock. A crowd of about half-a-dozen people had appeared all seemed to be following the conversation between the two.

"Look, miss. I really don't want any trouble..."

"Then go and get me some freaking entertainment, or I'm going to get my crocodile to come and eat you and your family. And then throw you up, and eat you again. And trust me, that's not very pretty!"

The waiter quickly walked off, leaving the trolley he was carting along behind. Connie turned to the crowd of watching supervillains "What!" She yelled at them in the heat of the situation "Do you guys wanna get eaten by my crocodiles as well?"

There was a small mumble within the crowd, Connie potted Megamind at the back. She tried to smile at him, however, his face was twisted with worry and concern. She caught his eye and mouthed 'What ?" at him

He urgently pointed at the fountain outside the building through the window, 'Meet me there.' he mouthed back.

Confused, Connie nodded. She normally would have objected at a random order like that, but judging by the urgency and fright in his face, this had to be serious. Most of the 'evil' observers had gone back in, and looking back at the crowd, the blue villain was nowhere to be seen.

She hurried down the large flights of stairs, and ran into the 'heroes-only zone'. However, there was nobody to be seen. _That's strange..._She puzzled. _They must be at the panel. Oh well, it'll be easier to get out of here that way._

She ran quietly through the expo doors. Upon opening them, she noticed the absence of people directly in front of her. She looked around, and to her right, a whole crowd of people had gathered around. She heard her brother's booming, baritone voice speak to them "_It's been a dangerous job, trying to keep all the crime in Metro City down, but it's been a heck of a lot rewarding."_

_Oh dear lord, Wayne, _Connie had the urge to shout out, _it must be so bloody dangerous when your skin is so strong it doesn't even allow you to bloomin' bleed. _

She crouched and sneaked past numerous comic-book shelves. At about 15 meters away from the exit, Connie felt safe enough to sprint and sneak out without being noticed. What she didn't know was that Wayne had noted her presence the second she had entered the room, and as he saw her exit the building from the corner of his eye, he said to the crowd apologetically "Sorry, guys. I'll let my friends here take over. I need to go outside for a minute."

Parts of the crowd groaned "I know, I know. You guys want your autographs, right? I'll give 'em out when I get back."

He left the podium and floated towards the recently opened doors, the light of the blue aquarium reflecting on the back of his white uniform.

(Outside)

Connie saw Megamind anxiously stand on the side of the white water fountain, however, as he saw Connie approach, his face grew to an expression of joy. "Connie!" He shouted "Thank God you're out of there. You were in real danger!"

Connie grew her run to a slow jog. "Danger? What danger?" She tentatively questioned.

"They're planning something, Connie. Something rather big, bad and tad awful."

Connie looked at him, her tone getting more scared. "Megamind... What's going on?"

"I needed to get you out of there. You could have died if you'd stayed."

"Megamind!" She yelled waving her arms frantically around "If something bad is gonna happen, we need to go in there and warn everybody!"

She attempted to begin going towards the building, however, his leather-gloved hands quickly gripped her. "I'm sorry, Connie. If they wouldn't outcast me and tried to kill me if I tried to help the civilians, I'd help too. I didn't even want to do anything for it this year, however, they made me..."

Connie screamed, and tried to wriggle from him "I'm sorry, Connie..." He tried to soothe her "The place is gonna go down any second now. If you went in, you could get hurt, or worse. Plus, I do remember the panel or something is on about this time. I'm sure the heroes will do something to help the innocent."

Connie felt him attempt to dry her face, which was gradually becoming rather tear-stained. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Suddenly, Connie was knocked to the ground. Her face scraped the earth. A yowl of pain erupted from the alien which had been holding her. She brought her body up to see what had happened, and nearly shrieked. Wayne had Megamind pinned down to the ground; his face bore a cold, hard expression. It was difficult to read his emotion as he slowly snarled "Megamind... What the _fuck _were you just doing with my sister?"

Connie gasped. _No! Its like my nightmare is becoming a reality..._ A shock ran through her. _I must not let it happen! _She leaned forwards with all determination in her mind

"Wayne! Oh my God! You need to listen, something bad is about to-..."

"Connie! Don't listen to anything he's said!" Wayne yelled back before pushing the back of Megamind's head into the mud on the ground. "I'm going to give you three seconds to explain yourself!"

"Wayne, listen to me!"

"Three."

"The expo hall is gonna..."

"Two."

"**Wayne!"**

"One."

Megamind remained silent. Suddenly time slowed down as a bright red explosion waved inside the middle section of the building, only seen within the windows. A 'groaning' noise rippled through the air. All three turned their heads on impulse as they witnessed the glass break and water come spill out. Screams and cries of people made Connie shudder as she fell back onto the ground in shock.

And then the overhead aquarium collapsed onto the building.

(TBC...)

**AN: Heya guys!**

**I'm going to France for a week with my school, and I won't be able to update for at least that long, so I kinda tried to finish and post this for your viewing pleasure ASAP. However, that is rather difficult when the chapter I have to write is a long-ass one.**

**I must warn you, the next chapter will not be a happy one. **

**Megamind was a total jerk to Connie at the end of this one because he didn't want her to get hurt when the aquarium collapsed. But come on guys, he's only human... Well, alien. :P**

**Anyhoo, I'll see you in a week or so (I hope)**

**-Scooter.**


	20. Chapter 20

:Chapter Twenty:

**AN: Hi guys! I'm back from France! ^-^ Quick note: This chapter was co-written by one of my BFF's from school. I thank her a lot for it, because without her input and awesome ideas, this chapter would not be the same (Thanks, Izzy! :3). She pretty much wrote all of Moggin's speech parts, and a bit of description in the beginning portion of the chapter.**

_Isabeth Wood, or as she was more publically known as Natman's sidekick 'Moggin', was casually walking outside downtown Metro City. She carried a vast array of shopping bags with newly bought clothes and accessories on her lightly tanned arm. It was nice to finally have some time away from her heroic duties and training before she left her hometown for good. She heard her ringtone sound from her handbag, picking the light pink mobile up, she noted that the caller was her soon-to-be-former superhero mentor, MetroMan._

_She put the phone to her ear "Heyyaa!" She answered in a light, happy tone._

"_Hi, Moggin." The hero replied. However, there was a strange, sombre feeling in his voice, an uncomfortable edge which seemed most unnatural "There's something going on. It's Natman."_

"_Huh?" Moggin asked putting a couple of her bags down as she found a less busy place to stand at "What's up? Is she sick again? I swear that flu is getting around faster than a racoon to a dustbin. Well, make sure she goes to bed, and I'll come over with the vegetarian chicken soup and orange juice...-"_

"_No, Moggin." He quickly replied "honey, she's dead."_

_Isabeth nearly dropped the phone in surprise, but held the mobile to her ear and jokingly laughed "Oh, ha ha. I get it. Freak me out, and then make me come all the way over there over nothing. I bet you're recording this for YouTube or something right now. No, really. What's up?"_

_However, the brief silence sent shockwaves of fear and worry up her spine "You're...Not serious?..." she asked with a hesitant quiver in her voice._

"_I'm sorry, kitten."_

_The world seemed to stop as the teen's breathing begun to get heavy, she found herself almost speechless "Oh my God..." pangs of shock and utter disbelief ran through her as she begun to cry out "No! This isn't happening! Why! Why her! She did absolutely nothing wrong!"_

_Passersby looked awkwardly in her direction, but she didn't care. With beginnings of tears in the corner of her eyes she almost jumped when Wayne spoke again softly "Look, Isabeth. I'm really sorry to call you on your week off. Especially with news as horrific as this but..."_

_He began to trail off as her anger suddenly rose. How could her mentor shrug this off? Why did it seem like he hadn't even tried to find out who it was! "Who the HELL did it! I'll get them! I'LL GET THEM, Wayne!" _

_Her erratic cries were soon reduced to sobs as the hero tried to soothe her "Moggin. I need you to calm down. The funeral is gonna be in two days time. I'm gonna send you an email with details. Okay?" _

_She shook her head slowly "I can't...No..."_

"_Come on, kitty-cat. I know you can. We're going to get some experts in to find out who did it. We'll get you through this."_

_Isabeth couldn't reply, her throat seemed too sore with mental pain. But what could she do? Not going to her best friend's funeral would be the worst thing to do, even when it would hurt so much... She finally answered the phone, surprised at how firm her own voice suddenly seemed. "I will. For her sake."_

"_Do you want me to come get you?"_

_The young woman hesitated for a moment and then replied with a sigh "Yes, please. I'm near the TopShop in downtown Metro City. I'll see you there."_

_And without saying goodbye, she hung up the phone._

(A Couple of Days Later)

The car drew up solemnly outside Metro City Church. Connie sighed as she looked out of the tinted limousine window; the sky was painted a depressingly gray shade, accompanied with swollen, dark clouds. It was already steadily raining, and judging by the look of those clouds, it was obvious that there was going to be some form of a storm.

Connie felt terrible. She'd hardly had time to sleep, as she'd had to do numerous witness statements and reports. Of course, she'd left out Megamind and the fact that it had been him who had warned her to get out of the building whilst she'd actually been inside. She'd told Wayne that she felt sick in the building, and had decided to get some actual fresh air; she met Megamind outside and he had been telling her about the plot. She'd tried to get in and warn everyone, however, he had stopped her before she could.

At least a part of it was true. She was in a way, glad that the cameras had been too damaged by the water to record what had actually taken place. However, a larger part of her was in total shock and disbelief at the fact that Megamind, _her_ funny, over-the-top genius Megamind had participated in something like that. The collapse of the aquarium had caused many injuries, about 1.3 billion dollars in damage and the death of Wayne's trainee and friend, Natman.

The worst thing was, she felt partially responsible. The teenage superhero had followed her up the stairs to tell her that Wayne wasn't such a bad guy. If she had been downstairs with everyone else in the panel, she probably would have gotten out and not drowned to death.

She could remember it as if it was practically yesterday (well, it had happened less than a week ago, but that was not the point.), however, the memory was as distant as hell. Wayne had literally dropped Megamind from his clutches, as he moved as fast as lightning to the expo hall. Megamind rapidly shot up, and tried to wipe off the mud off the back of his head whilst turning to Connie and quickly muttering something along the lines of "I'll see you as soon as I can" and quickly running off.

As she had sprinted towards the broken building herself, she'd seen a massive crowd of people moved swiftly towards the doors, however, the strange thing was, that they were in some sort of bubble... And the bits of glass had collected up above them. Connie had been later told that one of the heroes had managed to build a force field and get many of the people out safely. She's pried open the entry doors, and brushed herself into the main halls, ignoring the surprised attendee's shouts. She spotted a couple of costume-clad people carrying a few injured others on their shoulders. She asked them whether they'd seen her brother.

A strong, muscular looking man looked down at her and pointed towards a hole in a nearby wall with a warning about the large quantity of glass spread across the floor. Nodding with thanks Connie had made her way to the other room, and jumped inside the hole. The main part of the hall no longer had any roof, but massive piles of brick and glass, not to mention buckets of water, were coating the floor. In the middle of the room, Wayne had crouched down, his white cape covering his back.

And then Connie heard something she'd never thought she'd ever hear. Whimpering. Crying.

Wayne... MetroMan... Her brother, the hero was crying. And in his arms lay the bloody, glass-cut and dead Natman.

"Connie, come on. It's time to go" Wayne announced, shaking Connie out of her fantasy like state.

Wayne was now clad in a custom-made (for his above average, muscular body) black tuxedo, however, there seemed to be something different about him, although he'd hardly said anything, it was clear how much he was in mourning for his trainee. There had been a recent crime-wave as he'd taken a day or two off, although the police department were at his door every five minutes because apparently they couldn't bring stuff down by themselves.

Stepping inside, Connie gasped. The usual plain white pillars of the Church were entwined in what seemed to be violets; the floor's wooden floorboards had been polished until they shone a golden hue, and even the stained glass window looked surreal, the mostly covered sun directly behind it casting a mixture of beautiful fragments of colour across the Church.

Looking up, the high ceiling had been repainted a soft purple. "How the hell did they get up there?" Connie pondered for a moment. "...Must've had a really, really long ladder."

At this moment, Connie's attention was alerted to another teenage girl sitting near the front of the Church. Her soft blonde hair cascaded down her back over her black dress tied round the waist with a white bow, and on her head she wore a black fascinator. She was in deep conversation with a brunette man in his late twenties, wearing a chestnut brown suit and a green turtleneck jumper, sitting with her ankles crossed delicately. However, a bizarre thing was, out of the girl's back were two white feathered wings, about the size of two palms.  
She gave a light, half-hearted smile at her companion "Thanks for your help, Mr...?"

"Capewell. But, there's no need for formality. My colleagues tend to call me by my first name, which is Bernard." He replied in a voice most monotone.

"Thank you, Bernard." She thanked again "I'm really glad to have a professional like you helping us out on this case. I, among many others am eager to find out who caused Nathalia's death..."

"I'm being offered a lot of money to contemplate whether an alien blew up a building. I'd hardly call that 'help'," He sniffed "Although, as it has already been pointed out that he was present outside the building and that he knew about the plan himself, I'm almost certain that he must have taken some part in it."

"But, from what I've heard, there was a whole roomful of these villains at the expo."

Bernard sighed "Yes. I do have a hunch that he may have not pulled the thing off all by himself. Anyway, I can see you've got some visitors, so I'll go on that coffee break I've been waiting for about an hour for."

The bored man left his chair whilst Wayne walked towards her "Hey," He greeted "Are you holding up okay?"

The teen sprang up and wrapped her arms around him "I'm feeling a bit better. That Bernard guy is a jerk, but-.."

"I heard that." A voice rang from the other room.

"Oh dear." She gave a light giggle as she let go of the hero, and then sighed "It's not going to be the same without her, you know... I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this crime-fighting business."

"Oh, Isabeth. I know how hard this is for you." Wayne patted her on the back "But I think that Natman herself would have wanted you to move on. What if you were dead and she was alive? Would you have wanted her to give up?"

"No." Isabeth replied, looking down. Her gaze followed to behind Wayne, where Connie was standing "Who is this?"

"This is my half sister, Connie. Connie, this is... Was Natman's sidekick, Isabeth. "

"Hi." Connie awkwardly waved at the honey-blonde teenager.

"Hey," She waved back "How come you never told me you had a sister, Wayne?"

Connie stared at her half sibling with an unimpressed look. _To be honest though, _She thought, _I'm not very surprised by that..._

Wayne ignored both the question and the stare "When's the gathering gonna take place? I've actually got a quite busy schedule today."

"Oh, I've almost forgot. You told me that you'd be getting back to your heroic duties today, right? I believe it'll begin shortly, in like... five minutes?"

They went around talking to people as they shortly arrived. Nathalia's mother, Mrs. Shadow was practically in fits the moment she passed through the church doors. Either bawling her eyes out, attempting to keep herself poised and cool, or wailing about how 'her daughter had been much too young to deserve such a fate'. Not that anyone blamed her, losing a daughter without even knowing about what she had been doing as a 'living' for the past year or so must've been difficult.

Soon, the crowd begun gathering outside for the burial. A priest droaned on about God and how he'd decided to take the young woman's life, and quickly listed her achievements. He then paused, and nodded over to Isabeth, who dipped her head in response and curtly stood up. She closed her eyes for a few brief moments, and opened them before beginning in a nervous voice "...Natman. No, Nathalia...'"she then paused for a quick take of breath and continued "...I...can't believe you're gone. I...just wanted to say that you will be remembered. Forever. Not just by those here, but by the world. But hey, we had some good times, didn't we? All those times racing around Metro City, saving the day. You even saved my life."  
"...But I wasn't there to save yours. Nathalia, hell, I'm gonna miss you." 

"It was going to be great - Natman and Moggin, the crime fighting duo bringing justice to the world! ...That was our plan anyway...but now...it's just me..." shaking her head, she smiled sadly "I suppose what's important know is to remember the time we had together. Remember that time we broke into the nefarious Razor Jack's lair and saved all those kittens? And when we helped MetroMan in stopping that group of thieves blowing up the ancient diamond caves of Toronto? ...I remember that. ...But more...D'you remember when you helped me out that time I forgot my Biology homework? What about the time when we ate ice cream in the pouring rain on the most windy day known to mankind? The day we learned all those kawaii Japanese dances and drew until all the colouring pens ran out? Not only were you the best supergirl I've ever known, but...my best friend too..." She admitted, now with hot tears running quickly down her cheeks.  
Nodding her head quietly, she wiped her brown, yet strangely catlike eyes, and ended "We will remember you, Nathalia." 

The wood coffin was slowly lowered into the hole in the earth. Sighing, Isabeth dropped a mauve coloured flower into the grave of her friend. Connie gazed over to her brother, who was looking down, a glazed look in his eyes. "Wayne?" She asked.

He didn't seem to respond, so she called to him again, a bit later "Wayne!"

The hero flinched, and then looked at Connie; however, his gaze was distant. "Sorry, I was thinking. Kinda spaced out there."

_You really 'spaced out' when your trainee was getting buried? _Connie thought."What were you thinking about?"

"I'm going to put all blame on Megamind for the explosion on the expo-hall. Isabeth and I are also debating whether accuse him of murdering Nathalia."

Connie was flabbergasted. "But what if it wasn't him? I know he's already in a crap-load of trouble for doing all the stuff he's done as a supervillain, but going forth and accusing him of murder? He could get something bad, Wayne. He might get the chair, or something, considering he's got so many life-sentences!"

Wayne gave a light smile "You're acting as if you care about him. But you've gotta understand, he's the only lead we've got. If he gets accused of murder, it might send a more serious message to the prison people that we need to do something about him, or it may carry on. Not to mention, they may be more motivated in interrogating him, which may give us answers on the real guys behind it."

"Wayne! That's crazy!" Connie cried out "Even if he's the only lead you have, you can't outright blame him for the whole thing! It's obvious that accusing him for the blowing up of the city hall will put his life at risk, what if they 'interrogate' him, and he doesn't know anything! "

"Connie." Wayne snarled "We're talking about _Megamind_ here, right? The blue guy with the huge head? You know, the _supervillain, who could have potentially killed an innocent kid! _ He was there, for god's sakes! Right outside the bloody doors, with _you! _Look, I agree that murder isn't his style, but I can feel it in my bones that he was involved; from what I've seen and heard, he knew what the plan was. And if he's killed...? Well, then that's pretty good riddance. _"_

Connie was speechless. Folding her arms, she turned away from him. _I can't believe he's being so unfair and ... Cruel! _Thoughts screeched through her brain, _he could get killed for something he didn't even want to participate in!_

Their wall of silence was continued even to when the burial was finished. Isabeth came towards them as the crowd departed "Thanks for coming... Both of you. It really means a lot."

"Of course I'd come, kitten. Are you okay?" Wayne asked.

"Yeah. I'll survive... I'm just a bit, well, concerned with what I'm going to do with my future. I mean, as I said before, it's pretty obvious I've gotta call it quits on being a superhero. I'm not exactly 'hero' material, as you can probably tell."

"Isabeth. Never tell yourself that. Anyone can be a hero, if they've got the right heart. I've been your mentor for long enough to tell that you have more than enough potential to be whatever you want to be. "

The teen shook her head "Yeah. Thanks. But, I think that the thing I really need to do is think about is whether I really want to go with my 'plan B'."

"I'm sure you'd be either a great photographer or a superhero either way. I think I need to go and drop Connie off at home now. Would you like me to call you towards the end of the week?"

"That'd be great. " She replied "Thanks again, for turning up. It was nice to meet you, Connie."  
Connie glanced at her, getting up "likewise." She nodded.

(Later, at the Scott mansion)

Letting her body tiredly drop on the bed, Connie sighed. She picked up her iPod from the charger and decided to shut out the world by listening to music. By the time they had returned, it was already evening; possibly eight or nine o'clock.

'_The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere... 'cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me. I'd send you a post card, to you dear; because I wish you were here...'_

Connie opened her eyes and studied the roof of her room whilst the soothing music rang through her head. She was finally alone. For the past few hours she'd been having a constant battle in her head on what to do next. It was obvious Megamind was in trouble. Serious trouble. She had to somehow warn him about what Wayne was planning to do, however, another part of her argued that he would know who was in charge of the whole thing, and it would be possible to get to Natman's murderer.

'_I watch the night turn light blue, but its not the same without you. Because it takes two to whisper quietly.'_

But... What then? Megamind would be also blamed for it, because he did take part. And it wouldn't be another regular breakout, like he had done every month or so. He could get executed. And it wasn't as if Connie didn't feel bad about Natman's death, it was just that...

She felt too much for Megamind to have him killed for something he didn't want to do.

_***TAP TAP TAP***_

Connie jumped as she heard a noise coming from her window. Taking off her earphones, she drew the blinds to see Helio outside her bedroom window.

"Helio? What the heck are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the window, letting the cool night breeze flow in.

The Brainbot 'bawg-ed' as he floated into the room. He turned the Connie, and let his jaw slack. A robotic voice emanated from the speakers within his mouth "This is a pre-recorded message. It has been_ 21.456 minutes _since recording time_."_

"_Connie? Erm... Hi. It's me_." It was Megamind's voice; however, he seemed to be almost... Nervous? "_I haven't used this function on the Brainbots before and it hasn't been tested yet, although I programmed it in this generation. I guess I've never had to use it before... But that's not the point! I need you to get to the lair, we need to talk... And I need your help. Follow the Brainbot, I sent him to guide you to the lair. You probably know how to get there roughly anyway, but still. Get the bus or something, conceal him if you do. Just get here as fast as you can. Thanks, and I guess I'll see you here."_

The Brainbot closed his 'mouth', and seemed to look at her with its glowing, red eye. Connie herself was confused. Why did Megamind need her? What could be going on that needed her urgent attention? "All right, Helio." She nodded to him "I guess it's best to go and see what's up. Let me get my hoodie and we'll set off."

Helio let out an excited 'Bowg Bowg' and floated towards the window. Returning, Connie suddenly began to worry. "Wait... You want me to get out using the window? That's a bit... Dangerous. Are you sure we can't get out using the front door? I understand that there's a lot of people down there, and the chances are that I'm probably gonna get caught before I even make it. But, I mean, not to be a wimp, but I could get seriously hurt if I fall."

Almost as in to answer the question, Helio floated forward and wrapped his robotic limb around her arm. Connie had to stop herself from shrieking as he pulled her, and soon held her a couple of inches above ground. "Oh, I see..." Connie remarked "You're strong enough to lift me a few centimetres off ground, so in case I do fall; you may be able to catch me. Sorry if I'm too heavy..."

However, the dog-like cyborg paid no attention as it floated back to the window. After pulling the warm layer of clothing on, Connie opened the window once more, and begun to climb out.

She first lifted her legs over, and pulled her whole body, gripping the window ledge. Soon she faced the wall with her whole body awkwardly pressed against the wall. Although her room was only on the second storey, looking down frightened her to the core. Frantically, she searched for where to place her footing next. Below her window, to the left, another window ledge was visible. If she could make it there, she could jump down to the bushes and be home-free.

"Okay, Helio." She said, taking a slow breath in "Get ready to catch me."

After receiving a bark of understanding, Connie lowered her left foot down, along with her leg. However, it didn't meet with anything solid; sighing, she tried to extend more by dropping her right foot down as well. Connie yelped as her fingers slowly begun to slide down the panel; and try as she might, she couldn't keep a good enough grip to stop her whole body from briskly sliding down as well. Soon, she was desperately clinging onto the bottom part of her own window.

_Okay, okay. _She quickly thought as she tried to unsuccessfully pull herself back up. _Going back up isn't an option anymore. _

She looked again at the window to the left corner of her; she had underestimated by how far down it was. _I've gotta get down there... I need to let go to get there, though._

She anxiously glanced up at the Brainbot, and loosened her grip on the window sill, letting her body fall towards the ground. 

(TBC...)

**A/N: Hi guys! Longest chapter yet! And a rather depressing one at that. I've never written a burial scene before(*hopes I did okay*)**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter with random cameos and fan character additions. Also, the plot is really going to take off from here, and because of the beginning of my summer holidays, I'm going to be able to update quicker. : ) On an additional note, the song used towards the end 'Vanilla Twilight' Owl City.**

**So, Natman died, and Wayne's going to blame Megamind for it to get answers behind the real people behind it all O: And... Connie jumped off a two-storey window. She's not that clever, is she? :S **

**Your reviews have kept me really motivated, guys! So big thanks for that! I'll try to write up the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**See y'all later!**

**-Scooter. **


	21. Chapter 21

:Chapter Twenty One:

A stifled yelp escaped Connie's throat as her knuckles and kneecaps scraped against the rough brickwork surface. Instinctively, she tried to grip onto something, and as soon as her knee collided with the top of the window panel, she lashed out with her hands in attempt to locate something to cling onto.

Suddenly, a massive strain was put upon her arm muscles as she somehow gripped the window panel. She took a quick look around her, the ground didn't look as far down now, yet she was still higher up than she would have liked. There were no other windows for her to climb down to, so she'd have to jump down to the bush and hope that she didn't get hurt. She gulped and let go of the window. She fell back first into the bush below her, scratching herself even more from the prickles.

As soon as she managed to get up, "I thought you were meant to catch me, well, thanks for your help." She sarcastically growled at Helio "Next time, we take the front door."

She shook all the leaves and debris off of her, and after taking a quick gander at her surroundings, she briskly walked out of the front yard, out to the small spindle in front of her. The sky had already gotten dark, yet neither of the stars or the moon was out. "We'll catch the bus, okay?"

(Later)

Connie hopped off the stationary, large public transport vehicle. The driver eyed her suspiciously, as she began walking towards the more slum-like areas of the city; most known for its large variety in abandoned buildings. Throughout the whole bus journey, she had to cope with the awkward purr of Helios' engine on her stomach, as she'd stuffed him underneath her hoodie.

_Either he thinks I'm morbidly obese, _Connie thought, rolling her eyes at the bus driver's glare, _or preggo with sextuplets. _ She was glad that she'd brought her hoodie, though. Not only was it keeping her warm, but without it, she and Helio probably wouldn't have been let onto the bus.

It was also lucky that it had been the hoodie she'd brought to school the other day, which had some spare change in it, so she'd been able to buy her bus ticket. Although it was late June, it must have been past ten O clock due to the dark and the coldness. The streetlights illuminated her way in front of her, as did Helios. "Okay, buddy." She quietly called out to her guide "I can't recognise this place very well in the dark; I haven't been though these couple of streets on my own before, either, as Minion or Megamind usually drive me to the lair, so I'm going to need you to bring me there."

She heard what seemed to be a bark of agreement from the flying cyborg canine in front of her. It was eerily dark, as the buildings shrouded the path. She begun to get small shivers running up and down her spine as she looked around and noticed that in each passing alleyway, no matter how dimly lit, there was some form of a huddle of people. _What if they recognise Helios? Everyone in this city's seen a few Brainbots once in a while..._

"Hey, baby!" A gruff voice called out "Do you wanna have some fun tonight? I've got money" A chorus of guffaws rang through the silence. Connie's pulse raced as she quickened her pace, the flat heels of her sneakers softly hitting the worn-down gravel road.

"H...Helio. Please, I'm scared. Let's get there as quick as we can." Connie whispered to the Brainbot as she caught up with him.

Suddenly, the doglike-robot turned into an alleyway. "Oh, please, not into there..." Connie whispered under her breath, as she didn't dare to let herself look anywhere but forwards. She swore she _felt_ people who'd huddled together stare at her as she brushed past._ Its gonna be okay, _she thought to herself, _ Helio knows where he's going._ And, as soon as she knew it, she was out again, in front of a more familiar warehouse. "Oh, thank God." Connie felt like screaming with happiness as she ran for the 'secret entrance' to the lair, which had gained a strange bit of graffiti which read "Go Away! Nobody lives here!"

The blue light absorbed her at once, and she finally felt at peace as she smelled the strange, musky, yet rather sweet scent that the lair seemed to acquire. Or rather, _he _seemed to possess.

_Megamind! _Her mind screamed. Her peace was once again stolen away. _Gotta find him._

But... Where was everyone? The large corridor which had been transformed into a non-permanent accommodation for the villain was completely empty. "Erm... Hello?" She called out.

A quick flurry of Brainbots came out to meet her, their brand-new domes sparkling as their plasma-lamp like insides ominously glowed blue. Connie liked the new generation of Brainbots. Most seemed much more co-operative than Helios himself, and some could even sound out words like 'Intruder!', 'danger' or 'daddy'. However, although the blue genius himself had offered to upgrade Helio into a new generation model, Connie hadn't felt comfortable with him doing so. It was almost as if she'd developed some sort of link with the A.I., which she didn't want to lose

"Hey guys! How's it going?" She smiled at the excited group of Brainbots. "Could you please tell me where 'Daddy' is?"

She followed them down the passageways which lead to the main rooms of the lair. It was so silent, apart from the quiet hums of the Brainbots, all that could be heard were Connie's sharp breaths and her shoes tapping the floor.

As she got closer to the master bedroom, she heard voices. Nervous, worried, and scared voices.

"_Augh... Minion, how could I let them do this to you?"_

"_Come on, sir..." The fish weakly replied "It wasn't your fault. They got me by surprise."_

"_They promised me that you wouldn't be hurt. I did EVERYTHING they asked me to do."_

"_Sir? Oh, Sir, don't cry. Trust me, I'm fine."_

"_Fine? Minion! You can't even physically lift a fin!" The alien shouted back._

"_Sir, don't worry. I heal quickly."_

"_I know, but I still can't believe they did this to you. Look, I'm going to put some medicine in your water; it should be a bit of a painkiller and antiseptic. I'll change your water in fifteen minutes."_

Connie glanced through the door, and nearly cried out. Minion was in a medium sized fish-tank, the one which he sometimes went into when Megamind cleaned out his suit or his large aquarium; however, he was slumped at the bottom of the tank with a pained look on his face. Strange, new lines seemed to run through his back, it looked as if a child had taken a marker and drawn all across his body in light yellow, however the 'skin' around the lines was inflamed and puffy. Patches of beige-brown were splashed across his face and underbelly. It took a minute for Connie to realise what it was. _Scars! _Connie felt sick, _somebody's... Hurt him? _She shuffled on her toes, wondering whether she should go in or not. Megamind turned "Connie? You're here?"

Connie walked towards them "Hey." She greeted awkwardly.

Minion opened his eyes to look at her "Hi, Miss. Scott." He weakly smiled.

"Minion, why don't you rest for a while? You'll feel a lot better in the morning." Megamind suggested.

"Okay," Minion yawned "I was getting quite tired actually."

The villain nodded to Connie as he began leaving the room "Connie and I will be in the kitchen, just call if you feel bad. We'll be back shortly anyway."

But the fish was already fast asleep."Thanks for getting here, sorry about it being so late." Megamind sighed, half in relief, half in despair. "I guess there's something I should have told you."

"Hm?" Connie curiously looked into his jade eyes as she strode beside him

"On the day of the expo, I'd been asked to help with the plot to blow up the aquarium; you see, they wanted to place the explosives on in a space between the aquarium glass and the protective Plexiglas seal. However, they needed someone or _something_ that was small, but nimble enough to place the explosives in, as the space was rather small. The people in charge of the operation were a group of infamous supervillains called the doom syndicate who... Have a bone to pick with me. Don't ask, it's a long story."

"They insisted for me to use the Brainbots, and for a while, I was okay with it all. I mean, I'm a supervillain, and I knew I had the chance of finding out MetroMan's weakness. Heck! For all I know, I could have even defeated him! But, when I found out that you were also going there, I began to worry. I kept on thinking, _what if Connie gets hurt? _And as I knew it, I no longer wished to go with the plan. So, I went to the doom syndicate, and told them the whole thing was off. However, the doom syndicate are crafty, you see. I guess they gave me a 'taste of my own medicine' by taking Minion hostage and threatening to hurt him if I backed out."

"B-But... You went ahead with the plan. The place got blown up." Connie stuttered as she was increasingly surprised with the new information she was receiving.

Grabbing a chair for both himself and Connie, he said "I saved you. It turns out that someone saw us from the 'fire' exit which they were using to get down, and because you've been in the news recently, they somehow recognised you. The doom syndicate wasn't very happy about the fact that I just saved the hero's sister from her possible imminent doom and, well... I guess nearly killing Minion was my punishment. When I found him, it was horrible. He wasn't conscious... I thought for a second that he was dead. I swear I'll have my vengeance on those monsters." He growled, choking back tears.

Connie's jaw dropped "They know about me... And you?"

"Not exactly," Megamind answered and he motioned to a Brainbot "as it turns out, they have links everywhere. Including the police department. I believe they managed to read up on some of your witness statements in order to discover what was going on. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Maybe coffee? I need something to wake me up a bit; I've had a long day."

"Oh, did you do anything _exciting_?" His face bore a sad smile.

"Wayne's trainee was killed in the explosion; I had to go to her funeral. This reminds me, I need to tell you, you're in danger."

Megamind shifted uncomfortably in his chair "What?" He asked, shocked.

"Wayne has decided to blame you for it all. The explosion, Nathalia's death. Everything. Not only that, but he plans to capture you, and interrogate you for the real 'masterminds' behind the event itself."

The villain frantically stood up, causing a few Brainbots to anxiously back away. "I understand the detonation of the aquarium, but he's accusing me of _meur-der! _"

Connie sighed "Yup, I tried to tell him that he could be wrong, but he didn't listen. You were the only one he saw at the place, not to mention, I believe he's kinda pissed at the fact that you were with me."

"Oh."He sat back down as the Brainbot with the coffee drifted towards them with a tray.

They both sat in silence as they drank their beverages. Connie exhaled noisily, and shook her head "I'm sorry. It's my fault that Minion got hurt, and-"

"Stop it. There's no use to beating yourself up. Trust me, I've done so for the past twenty eight years and absolutely _nothing_ good comes out of it. But if _Metromahn _has decided to go on a warpath, then getting Minion proper medicine will be problematic."

"But didn't you give him some that you made yourself?"

"What I gave him was only a weak anaesthetic, it was more or less a placebo, and I wanted him to go to sleep, as he needed to rest. He needs proper medicine, and although I am a genius, my scientific skills lean more towards the physics/chemistry side. In all honesty, I have no real idea on how to help him. He's never been this badly hurt, and due to him having different biology to those fish of here on earth, I'm not sure if by trying to treat him, I may end up hurting him."

"There's an aquatics store not far from here. Out of anywhere, they'd be the ones to have some kinds of medication for fish."

His face lit up "Really? That'd be _fantastic-"_ but then, he slumped_. "_It'll be really difficult, I need a lookout. On my own, I could get easily caught if I'm not careful. And the Brainbots could be a bit risky; the newest generation has really big reaction-time bugs which I need to sort out ASAP..."

Connie grinned "I'll be your lookout, if you'd like!"

"No." Megamind shook his giant, blue head "It's too dangerous. What if your brother will catch us again? At eleven o' clock at night, breaking into an aquatics store? There's no way you could make up a cover story for that."

"But what about your 'lookout'? I promise I'd be extra careful."

Megamind stared at her earnest face for a minute or so. He finally gave up by shrugging his shoulders, and sighing. "I do need someone to watch my back, but only this time. I don't want to put either of us at risk, you see. Do you have any knowledge of aquatic creatures by any chance?"

"Not much." Connie admitted "We do have a big tank with freshwater fish at home. The only 'medical' experience I have with them is helping one of the butlers, Carlos; cure some of the fish when they had the 'ick' last month. "

"That's better than nothing," The villain smiled before beckoning to a Brainbot and commanding "Please look after Minion for me. Contact me if anything happens."

(TBC...)

**A/N: ...**

**D:**

**MINION! MINIOOOOOON!**

**It really does break one's heart to write about a beaten up fish, especially one as cute as Minion. Poor him .**

**Bit of a depressing chapter, but what can I say? This story is so damn bittersweet, it's like dark chocolate. But hey, it's chalk full of antioxidants and good for your heart ^-^**

**The Doom Syndicate! What are you doing there? (For those of you who don't know who they are, the Doom Syndicate was a group of villains which were in the concept art for Megamind, but never used. You'll find them in the art book 'the art of Megamind'.)**

**Please R&R, and thanks for reading! ^^**

**-Scooter**


	22. Chapter 22

:Chapter Twenty Two:

Unseen and unheard, the invisible car rolled in front of 'Metro City Aquatics'. It was almost as if they weren't there, and even if the car _was _visible, there wasn't anyone to see it. The street was silent, in the sky, few stars lit up the night and a section of the moon gave an enticing highlight to the scene.

Megamind hopped out of the car, he was wearing his full costume, spikes and all, in case he was rushed into 'battle' or whatnot against MetroMan. He quickly went around the car, and opened the door for Connie, who in turn gave a light giggle "Gosh, Megamind. I feel like a movie star."

He winked "Better than a 'movie star', I mean who have you seen ride up on the red carpet in an invisible car?"

Smiling, Connie took his hand and allowed him to help her out of the car. His hand was much warmer than she'd thought it would be, even though he was wearing leather gloves, _maybe it's because of the cold?_ _He'd be bound to feel warmer if everything else is rather chilly..._She thought as she stepped onto the sidewalk. The villain raced to the shop door, and removed his 'de-gun' from the black holster which was slung above his hips. He shot the door, and after a quick 'zap' of blue light, Connie turned to see that the door had been reduced to a blue cube. "I'd smash the windows," Megamind quietly explained "But we need to be careful."

"So, what's the plan?" Connie asked as she followed him inside the building.

"I'm going to grab anything that looks useful or promising." He replied, looking around.

"Let's split up," Connie suggested "that way, you can look through one part of the store and I could do the other half? We'll get everything done quicker."

Megamind nodded in agreement, but then paused "But, there's only one 'de-gun'. How will you get the stuff as quickly as me?"

"I'll put everything that looks useful in a shopping trolley, and when we're done, just de-hydrate all the stuff I picked out, and put it with yours."

"Good idea. But remember, you're also meant to be my look-out, so don't stray too far away from the window, keep looking out of it, and if you hear absolutely anything remotely suspicions, alert me at once."

"Okay. Let's raid this popsicle stand!" Connie smiled, triumphantly raising her fist in the air.

As Megamind went to the other side of the room to look for supplies and medicine, Connie strolled over outside briefly to get a trolley. Upon pulling it away from the others, she noticed how a there seemed to be an extra panel at the bottom of the cart for items that didn't fit into the actual shopping trolley itself. Delighted, she hopped onto it with one foot, and pushed both herself and the trolley with the other.

She drove the trolley through an aisle of brand-new aquariums, the wheels gliding smoothly over the surface of the floor. She carted skilfully down the end of the isle, turning the trolley at the precise moment to make a perfect twist which carried her to the next passageway of products.

It wasn't long until she stumbled upon the 'medicine' section, _okay;_ she thought to herself, _I need to grab anything that looks useful..._

"Well, the worst thing that could happen to him would be an infection from the scarring." She thought out loud "Water has a lot of bacteria in it, so infection would be possible. The skin around the cut didn't look too good. But is Minion a marine or tropical fish...? Marine fish live around a lot of salt, which could possible neutralise the bacteria... I think."

_God, this is exactly the reason why I flunked Biology, _Connie sighed. _Megamind told me that he put anaesthetic into Minion's water, but he told Minion that he put antiseptic in. Did he put both in? I wonder why he didn't tell Minion about the anaesthetic. _

She searched through the section; there was a surprising variety of it. She finally came across a bottle of something called 'melafix'. It was labelled as an antibiotic with 'tea tree'. _That could come in useful if he hasn't given Minion anything like it yet._

After scouring the whole department, Connie found a few more useful looking bottles. She hopped back onto the trolley and scooted off to find Megamind to tell him of good news about her findings. She scooted and weaved between the shelves, accelerating as she did so. She sped past the blue alien, who rapidly jumped and dropped about twenty blue cubes onto the ground. He twisted his neck and gave a shocked expression "Connie! What are you doing!" He furiously called under his breath "You're going to get us caught!"

She twirled the cart around, and sped back to him. "It's fun." She smiled, but then gave him a puzzled look as he looked at the cart blankly "What? You don't like driving shopping trolleys?"

He raised an eyebrow "Never done it."

"Every kid has done it at least once!" Connie blurted out, surprised "You know, you're out shopping, and when nobody's looking you jump onto a shopping cart and drive off with it?"

He turned around to pick up the cubes "Growing up in prison never really gave me a chance to go shopping." He said bitterly, not looking at her "The first time I actually went into a supermarket was when I was in my teenage years, and I have to admit that never once did I ever think of driving one of those carts when I was holding a number of hostages."

A pang of sorry ran through Connie. "I'm sorry... Kinda forgot you grew up there. I got some stuff."

"You did?"He looked up, interested.

"Um... Yeah. I found the medicine section. I thought this stuff looked useful, but since you've kind of given Minion some stuff to protect him from infection, I guess you won't need it..."

"Connie!" He shouted happily, and then awkwardly looked around before lowering his voice again "This is perfect! I only told Minion about the antiseptic because I didn't want him to know I was putting stuff to make him go to sleep! I was worried that I if gave him some of the stronger stuff used on humans, it'd hurt him."

_Ah, that explains it all, _Connie thought with a light smirk on her face "I found a couple of other things like it, too. There wasn't much for him though."

Megamind nodded "I'll de-hydrate all this stuff. Did you look through every part of your half of the store?"

"I skimmed through most of it, but aside from the medicine section, there didn't seem to be anything very useful."

"All I could find from this side is food."

"But... You've got like twenty cubes! What the hell did you take?"

"Like I said," He replied nonchalantly. "Food."

Connie seemed to almost squint her eyes with disbelief "I'm sorry, but how much does he eat?"

Megamind laughed slightly "Oh, definitely not this much, but I thought I'd pick him some nice stuff out as a present I guess I'm just feeling guilty about letting him get hurt... Let's see if we can get more of that medicine. It may be a good idea to get a couple of spare bottles in case anything bad happened or I won't be able to get out of the lair to fetch some more because of one reason or another."

He pointed the small gun at the contents of the metal cart, and pressed the trigger. Before Connie could even blink, they too had been turned into small, azure cubes. "I still think that's the coolest thing I've seen all week."

Megamind dropped the blocks that he was holding into the trolley as well "It'll be easier than carrying them home. Anyway, I'm sorry about snapping at you. As you can probably tell, I've been rather stressed lately, with Minion and all, and, well... I can't exactly help it."

Connie shrugged; her usually cold and distant gray eyes twinkled at him in a way most unusual "I get it. There's a lot of shit going on right now, and it's getting to everyone."

"Must you swear so much?" He glanced at her, and gave her a wicked smile "I swear, you're going to tarnish that 'sister of a superhero' reputation very soon."

"Tarnish? I'm trying to kill it, burn it, and dance on its ashes!" Connie laughed back.

"Hm..," He pretended to think for a second before looking at her eyes "As you wish. However, whilst you do that, I'll just take this trolley of yours for a ride."

And with that, he jumped onto the trolley and charged towards the other side of the room. Connie cried out in surprise "Hey! That was my trolley! Get your own! Do you even know where the medicine section is...Megamind?"

She looked outside for a second; a light downpour had already started. Suddenly, something caught the corner of her eye, what seemed to be a dark figure was walking in the distance, but as she looked again, it was gone. Nevertheless, whatever it had been had caused the hairs on Connie's neck to prick. _Nothing there, _she assured herself, still shivering a bit at the thought. _But I might as well say something._

"Megamind? Have you got it yet? We'd better get out of here, soon."

She heard him race around the aquariums of the other section of the centre, most however, seemed to be suspiciously empty of fish. He quickly skidded over to her, holding two more glowing cubes in his hands. "Yup!" He beamed "But why? Minion will still be asleep for a couple of hours more, and I left the lair on heavy guard. We still haven't looked through the garden section, I mean, there's pond stuff there! And there's a lot of space to drive around in, and-"

"I think there's someone outside..."

"Oh." He awkwardly coughed "It kind of slipped my spacious mind that we are, infact, robbing a store. Come on, we have everything we need for now, so we'd better make our exit just in case anything_ is_ out there."

As they were about to exit the building, a loud crash erupted behind them.

Both quickly twisted to find a middle-aged man with dirty-blonde hair and a shotgun directed at the space between them, his dark eyes widened as he saw Megamind "W...What the HECK are you doing in my store!" He stuttered.

Megamind slowly drifted his hand towards his holster; however, the man now pointed the gun at him "No funny business, blue dude! Wait... Where the fuck are my fish! And what the hell are these cubes?"

Connie quickly looked at the villain, who sheepishly shrugged and silently mouthed "_Food._", Connie felt like burying her face in her palm as she gave him a look of disapproval.

"I'm going to call the police, right now. So don't move."The man was still pointing his gun at the villain as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. Connie rapidly scanned the room, _Ohhhhh, I'm in trouble..._

The trolley stood in front of them, still filled with blue cubes, perfectly aligned towards the direction of the shop owner. She glanced at the nervous man, who in turn paused and fixitated his stare at her. His face suddenly turned to one of slight confusion "Hey..." he began "weren't you that kid on the news-"

He got interrupted by Connie, who used all her might to drive her foot onto the trolley, pushing it directly towards the man. He yelped as he tripped and his body dropped backwards. At the precise moment, Megamind brought to gun out quickly and shot him with the weapon.

The room was silent as both Connie and Megamind stared at the cube for a second. The villain briskly walked over to pick it up, and stashed it in his pocket "I guess we'll have to give him a tap on the head with the forget-me-stick. Come along, Connie, like you said. We'll be off now."

Connie didn't move for a second, she kept her eyes where the man had been. _We were so close to being found out... _

Then, with a yawn, she finally replied "Okay, but could you drive me home? I'll come to the lair as soon as I can, but I've got school tomorrow, and it's already..."

Megamind looked down at his watch "About half past one."

"Oh dear, there goes my ability to stay awake for Geography for tomorrow. Let's see if I can get home and to bed before I lose it for trigonometry as well."

Before getting into the car, Megamind stopped and smiled at her "Connie," He said "You make a really crappy lookout, but thanks for saving me today."

"What do you mean? If I hadn't been there to give you my trolley, then you would have done the job a lot quicker and not gotten almost caught."

"Ah, true, but you _were _the one who pushed the trolley."

"So? You were the one who shot the gun-"

"Just accept the damned compliment and get in the car." He mock-angrily growled as he slammed the door and jumped inside.

(TBC...)

**A/N: What is this? A regular update? You must be shocked! **

**Also, What? A fairly light-hearted and happy chapter? You must be equally as 'wow-ed!'**

**Nah, it's been really hot over here in England, and since the summer holidays began, I've been bored to death. So I've decided to get this chapter up! I should probably try chillaxing, I'm going into year ten and I've got my GCSE's ahead. I should probably try revising, too...**

**Nah, that's for losers.**

**AHA! Next chapter: Roxanne joins the party! Well not really, but she'll at least be appearing again.**

**Yahoo. Cya.**

**~Scooter**


	23. Chapter 23

:Chapter Twenty Three:

Minion hadn't been kidding when he had stated that he healed quickly. The antiseptic had worked like a charm on his cuts and reduced the inflammation on his skin. He, too, had become happier and more 'back to normal' every time Connie had visited, and surprisingly, he was now completely mobile. Connie had, without fail, come to the lair every night for about two weeks, however, her time there had become rather limited, as she had suffered the drawbacks of sleeping only three to four hours (i.e. Falling asleep in class) on the night she and Megamind had raided the aquatics store.

She'd told herself only to visit Megamind between the hours of four to nine pm, and no later. It already took her about fifteen minutes to half an hour, depending whether they were using the car or the hoverbike, and then, it would take her about half an hour to get ready for bed (i.e. shower, ect.) and then she'd still have to pack her bag.

By the time that was all done, it would be around ten to eleven pm, and she'd be dreadfully tired. Yet, there were certainly a lot of benefits she had reaped from going to the lair every single day; Megamind was fantastic when it came to doing homework. He was most definitely above excellent in maths and physics, often giving her answers which were way beyond her skill level, but she still learnt from them.

In return, she helped the villain with his line of work, too. Describing every weakness she could think of when it came to Wayne, or helping him think of tricks and whatnot. Things he could probably do himself, but he didn't seem to mind her company, and she certainly didn't mind his. Infact, she didn't even care about the homework. He was just wonderful to be around, his quirky personality and big brain came up with the best things to say.

He seemed to have two sides to himself, either the 'mad scientist', where he'd go on and on about his latest inventions, how they worked, and how he'd built them. Connie would sometimes completely forget about the fact that they were working together to kill Wayne. His plans were so clever, so inquisitive... It was amazing. Normally, stuff like this would have bored her to death, but the way he spoke, his funny 'accent' twisting and mispronouncing some of the more simple words, and the way his toxic green eyes twinkled ever so happily, it all seemed to put Connie in a strange trance. One that she'd like to stay in for a very, very long time.

Then, when she's least expect it; he'd go to his other frame of mind which was so positive and happy. He'd make her laugh and even go out of his way to make her things. He'd built better speakers on Helio, so she'd be able to play music on him with her iPod. He'd always brighten her day in some way; and in most days, hanging out with him was what she looked most forward to when it came to daily events.

Megamind himself didn't recognise her attraction to him directly, but he himself liked the fact that he'd managed to make a new friend. The thing was... He didn't want to lose her. He hadn't had company like hers... Ever. He knew that it would happen someday, just like all the other 'friends' he'd had through his life. It was the fear of loss of something close to him which was what had freaked him out when Minion had gotten attacked. What if he had lost his companion for life? His only remaining living artefact of the life he'd unwillingly escaped from.

He liked the fact that Connie didn't want to run away from him, she respected him, she was his friend. He helped her with the easy questions she presented to him as a part of her 'schoolwork' and he made her many things just so that he could keep that bond with her. He knew it probably wasn't right to build a relationship such as this one on material objects, however, something within him knew that she loved everything he made for her, and she loved it more than anyone else ever had. Whilst all his life people had regarded his original creations horrible and labelled them as dangerous and/or evil, she saw them in a new light. And for the first time in his life, he felt... Appreciated?

He guessed most people didn't care much for inventions of great evil, not even as intricate as his.

Maybe it was the fact that she'd somehow accepted his friendship request, when nobody else had ever thought to do so. It was true that he had indescribably strong, smitten feelings for Miss. Ritchie, but it felt like as if unlike Connie, she was totally out of his reach. She was always too bored to even _look _at the 'torturous objects of mayhem' which he created to scare or even frighten her. The most he ever got nowadays was a raised eyebrow, or a sigh. No, there was no way to compare his connection with the woman and Connie.

This new cycle of Connie visiting him had taken a short while to get used to, but was now manageable. Connie would get a picked up from Megamind or Minion afterschool, and because they all decided to stay 'under the radar', they had decided to only use the invisible car to make sure they were not seen. It would have been a lot easier for Connie to just make her way there via foot, but the memories of the treacherous night of when she had to cross the dark, narrow alleyways around the dodgy region of Metro had left her fearful of going around those parts by herself.

Instead, they had arranged for her to meet in the same pathway where Megamind had first met her when he had picked her up on his hoverbike. It was a secluded spot, rarely used by the public, perfect for unseen vehicles.

Today, the leather-clad villain impatiently sat it the car. As much as he loved leather and latex, in the uneasy warmth of the mid-July sun, it was soon becoming much too hot for his liking. Sweat drenched him all around as the leather squeaked and shifted with him as he tried to somehow get away from the heat. _The sooner I'm back at the cold and dampness of the lair, _He thought, _the better. What's keeping her, anyway? I'm getting hot here, and anyway, I managed to make remarkable progress with my invention right after she left last night. What is up with the stupidly early curfew she made for herself?_

After Minion had managed to begin moving around the lair again, all three had had a discussion regarding how 'taking over Metro City' and '(possibly) defeating MetroMan' would go now that Wayne had upped the game. Many more policemen were patrolling the streets, and even the hero himself had been seen more often, drifting almost worriedly in search of the villain.

Although it was of no surprise that the blue villain kept himself hidden away from the public, both Wayne and the police department had grown anxious at his complete disappearance. This was due to Megamind's ingenious new way of completely sound and lazer/infrared vision proofing the walls of the lair. Megamind had told them that he wasn't going to take this laying down, Natman's death was not meant to happen and it was not going to interfere with his (slow) conquest to conquer Metro City. He was going to go back to his grand evil schemes, shocking the town and using their current fear of him lurking around for his advantage. He was going to go back into the front lines, and _he was going to do it in style!_

And so, after many days of pondering and tinkering out with both ideas and objects, Megamind had gained an epiphany regarding evil inventions, the larger amount of iron in MetroMan's blood (a theory) and magnets. After that, it had all been a blur, as he had frantically been building things, making things work, testing... He tried to get it all out of his head as quickly as possible, not thinking about second fears or doubts. This was going to be classic Megamind. On-the-spot, spontaneous and pretty dang evil.

_I swear, if I ever go on another evil invention high, such as this one, I may not be able to see the end of it._

His annoyed silence was interrupted by the teen herself, who was lolloping down the street, with an ice lolly in hand. "What took you so long?" he growled in annoyance.

"Megamind! It's the last day of school! Getting ice-cream is like... A tradition!"

"I couldn't care less about your strange habits and frozen confectionery! I've been sitting here, practically baking in this suit, waiting for you to show up, and look, you're six minutes late-"

"I got you some, too."

He tried his hardest to scowl at her lateness, but inside was almost jumping at joy with the gift of frozen deliciousness. He practically ripped the plastic packaging to shreds as he frenetically tried to open it. Savouring its coldness, he almost closed his eyes with such feeling of relief and content. "So..." Connie awkwardly began drumming her knees as she stared at his overjoyed reaction. "When are we gonna go?"

The alien's eyes blinked wide open "O-Oh darn. Of course. Sorry, I've been cooped up in this annoyingly hot car for about half an hour, and even with the air-con on, it's still seems too hot to think."

Connie smirked "Better try to 'beat the heat', I guess. Let's see if we can get some cold drinks at the lair, or something."

(Later, at the lair)

"So, let me try to make some sense of this. This giant robot thingy, that you've managed to somehow build within the space of a week, is meant to somehow use the intense build-up of iron in Wayne's blood to somehow use magnets to somehow attract him, to somehow actually get him hurt." Connie asked, staring at Megamind who was hard at work at putting on the final touches (i.e. Spikes, 'glowy' lights and drills) on the massive metal beast.

"Pretty much. Well, the possibility of the success of this plan working is relatively high, if I've managed to get my calculations right (which I always do)."

Connie was actually amazed by the fact that Megamind had managed to put this thing together so quickly. The robot bore some kind of likeness to an octopus (it had long, easy to get tangled up limbs and a round, central unit; which had the kind of plasma sphere, almost identical to one of a Brainbot), and in all honesty kind of freaked Connie out.

She'd seen the test runs of it, and it managed to strangle and rip apart at cars with ease. She couldn't imagine what havoc it would wreak if it was set on a real person. However, Megamind had thrown out the worried thoughts out of her head by assuring her that it would only be used against MetroMan, and nobody else would come to harm (_"I need to keep the masses of people alive! Imagine, when I take over this place, and everyone being dead? There's just no fun.")._

Megamind put down his black soldering gun (which, of course had been endorsed to be an evil one as it was equipped with small, electric blue spikes) , and slowly turned to Connie. "It's finished." He smiled, his green eyes practically _glowing._

"Wow! It looks amazing!"

"I know." He smirked, most pleased with himself.

"So... What do we do now?"

"How about a round of scrabble? Or we could finish off that game of evil Monopoly or-"

Suddenly, both were interrupted by clunky, loud steps entering slowly into the lair. "Minion?" Megamind called "I wondered where you'd gone off to. I was actually getting quite worried. You know you're not meant to go to the shops with MetroMan around and... Did you go by foot? I had the invisible car."

"I took the spider-bot, sir." Minion smiled as he walked down the long corridor "And you know where I went! It was written right there in the ideas board... 4:30, kidnap Miss. Ritchie..."

And then all three froze. Minion stared at Connie with his hazel eyes wide open, whilst Connie looked thoroughly disturbed at the fact that he seemed to be carrying the local celebrity on his shoulders, her hands and feet tied together as her head was covered by... A potato sack?

"SIR!" Minion almost yelled "What is _she _doing here?"

"I could have sworn the kidnapping thing was tomorrow..." Megamind rubbed his chin, deep in thought. He glanced over at the calendar "Oh, no. It was today." _Damn!_

"Sir, what if Miss. Ritchie will see her? We need to get Miss. Scott out of here, stat!"

"I know! Shoot, she'll be waking up soon. Okay, okay. We need to calm down. Connie?"

"Yeah?"

"Minion is going to tie Miss. Ritchie up, and drive you back. I'm afraid Minion may have to drop you off at the park, since I'm going to need him back ASAP."

Connie looked up at him, disappointed. Megamind sighed "Don't give me that pout. Only I can pout, remember? Just watch the live T.V. Coverage, and don't do anything stupid like run off into the centre of the city just to grasp a glimpse of the action."

A call came back from the 'filming room' "Okay, Sir! Miss. Scott, come on, let's go."

Reluctantly, Connie followed him out of the room, whilst giving Megamind a one last sombre glance.

"Oh, come on." The villain smiled "You said that your holidays were just beginning! We'll have plenty more time to 'hang-out' without your _shool _getting into the way. I'm sorry that our scrabble plans got ruined, but we'll catch up some other time. Now, off you go, I need to get into my battle suit before Miss. Ritchie here wakes up."

He waited for her to disappear before sighing loudly, and having a quick glance at Roxanne. She seemed to be still unconscious.

_Good, _He thought as he went into his bedroom to find the specially made outfit Minion had made for this occasion, _let's go get this show on the road._

(TBC...)

**A/N: Hiya!**

**Okay, I kinda lied when I said Roxanne would be in this one. Well, she is in this chapter, and her 'being' in this chapter actually plays a large part in the plot, so don't worry, Roxanne will have a speaking role next chapter.**

**So, Connie's school just ended. I'm sorry for being so British; nevertheless, school ends for us in mid/late July. (Unless you're in year eleven, where you get to go off on a study leave- lucky people!).**

**Mom is dragging me off to Somerset next week (Monday to Thursday), so during that time it is unpredictable whether I am able to contact y'all, but it is certain I won't be able to write.**

**I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, m'kay?**

**Cya! ^-^**

**-Scooter. **


	24. Chapter 24

: Chapter Twenty Four:

After a while, the human body can get used to being put under the use of mild drugs, such as the very mild, herbal anaesthetic used in the spray that Megamind used to knock people out. It was indeed the case that Roxanne Ritchie's body had gotten used to being forced into the unconscious state, after years of kidnapping, and the effects only seemed to last for about 5-10 minutes. Typically, she woke up bound and with a bag on her head whilst she was still being transported to the lair. She had done so today; only, much to her surprise, she was not in the invisible car, as usual.

Instead, although she hadn't been able to see anything, she felt the movement of her 'vehicle' much bumpier. But unlike a car which was running over speed bumps, the vehicle seemed to lift itself and 'walk' on its wheels.

_Or feet, _She had thought, _I'm probably in one of his damned contraptions, off to go to the city centre to fight MetroMan. Oh well, at least it'll be more entertaining than taking up that offer to get coffee with Hal. Why did I even agree to him, anyway?_

She began to think of more excuses to carefully avoid a date with the stalker of a cameraman, when another _slightly _confusing thing happened. She felt the machine stop and a brief second later, she felt Minion gently pick her body up and sling her over his shoulder, just like usual. A number of Brainbots were heard floating over, barking out to them.

Even with the potato sack impairing her vision, she could tell that it had to be the lair from the cold and damp that clung onto her skin. It also smelt like the lair, she had guessed that Megamind must have ordered Minion to go around spraying the place with some kind of cologne (like they did in many popular clothes shops nowadays) to keep the scent of the place so strong.

She began to wonder why he had taken... Whatever he had taken out to get her, rather than the invisible car. Had he actually been there? Roxanne hadn't heard his voice at all. _This is getting quite... Unpredictable..._

It was the following thing that happened that actually managed to somehow shock her. Minion abruptly stopped and yelled out "Sir! What is _she _doing here?"

_She? Who's she? _Roxanne felt like asking. _Megamind's got a woman in here? Another kidnapee perhaps? I'd better listen in._

She heard the villain mutter something about the kidnap happening tomorrow. _Figures, _She rolled her eyes, _trust him to get the days mixed up._

"What if Miss. Ritchie will see her?"

_See who? It's not like I'm going to get jealous if he's got a girlfriend or something! _

"We need to get Miss. Scott out of here, stat!"

_Okay, _Roxanne thought darkly, _I bet I'm going to get some kind of promotion if I find out who this chick is. Maybe I'll be able to afford that place by the station, or some kind of renovation for the apartment, or..._

"... We need to calm down. Connie?"

_Wait. Connie? Connie Scott? __Why does that name sound familiar? I'll have to check the phone book out when I get back. Oh, Megamind, I'm SO getting to the bottom of this._

She felt Minion beginning to walk away from them, Megamind's voice getting quieter and quieter. _No! I need more! I can't just work with a name!_

It was too late; Minion sat her down to the usual chair and tied her hands behind her back. She then heard him mutter something to himself, along the lines of "_I told him that he's been working on this far too hard. He's hardly gotten any sleep lately. No wonder he forgot the date of the plan. It's like he's trying to do all these things at once, work on taking over the city, and hang out with the kid... God. He needs a break after this, otherwise he'll start going crazy."_

Roxanne almost gasped, _A...A kid? When the heck did THIS happen? I never he had it in him; maybe he really is a ladies-man when he's not being evil. Or maybe he managed to nab someone who's also a villain? I can just imagine the headlines now, 'the supervillain couple of the century!'_

After Minion left the room, she began to feel rather alone. With every breath she took, the sack somehow seemed to get warmer and warmer, until it was soon unbearable. She began to fidget as boredom took over her mind. _Gah! This is ridiculous! _She almost yelled out, _it's been ten minutes! I'm getting bored here... I'm probably going to fall asleep again by the time they find me! And this potato sack! I can't breathe in it at all; it's practically suffocating me right now!_

She shook her head in effort to somehow remove it, and after leaning back a bit, the brown sack slid off with ease. She gasped for air as she saw it hit the ground, and then stopped. _Damn! He's going to get in here and find the bag off my head and suspect something... Okay, Roxanne, you're an 'on-the-spot' reporter, you can get around this. Just pretend to be asleep and make it look like the thing fell off whilst I was sleeping. That'll work._

She scanned around the room. It was dark, but the door was open, betraying the interior of the room. Cameras lurked around the edges of the place, as did random machinery. Yet it was obvious that this room had been made particularly for filming reasons, for one, it was set up to look like the clichéd 'evil lair' (which it did, although it wasn't that significant since she was located in the evil lair) and for two, the door had a sign on it which clearly marked the space as 'filming room'.

_What, is this place really so big that he can't find his way around? _She thought, raising her eyebrow.

She looked outside of the room, across the hall, there seemed to be a monitor playing the news. The KMCP 8 to be exact, a wry smile spread across Roxanne's lightly freckled face, but then halted. _The heck? What time is it? I believe it's a bit early for our news slot... And wasn't this the report we presented at the beginning of this month? _

Her face reddened a bit as she saw herself come on screen, something about a report on Megamind running loose around town. There was a brief clip of her and MetroMan talking, pretending to be smitten for eachother for the public's interest, and then something or _someone _caught her eye.

It was Wayne's sister. The annoyed milky blonde teen stood by the crowd, watching them as they conversed whilst they descended from the heavens. She walked out of the crowd, and called his name. The clip was then cut, and the show quickly ran back to the studio. _She was a funny one, _Roxanne smiled, _walking into a lamppost or something like that. What was her name again...? Callie, Courtney, Connie! That was it... Hey, wait..._

Her eyes widened as a gasp escaped her mouth. _Connie... Scott! But, that doesn't make any sense. What would Megamind be doing with a teenager? Come on, Roxy, keep it together. It can't be the same person! I mean, there must be plenty of other people in the world called Connie Scott. What would Megamind gain from hanging around with MetroMan's...Sister...? Oh, Megamind. If what I'm thinking of is right, then this is a new low, even for you._

She heard light footfalls approaching from outside the room. The reporter quickly closed her eyes and craned her head towards where the bag was laying on the ground. Megamind tip-toed inside, closing the door. He sauntered slowly towards Roxanne, almost staring at her sleeping face with wide, inquisitive eyes. He looked down at the sack, "What's this?" He mumbled to himself, picking it up. "It fell off? The trajectory is completely wrong though, If her head is at that angle and the bag... Maybe she moved or something? Oh well, I'll inquire Minion about it."

With that he moved himself to a corner of the room and opened a discreet door. _A supply closet? _Roxanne wondered as she cracked an eye to glance over at him as he pulled out a swivel-y chair (of course, adorned with the signature spikes).

He pushed the chair out and placed it three to four feet in front of her, he then sat down and proceeded to study her even more. She looked perfect to him, so angelic as she slept. Her body slowly rising up and down with every breath, the amber summer dress she was wearing hugging her curves in a most appealing way. He had to stop himself from running his hand through her soft, auburn hair, as tempting as the thought was. He sighed to himself, whispering "_Temptress._" As he turned the chair around.

He motioned to a bright blue Brainbot to settle down on his lap, he patted its dome and waited for Roxanne to awaken whilst spying on her reflection using the monitor in front of him. Several minutes later, the brunette journalist decided to pretend to waken.

She took several sharp inhales and shook her head slowly. She opened her eyes whilst acting as if she was taking in her surroundings. She yawned and sighed "Megamind?"

The chair was instantly twisted around "Miss. Ritchie, we meet again." Came the signature greeting.

Roxanne's face went from an expression of drowsiness to a one of unimpressed curiosity "Megamind... what _are _you wearing?"

His smile dropped a little "It's my battle suit. Aren't you just blinded by its _bril-hi-liance_?"

Roxanne stared at him; his usual choice of a 'battle' suit seemed to have gotten a new set of accessories. On his feet, He was wearing strange hiking boots, their heels seemingly covered in spikes which would easily cling onto any surface if forced down. He was also wearing massive chunky, metallic gloves, ones much to the likeness of hockey mittens.

His normal black jumpsuit with his logo and all was visible underneath, along with the collar and cape. To top it all off, he seemed to be wearing a dark grey helmet with a horseshoe magnet sticking on top of it. "Brilliance? _Seriously?_ Megamind... You look ridiculous!"

His face looked hurt for a second, but then he sniffed and replied "Pfft. You're just surprised at how good I look in this... Helmet."

"How did you find a helmet big enough to fit that giant head of yours, anyway? Did you buy it online or is it custom made, or..."

"Custom made. The sizes on the internet were miniscule." He muttered quickly "But that's not important! The thing is, today _will_ be the day you'll see your 'hero' fall!"

Suddenly, a deep, baritone voice called from behind them "Oh, Megamind... I really don't think so."

Roxanne almost laughed when she saw the look of terror and shock run across the alien's face. The villain rapidly twisted to see a sight that almost made him jump.

"M...MetroMan?"

(TBC...)

**A/N: So, I bet you regular readers are all going "ZOMG! NEW CHAPTER! WHAT? WHY?"**

**Basically, I began this one about ten minutes after posting the previous chapter, and because of all the not-so-good weather, I was able to finish this off the day before I leave (AKA. Today). **

**Anyhoo... ZOMG! ROXANNE FOUND OUT D: Or did she?**

**Okay, she did... BUT METROMAN FOUND WHERE MEGAMIND WAS HIDING, BEFORE MEGS WENT OUT, RUNNING RAMPANT THROUGH THE STREETS! (*Cough* Caps lock *cough*) .**

**I found it fun to go through Roxanne's thoughts in this chapter. I hope it didn't seem too rushed :'(**

**Next chapter: We find out how Mets found them out, and will the evil plan succeed? Stay tuned!**

**~Scooter.**


	25. Chapter 25

:Chapter Twenty Five:

The Brainbots cautiously hovered as Megamind recovered from the slight shock "H...How did you find me?"

"Super-hearing, remember?" The hero gave an unusually shark-like smile as he pointed to his ears "For the first time in about two weeks, I finally heard you. Nice of you to show your face. What kept you quiet_? The price on your giant blue head?_"

_Heard me? _Megamind wondered, _Minion must have turned off the anti noise/infrared insulation for me. Damn! I was going to turn it off myself so that I could call MetroMan when he left. This is much too soon! I haven't activated the Octomagnetipus... I'll have to try the auto voice activation program._

"You wish!" He sneered "What are you on about, anyway? Some kid got killed, and suddenly it's my fault?"

Megamind took a cautious step back as he saw the rage flash through the humanoid alien's face. "For your information," He snarled as he grasped Megamind by his spiked collar and pulled him closer, the force causing his helmet to drop off as he did so. "That _'kid' _was my trainee. She had her whole life in front of her! She had friends and family, and all because of you and your petty 'fight', she'd _dead!_"

"Wait..." Roxanne called out, subconsciously struggling against the ropes. "What's going on?"

Ignoring her, Megamind frowned under the super-powered man's intense grasp "My _war _is not with children, _Metromahn_. Supervillain or not, I bear no grudges against people I don't even know."

"You make it seem like you didn't even want to blow the place up..." MetroMan growled, yet his tone was oddly suspicious.

"I was forced." The villain admitted quietly, his face fixed into suppressed agitation.

"Oh really?" MetroMan sneered "On what terms?"

The villain bit down on his lip and stared into the hero's icy eyes. "Why should you care?" He finally asked. "My business with the other 'bad-boys' of the city has never held your interest before."

"Because, I know that as _cowardly_ as you are, I have to admit, you're not all too weak. To make you do something big like that, they must'a threatened something close." Wayne commented "Now, I'm just wondering. Don't you want revenge? Isn't that your style, as a villain, to get your own back?"

Megamind's eyebrow slowly rose "What are you saying?"

"Haven't you been paying any attention to your own 'wanted poster'? Come on, we all know that you aint got the guts to really kill someone. But I know that you know exactly who was behind it, and all I, well... _we_ need, is one itty-bitty statement from you. You know, you could just come with me now, get down to the police station and tell them. Just one witness statement, and I'll drop this whole thing."

MetroMan was most pleased to see the villain he was still holding contemplating whether to go with it. After a brief silence, the blue alien sighed with an almost pained expression "I'd never live it down. I may be the most respected supervillain in the city; nevertheless, I'd be the laughing stock of the criminal world if I snitched on my so-called 'comrades'. They've got people in the police, they'd get hold of any reports I would make."

Roxanne was in a stunned silence. She'd heard about the death of some kid in the attacks at the heroes and villains expo, but she'd never guessed that it had been MetroMan's 'trainee'. She hadn't even known that MetroMan was willing to take on an apprentice, and it was now obvious why he had been so insistent about getting pretty much every citizen in the city on 'Megamind alert'.

He wanted revenge.

The selfless, brave and heroic MetroMan wanted revenge, and he was using Megamind to get it.

_Something's wrong..._ A nervous thought passed through her mind. _I've never seen him so furious, so angry. Especially when he got here. It just seems... So evil. Like, he wants Megamind to get hurt or something... But he's willing to let this go down peacefully..._

"I guess I'll just have to haul you back to prison, anyway," MetroMan sighed, yet his smirk returning once more "At least the guys there will have a blast... Torturing every bit of information out of you!"

Roxanne's eyes grew wide. _What's up with him? Is he going psycho? _

"Over my dead body!" Megamind snarled, but by the slight quiver in his voice, it was obvious that he too, was startled by how his rival was acting "Octomagnetipus! Attack!"

A loud crash erupted from the left hand side of the room, and for a brief few seconds, a cloud of dust, so thick that it was difficult to see in, rose to the top of the room. Roxanne closed her eyes as she waited for it to pass, unable to wipe them because of her hands being tied down.

The blue-skinned criminal quietly coughed "I should have thought that out a bit more."

Suddenly, the artificial beast gave a loud roar and advanced towards the hero. He quickly let go of Megamind, and jumped to dodge a blow. Hovering, he raised an arm to punch the robot with his super-strength; however, as he did so, something began pulling him towards the octopus-like being. In a brief minute, the force was so strong; he began having difficulty flying away.

"W...What?" A shocked mutter slipped out of his mouth as an unseen energy had him in its grips.

Megamind looked up with a leer. "Oh dear, _Metro-mahn. _Can't get away? Maybe all that iron in your blood which has caused all that ridiculously muscly muscles is finally working against you!"

The 'Octomagnetipus' coiled it's tendrils around MetroMan's arms, legs and chest as its highly magnetic body pulled MetroMan closer and closer. Soon, the hero was completely apprehended by the 'tentacles', he was unable to move without them tightening their grip even more. This normally wouldn't worry MetroMan, normally, he would be able to get away in a flash; but as he continued to struggle he noticed something. The grip... It _hurt. _And it hurt _a_ _lot._

On the contrary to public belief, MetroMan _could_ feel pain. His nervous system bore likeness to one of a human, but unlike of humans, his muscle tissue was incredibly intense. It was also 'wired' to his brain in such a manner that he could control how tough his skin and muscle was at his own will, much like how a human flexes and relaxes a muscle.

He'd never told anyone this. It was just easier to let everyone think that he was invulnerable. In his childhood, he'd had a phobia-like fear of needles and injections, and when scientists across the world had tried to examine his blood, he had simply not let the needle pass through his skin.

Sometimes, he'd let his guard down, and bump or step into objects, and it would hurt. But, this was different. As much as he tried to stop the pain, make his skin tough enough to deflect bullets, he just couldn't. It was as if something had drained his power away. The tentacles were so tightly wound; they were practically crushing his chest. He couldn't breathe, and soon began to panic. Trying to 'keep in control', he bit deeply into his lip to stop the cry of pain from escaping his lungs, but it was useless. The new sensation of being pretty much compressed and constricted by a metallic octopus was just too much.

Roxanne had been staring intently at the action. Why was MetroMan not fighting against it? Well, he was certainly struggling, but... Was he hurt? _No, no, no... That's not possible! Everyone knows that he's invulnerable. His skin's practically bulletproof. He can't get hurt_. _This has to be an act. _

Nevertheless, as his shriek of pain rang through the lair, even Megamind's jaw dropped.

The room was almost silent. Wincing, the hero gave it his last shot; but the pain overtook control. Defeated, he hung his head and he let his body tiredly droop. "Stop it!" Roxanne cried out "Megamind! You're going to kill him!"

"That's the idea!" The words were blurted out of his mouth, much more furiously than he would have liked.

The reporter fixed him a hard stare. _Megamind... What are you playing at? First bringing his sister to the lair, now this? You're not a killer..._ "Please! I know it's kind of your goal in life, but..."

"Alright, fine."Megamind sighed; rolling his eyes he said "I guess I'll have to show the people of Metro City that their hero is defeated. Having a prisoner isn't much use if he's dead. Shame we couldn't get the 'defeat' itself on the big screen. Octomagnetipus, please, let MetroMan breathe."

The hero gasped for air as he felt the pressure ease a little. He slowly opened his once tightly shut eyes, Megamind's childlike smirk almost made him growl with rage. "Y...You Bastar-" He weakly coughed as he fought against the appendages that were coiled around his body.

However, the 'tentacles' once again tightened to the agonising point. "Ep-ep-ep. I don't think so, _Metromahn. _You're under my control now, so I'd suggest if you'd like to stay alive, you ought to probably stop moving and shut up. I'm just going to set up some filming equipment, and I'll be back in a second. Don't think about moving a muscle, you'll pay for it."

(Meanwhile, at Metro Park)

Minion had seemed a tad uneasy during the whole car ride. His face bore a worried look, and he shifted uneasily in his tank every once in a while as he drove the invisible vehicle through the streets with expert precision.

"Minion?" Connie finally asked as they finally parked on the kerb next to the park entrance "Are you okay? You seem a little... Nervous."

The fish sighed "It's nothing, Miss Scott. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Connie's eyebrow was immediately raised "Really? Because by the look on your face, I can tell it's something big. Come on, you can spill it. I'm not going to bite you."

"Knowing that humans eat fish, I beg to differ." Minion smiled, but then looked down "I think I may have turned off the sound proofing by accident. You know, the stuff that stops your brother from hearing us. Sir was going to turn it off anyway, because it screws around with the communication equipment, and he needed it to be functional to call MetroMan out. I'm just worried that something bad might happen whilst I'm gone."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Minion." Connie reassured "I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen? I doubt Wayne would sneak into the lair, kick Megamind's ass, and haul him off to jail in the five minutes you were gone."

"I guess so." Minion grinned "But still, I can't help but to worry. I've been looking after him my whole life, and if he gets hurt badly, and I wasn't there to defend him, I'd never live it down. It's my job, you see. His parents gave me to him when he was still a baby; they gave me the job of being his 'minion'. I know that may sound weird to you, but in our planet, for my kind, becoming a minion was a massive honour. Only those from royalty or with a high rank could receive one."

"Wait, so Megamind's family was of a high rank?"

"I guess you could say so. You see, our planet was not very rich. As advanced as we were, we were known for our resilience to keep things peaceful. There had been a lot of wars, and after the devastation, the people no-longer wanted to fight. Unfortunately, many took advantage of that, and after many, many attacks, they were forced to unite with the people of the planet where MetroMan came from. We traded technology for their...Help with our defences. They also took a lot of our money. Sir's father was a well-known scientist, and mother was an aristocrat. A month or so before the wreckage of our planet, Sir's father and a scientist had been working on durable, long distance space travel. Unfortunately, as the black hole event struck, they had only gotten as far as the prototype, and out of desperation, both sent out their children to escape their imminent doom."

"Wow." Connie said, surprised "That's quite a back-story."

"Heh. Sorry if I bored you. I know I talk too much." Minion replied. "Okay, well, I need to get back to the lair. Sorry about today, Sir doesn't usually forget things. Actually, I don't recall he ever has forgotten anything... Oh well, guess there's a first time for everything, right? So I guess I'll see you later-"

Suddenly, a small beep sounded from Minion's wrist. He lifted his robotic limb to reveal that he was wearing a rather discreet watch. The fish pressed a small button on the side of it. "Erm... Hello?" He spoke into it.

"_MINION! I DID IT!" _Megamind's voice squeaked loudly out of a miniature speaker. The space piranha quickly decreased the volume.

"Did what, Sir?" Minion asked, Connie glanced him a worried look which he returned, equally as confused.

"_I got him! I've got MetroMan! I defeated him!"_

Minion's autumn brown eyes widened with shock. He coughed up a bit, and audibly gasped into the hidden microphone "You WHAT?"

_(TBC...)_

**A/N: SILENT DISCO IS THE BESTEST THING SINCE SLICED BREAD!**

**Erm... What? **

**So, I'm back! Thanks for being so patient, guys! ^-^**

**I really need to work on my action sequences. Like... Really O.O**

**THE TABLES HAVE TURNED! MetroMan is now in the leather gloved hands of Megamind! We find out a bit more about MetroMan's biology (WAHEY! /sarcasm.) and Megamind's home planet. Has Megamind actually found MetroMan's weakness? Will MetroMan escape? Or will Megamind take over the city!  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**(*cough* cliff-hanger *cough*) **

**Stay tuned!**

**~Scooter.**


	26. Chapter 26

:Chapter Twenty Six:

"_The Octomagnetipus! It worked! I'm not sure how or why it happened, but I've got MetroMan... It's like he's powerless!"_

"Wait... MetroMan is there!" Minion asked, shocked.

"_Erm... Yeah. I thought I said that already. Did you turn the anti soundproofing off when you left?"_

Minion paused for a second and then nodded "Yes. I was afraid that I did that. Are you alright? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

"_He threw me on the floor, but that's pretty much it. I'm fine, Minion. Just make sure you come back as soon as possible. I may need your help in case anything happens. The Octomagnetipus was just finished today, and whether he manages to function properly for a while is still questionable."_

"Okay, sir." The fish replied "I'll be right there."

He switched the communicator off and began "I'm sorry to force you out of the car, Miss. Scott, but as you just heard, I really need to go-"

Connie was already stepping out whilst he switched the engine on "its okay, Minion. You'd better hurry up."

He gave her a grateful smile and nodded "Thanks for understanding. There's no way to tell how this will go. If I were you, I'd just head back home and watch what happens on your TV. Sir's managed to rig up every television set to switch on and display what's going on."

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Have a good day, miss. Scott!" Minion waved as he closed the door.

Whilst watching the invisible vehicle drive away, Connie smiled to herself.

_I'm sorry Megamind. I know that you told me not to get too close to the action, but you did it. You got Wayne, and I've gotta see this. _

(Meanwhile, at the lair).

Breathless.

He was breathless, in the mercy of evil.

Wayne had, for the first time in his superhero career, shown defeat.

He felt weak, tired and defeated. _How could I have done this? _He felt like smacking his own face, _Why did I let myself get defeated!_

"Wayne?" Roxanne whispered once she was sure that Megamind was out of earshot. "Wayne, look at me. Are you okay?"

The hero groaned, and slowly lifted his head "I'm not sure. My ribs feel like they've all been mushed up."

"Can't you get away?" The reporter questioned, her voice quiet and nervous "What's going on?"

Sighing, the humanoid alien replied "I... I don't know. I feel really weak, and quite dizzy too. There's this annoying ringing in my ears which I can't seem to be able to stop."

Roxanne took another look around the room. Were there any controls for the robot? It had seemed like Megamind had been using his voice to operate it. She knew she had to think fast, Megamind would be back any minute. It all seemed so surreal, even before Wayne had been... Defeated. Their banter wasn't like usual, rather than childish and rather playful it was... Dark.

A groan interrupted the silence, and suddenly the sound of retching filled the air. Surprised, Roxanne twisted and stared at him, avoiding the ground where possible vomit may have hit the floor. "Are you... Okay?"

MetroMan turned towards the brunette, his eyes wide and... Scared? "I think... I just threw up."

"You think! Oh, Wayne..."

"I've never thrown up before..." He said, looking at the ground. "I... I don't know what's going on."

"Don't beat yourself up. Sometimes people do so when they're scared." Roxanne quickly explained "Has this ever happened before? Why haven't you... You know, broken out?"

An unnatural look of discomfort flashed into his eyes "I can't... Every time I try to move my arm or leg, this _thing_ constricts so tightly, it nearly squashes the muscle inside. My 'invulnerability' relies on me being able to constrict my own muscles so that they become really tough, but... I can't summon the strength to do it for some reason. It's like something's taken my powers away."

_Oh, crap. Is it possible? Has Megamind's plan actually... Worked? _"Can you move at all?"

MetroMan attempted to at least move his torso an inch. The limbs once again forced him to stop. "I... Shouldn't have... Done that..." He concluded, panting.

_What's going to happen now! _Roxanne felt like crying, _What's going to happen to the city? What's going to happen... To us...?_

It seemed to be only now that she realised how much everyone needed him. Had they taken the self proclaimed protector for granted? Crime happened all over Metro City, without Megamind's help. If MetroMan wasn't there to save civilians from getting mugged or hurt by criminals, then...

She couldn't think of a life without him.

_No, we can't give up. There had to be some way out of this. _"Wayne. Wayne, listen to me. Can you use any of your other powers?"

"Haven't tried. I'll have a go at Lazervision." He grunted, shifting about a bit.

His face screwed up in concentration. A second or so later, his eyes grew scarlet and a bright beam shot out, illuminating the gloom of the dark room. "Gah. That hurts a bit. Nevertheless," Wayne said as his face lit up "it just proves, justice will always outshine the darkness of evil."

"That's great!" Roxanne grinned back "Can you use it to cut through?"

The hero shot his ruby gaze down at his confinement, which in turn began to melt slightly. His gaze soon began to flicker, and he looked down. "Just about!"

Both nearly jumped as they heard the villain's soft footsteps across the hall. Suddenly, a quiet crash erupted from where Wayne was being held. Roxanne gasped "Wayne! He's going to hear you."

"That's okay. I'm just trying to stop this thing from working. By the sound of that 'boom', if figure I just melted this thing's circuit." He quickly regained his posture as the restraints loosened even more, and were soon draped over him like a web. "I still feel sick. But, I can feel some strength returning."

"Quick! Pretend to struggle or something so that he won't notice you're free!"

"One step ahead of you." The white-clad superhero smiled as he quickly sank down to the floor, half closing his eyes "If he asks, I passed out."

Megamind stepped into the room, the expression he wore could have easily been the one which a toddler would have on his face upon entering a candy shop. He carried a set of cables, which he quickly set up at the control panel. Roxanne felt almost sorry for him, seeing his rival in such a state had left him in such a happy mood. Little did he know that Wayne wasn't in a situation as vulnerable as he seemed to be in.

He stepped over to the fallen hero "What's happened to him?" His voice seemed surprisingly concerned.

"He pretty much lost consciousness as you left the room." Roxanne briskly replied.

"And the... Erm... Vomit?"

"He threw up."

Megamind raised an eyebrow at her sudden reply, and then studied his 'captive' further. Roxanne's breathing tensed slightly, but she shrugged any doubts from her head. _What's there to be scared of? If he does find Wayne awake, he still won't realise that his robot is no longer operating._

"Understandable." The blue alien finally concluded as he turned to Roxanne "So how does it feel to have your final hope demolished before your very own eyes?"

_It was surprising for the first minute or so, _a smug voice in Roxanne's mind wanted to scream at him, _but like usual, it failed so quickly, there wasn't exactly any time to feel terror._

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you," Roxanne shrugged, and then, without thinking, added "You seem to have this odd habit of letting your plans fail the second you turn your back on them."

MetroMan's blue eyes snapped open, Roxanne's widened as she realised what she had just said. Megamind, who quickly took in her confused reaction to her own words, gave her an odd look. He turned around and looked at his adversary.

Roxanne bit her lip as Megamind sneered "Are you quite sure he passed out while I was gone? I mean, its ample opportunity for conversation. Especially conversation of... **ESCAPE!"**

He exclaimed the last word as he brought a strong kick to the right side MetroMan's head. Wayne, still recovering, hadn't expected the blow and gave a pained grunt as he let his head roll to one side.

"Huh." The villain looked down, surprised "he _is _unconscious. Who knew?"

Upon the second Megamind turned his back, Wayne gave a subtle nod to Roxanne, as if to notify that he was alright. _He said that his invulnerability relies on him being able to constrict his muscles. Can he do so now? _She pondered as she too nodded her head.

Another flicker of Lazervision fell upon the now limp robot. The villain briskly turned around as he saw the red light dimly highlight the back part of the room. Confused, he looked around. Roxanne's breathing stilled as his eyes dropped on his escaping captive. However, a sense of relief washed over as he shrugged his shoulders and turned back.

With a flick of a switch, several stage-light lookalikes switched on, and the villain began his broadcast "Citizens of _Metrosity_! I am interrupting your boring daily lives for a broadcast of _**my**__ victory_!"

Monitors showed parts of Metro City, mainly focusing around the centre where passers-by had now stopped to observe Megamind's televised message. "-And before you ask, here's my proof." He quickly added as he switched the camera to focus onto MetroMan.

The shock and horror was so audible, Roxanne could have sworn she heard faint gasps from outside. "How about that? Huh? Look at your hero, guys! And you people said I'd never defeat him." He smiled, ever so pleased with himself.

The camera yet again focused on Megamind as Roxanne glanced at the said hero, who was now wriggling against the loose bonds. His arms were now unbound, and he was attempting to get his chest free. He put his hands out and pushed against the metal coils. He noticed Roxanne looking at him and gave her a small thumbs-up.

_Hold on, Roxanne. Don't freak out. _She reassured herself, _He'll get out of this. We will be fine he hasn't failed us._

_Yet..._

(all the while at Central Metro City)

Connie slurped on a bright azure-coloured slushie she had bought as she wandered through the lively part of the City. Suddenly, the liveliness was shattered as every electronic bill-board, television set and monitor screen broke out in static.

"_Citizens of Metrosity! I am interrupting your boring daily lives for a broadcast of __**my**__ victory!"_

She was sure that somewhere, in some remote continent, this whole superhero/supervillain set-up would cause some sort of panic. Nevertheless, the people of Metro City had grown so used to this; most people simply stopped and listened to what the blue alien was saying through the booming speakers.

An elderly man near her sighed "What's he on about this time? Victory? Phah. There 'aint no way that blue weirdo has won anything."

"_I can see that by the lack of panic you people don't believe me. And before you ask, here's my proof..."_

The image nearly made Connie drop the drink. Wayne lay on the floor, it was too hard to tell whether he was conscious or not, due to the fact that his face was facing downwards as his body was hung limp. Tentacle like 'ropes' fastened him down, clutching at his limbs tightly.

"Oh my lord..."Said the man who had questioned Megamind's victory a second ago.

Connie leaned back on the bench as she watched the reactions of the people around her. She felt weird, almost as if she shouldn't be enjoying this as much as she was. But how could she not?

Wayne, the annoying older brother who had taken away the attention and caring of her parents, the self-centred superhero who helped the city only to make himself feel good, the so-called protector of the city who was going to let Megamind get interrogated for information which if leaked would screw up his life more than it already was, had been finally brought down.

Yes, it was evil. Wayne was hurt, and Megamind had announced that he was going to take over the city by force. But, something told her that this was going to happen, whether she liked it or not, and it'd be best to just sit right through it.

_I guess Megamind managed to get his drivel on 'destiny' stuck in my head, _she sighed.

The alien was giving a few announcements, this, Connie couldn't be bothered to listen to; she was never one to abide by the rules. It was only then when something caught the corner of her eye. Something which made her blood run cold. It was Wayne.

He was no longer on the floor; instead, he was beginning to stand up, slowly and shakily, whilst struggling out of the remaining coils.

_This is not good. Not good at all..._

Somebody else must have noticed this too, as a whispers drove around the crowd, turning into both sighs and cheers of relief. Their hero was not defeated, as far as they knew, they were safe again. And Megamind was none the wiser.

Connie began to panic. _This can't be happening! I thought Megamind said that he had Wayne under control! God, Minion better get there fast._

The blue genius himself was now confused at the crowd's cheeriness. Raising his eyebrow he turned around to see MetroMan nearly free. Refusing defeat, he called to the beast _"Octomagnetipus! Hold on to him!"_

However, the machine lay limp as Megamind's calls to it became weaker and more desperate. Connie swore that she heard a frail chuckle from her brother before he spoke out, his voice strangely raspy "_M...Megamind. Looks like you failed again..."_

"_Octomagnetipus...?" _he whispered.

Her brother stood up and let the final restraints slip off of him. There was nothing to help Megamind now, Minion still hadn't arrived. The Brainbots were goodness knows where, and Connie herself was stuck in the middle of a crowd.

"Megamind... No." Was all she could say. Her voice barely audible as she gazed upon the screen.

(TBC...)

**A/N: Okay, before you guys are all like "Wait... What?" let me tell you, that there actually is a plot to this whole thing. **

**I know it's hard to tell, but please, bear with me.**

**And Megs was all like "YES. VICTORY!"**

**And Wayne was all like "OENOES DEFEAT!" *throws up in the corner* "WAIT. LOOK, LAZERVISION!"**

**And Roxanne was all like "Wayne! NOOO!... Hey, yeah, use that!"**

**And Connie was all like "Screw this. I'm going to town."**

**BUT ITS ALL GOING TO MAKE SENSE. In the next chapter or so. **

**I hope O.O**

**I guess you'll have to wait and see... XD**

**See you later, guys!**

**~Scooter.**


	27. Chapter 27

:Chapter Twenty Seven:

MetroMan shuddered as he took weak steps towards his nemesis. _Got to keep going, _He thought to himself, _Can't let him get away. _ The villain himself seemed to have frozen in shock, his green eyes wide and scared.

"B...But how did you? You couldn't move and... How?" He finally asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Keep up with the program, Megamind." The hero grinned "You always lose, remember? Nothing you make ever works. I always defeat whatever you throw at me, and then drag you to prison. However, this time, you 'aint coming back out for a long, long while."

The hero's blue eyes glanced over the room and saw a red, blinking light. Focusing on it, he recognised the source to be a camera. Without anyone noticing, he went into his super-speed mode. Strangely, this left him more drained than ever. _Oh well, I always do feel a bit tired after using my speed, I'd better not try it again, as it might tire me out too much... _Shrugging his shoulders, he heaved a sigh and flicked the off switch.

He smirked as he turned to see the two seemingly non-animate persons behind him _"_Might as well get this over and done with_."_ He lunged at the non-suspecting villain and grabbed him by his cape. It was only then when Megamind realised what was going on, and tried to move out of the way, but was too late. MetroMan had him in his grips; and whilst he still had his powers and was stable, he could not be defeated.

"I'm sorry I can't fly you home, Roxie. I need to get to prison ASAP." Wayne quickly apologized.

"T...That's fine." Roxanne nodded "I am able to make it home by myself."

"Great." The superpowered man smiled, but was surprised at her shaky tone "Are you... Okay? You seem to be a bit... Unnerved. He didn't do anything to you before I arrived, did he?"

"Of course I-" Megamind started, but was interrupted at the slight tightening of Wayne's grip.

"_Shut up!" _ He snarled at the surprised villain "I believe I asked Roxanne, not you. Roxie?"

"I'm fine, Wayne. Honest." She sighed nonchalantly "I guess I'm a bit... Shaken at today's 'events'. That's all."

The hero thought for a second, pausing as he untied her from the chair "Oh well. At least you'll have a bit of a break from kidnappings, huh? I'll see you later."

"Later." the reporter slowly stood up and muttered as she watched the hero fly away with the captured villain. Despite what had happened to Wayne, she wondered what would happen to Megamind in prison. It seemed that for some reason, there was now an added emphasis to the place. A strange strain fixed on the word, which wasn't there before.

Of course the blue villain was a regular visitor in 'Metro City's prison for the Criminally Gifted'. But Wayne had said something about interrogation? Regarding his trainee? Sighing, she began walking out of the room with about a million and one questions in her head.

One thing was certain.

She wasn't going to rest until she got to the end of it. Starting with the mysterious relationship between the resident villain, and Wayne's little sister.

(*meanwhile*)

_Okay, Megamind. You have to get yourself out of this somehow. _He thought to himself as he watched the city below him swim by. _This is practically the end of the line, and if you let MetroMan simply cart you off to prison, it'll be the very end of you._

He wriggled a bit, but it was no use. "You're going to regret what you did to me back there." Wayne said, breaking the silence "You should have never doubted the fearsome power of justice."

Megamind opened his mouth to reply, however, closed it as he quickly realised something. Wayne was stuttering a little, his breathing still subtly raspy.

_Could it be? Is he still hurt? _A wondering thought slowly eased into his brain, _I wasn't very surprised when he seemed to have somewhat recovered abnormally quickly, but, then again, he is MetroMan. Is it possible that he still hasn't recovered? He could be still more hurt than he shows. I guess there's only one way to find out..._

(In central Metro City)

"I told you, I did. And look at that! The smurf didn't win. Never has, never will." The man in the suit chuckled audibly as he passed Connie to carry on with his day.

Connie's mind was clouded with worry.

The screen had displayed the villain's defeat, his shock and surprise as he realised that Wayne was free. It hurt Connie to see that expression of horror flash across his face.

"_You always lose, remember? Nothing you make ever works. I always defeat whatever you throw at me, and then drag you to prison. However, this time, you 'aint coming back out for a long, long while."_

She shuddered as she heard Wayne's words echo through her head.

_"You're acting as if you care about him. But you've gotta understand, he's the only lead we've got. If he gets accused of murder, it might send a more serious message to the prison people that we need to do something about him, or it may carry on. Not to mention, they may be more motivated in interrogating him, which may give us answers on the real guys behind it."_

Interrogation. The strange and creepy word gave Connie mental images of blank rooms, men with dark glasses... Information getting practically forced out of your head. It could lead to... Torture. Pain. Death...

_No, no, no! _Connie felt like screaming, _Stop being such a drama queen! Interrogation typically refers to... _

_Well, you don't know a thing about interrogation. You've never read any books or researched into the subject, everything you know comes from television! And you above all people should know how dramatic they try to make everything. Megamind will be fine! He'll break out of prison, just like he always has. He is not going to die, he can't! Don't let Wayne's words get the best of you._

And so, with a slow pace, she began to walk in the direction of her mansion home. She was getting hungry, and strangely tired. _I never should have come here anyways, _she sighed, _if I had listened to Minion, I would have been at home, with some food. _

She hadn't even made it two blocks before she heard a shout behind her. Instinctively, she swivelled around and saw the commotion. A small crowd had stopped and were now looking up at the sky; confused, Connie let her gaze fly to the heavens.

She nearly gasped when she caught sight of none other than the blue villain, who was now descending in a free-fall. She caught a glimpse of her brother clumsily looking down for a second, as if he was dazed. He then soared down it order to catch his nemesis, strangely slow.

She had never seen him so... inept. Everything he seemed to do had an out-of-character awkwardness to it. Even his expression was troubled as he gripped at Megamind's cape, which unfortunately tore. This slowed down the blue skinned man's fall, and although his body crashed onto the ground with a rather sickly 'thud'.

Connie glanced over to her brother, who too had gone through a rough landing. Panting, both got up. She managed to catch Megamind's eye, who looked slightly shocked for a second, before shooting her a gaze of disapproval.

_Oh yeah. He wanted me to go home, too..._

Connie responded by giving him a sheepish shrug of shoulders which he rolled his eyes at. Both turned back to MetroMan as he gave a groan. Connie nearly jumped as she got a glimpse of the fury painted across his face. His eyes were beginning to glow; his mouth which was usually in that silly, heroic grin was now twisted in a growl.

Clenching his fists, he stepped forwards "You bit me!" He yelled in frustration.

Connie joined in with the crowd's looks of confusion; _Megamind isn't the type to... Bite people... Is he?_

"So?" Megamind sneered back "What was I meant to do? Let you cart me off to prison without even trying to resist? Besides, I never knew that the great MetroMan could feel pain. Invulnerable? I think not, sir!"

Wayne's eyes widened, as did the villain's. _Did I just say that? _Megamind puzzled, _and am I...Right? Judging by his reaction it would seem I am. _

His lips curled up into a sly smile as a rather brave voice spoke out from the crowd. "Erm, I'm sorry if I'm missing something, but why are you so worried about going back to prison? From what I've seen, you seem to go there all the time."

Connie's jaw nearly dropped as she rapidly recognised the man with the thick British accent. It was her religious studies teacher, Mr. Smith! The crowd itself was shocked at the fact that one man had been brave enough to speak out to the villain. Megamind himself shrugged his shoulders "I doubt most of you people care; nevertheless, I guess I should give the public an explanation, since our darling _Metromahn _hasn't bothered to do such a thing. I presume most of you have heard about the recent sudden urgency about capturing me, right? Oh yeah, you guys have been put on evil villain alert, haven't you? Do you know why?"

The Brit shook his head "Not really. From numerous articles and whatnot, I managed to gather that you have been accused of murdering-"

"WRONGLY ACCUSSED!" The alien bellowed, scaring the group of people even more "The death was purely _accih-dentale_. I never knew this Nathalia Shadow person, nor wished to kill her. What MetroMan wants to happen is for me to go to jail, and get INTERROGATED about information which if revealed, would kill me. Nevertheless, it does seem that when it comes to sexy blue aliens, such as _moi, _you people have no CONSIDERATION about my rights, and if I didn't reveal any of this information, I'd probably get killed in the process of the 'questioning'."

It was MetroMan who stepped in "But you were involved within the plot to detonate the aquarium and the hall. I'm sure that if you give us what we need, we'd protect you from whoever would harm you for sharing your information. You'd be perfectly safe if you just co-operated..."

The blue alien twitched in agitation "_Balderdash! _That's a complete and utter lie! Ever since this thing began, you've been telling me how I'd never get out of there. Come on Metro-_mahn, _I believe you out of all people should know I'm not dumb."

"Megamind. I already gave you the chance to come with me in a peaceful manner... However, I'm going to give you another chance, why don't you just-"

However, the villain had already broken into a run. Wayne rolled his eyes, and dashed madly after him, easily catching up and tackling Megamind to the ground. Try as he might, there was no way to get out of Wayne's grip; but the blue alien wouldn't quit.

_I need to try something else, _he thought, _I am never going to beat him in the brawn department, so I might as well try to outsmart him somehow._

"Okay, _Metromahn_. I give up."

The other, more humanoid alien paused in shock "You... What!"

"I give up. I'll tell the guys in prison what I know. You win."

Wayne's face broke out into a gleeful smile, which soon turned into a suspicious scowl. "Why are you deciding to quit now? You never give up. It's not your style."

The Megamind felt like grinning as he saw the hero's scan his face for any suspicious signs of him doing some quick evil plotting. "Look at yourself? Since when do you know anything about _style_? But that's not the point. I've decided it's not worth it. So why don't we both get up from this awkward position before the fangirls start getting any _idee-ahs, _and get this all over and done with."

The hero shrugged "Well, thanks, I knew we could work something out without you having to get hurt, ...**OOF**!"

He yelped as Megamind drove a fearsome punch straight onto his nose with his metal gauntlets the very second MetroMan loosened his grip on his arms. "I can't believe you fell for that! That's for tackling me!" He yelled before getting a head start on the race.

However, he stopped as soon as he realised that his adversary wasn't chasing him. He was still on the ground, moaning and groaning in agony. Confused, Megamind stared down at the metallic gauntlets, which he had worn to protect himself in case the electromagnet in the Octomagnetipus had decided to begin pulling him as well (it had turned out that the levels of iron in his blood were rather high as well). He had designed them to resist the magnetic pull by directing it in another direction.

He nearly gagged as he saw red liquid slowly ooze around the outside parts of the chunky gloves. _That's strange, _he thought, _I didn't cut myself, and I don't feel very hurt unless I scraped as I fell down, or..._

He gasped as his gaze fell upon his fallen nemesis, and for the first time in his life, he saw MetroMan's blood on the pavement, trickling down from the hero's nostrils.

(TBC...)

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I have been preoccupied...**

**Erm yeah, I'll go with preoccupied... O.O**

**BUT HAH! I TOLD YOU THAT THIS WAS GOING SOMEWHERE! **

**Yes, all this build-up was for Megamind's FALCON PUNCH, which was pretty poorly executed (sorry about my crappy, rushed writing in this chapter *sob* I really wanted to get this out as soon as I could. I'm going back to school soon, and I didn't want to delay the updates too much.) on my behalf .**

**In other news, I'm working on the comic version of this story (*YAY!*), it'll be a long, slow process, but I'm willing to dedicate myself to such a project. However, don't be expecting regular updates on that, my art takes AAAGESSSSS (I'm a slow worker : ( )**

**I'll try to update a tad quicker next time . **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Roxanne attempts to get to the bottom of Megamind's relationship with Connie. What will happen? And what has happened with Wayne? **

**STAY TUNED! :D**

**Bya!**

**-Scooter. **


	28. Chapter 28

:Chapter Twenty Eight:

(*several days later*)

Light drops of rain dripped down from the clouded sky as the subtle footfalls clipped across the concrete. Roxanne sighed as she slightly tugged at her fitted red jacket. _I should have brought my umbrella. _She pouted as the precipitation became a little heavier. _My make-up better not run..._

She hadn't been around this area of the city before... By herself, anyway, and needless to say, that even in the day-time this more 'shady' region of the city was giving her the creeps. Hal had managed to pry that she'd be making a visit here (thank goodness he hadn't discovered _why_), and even the ginger cameraman himself had been a worried about her going here alone. Like usual, he's tried to invite himself to the trip, but Roxanne had somehow managed to convince him that this was a more or less private affair.

_Well, it's not like I was lying or anything. _She tried to clear out her conscience a little. _It's not like I'm going to tell the whole world that I'm going to see Megamind..._

"Gah." She walked on faster "I got to get out of this rain."

_It just sounds so wrong. Should I just go back? Do I still remember where the place is?_

She slowed down, almost pausing. Her cerulean eyes flicked over to the ground, where water was already collecting up to be a small puddle. "No." She finally said "Come on, Roxie. You need to do this. You need to find out what's going on with him."

She shivered a little; the clouds were turning the sky an uneasy gray, which was very unusual for a summer in Metro City. _At least I brought a jacket. _

Over the past few days, she had been in a heated mental debate about the events of her last kidnapping. She had made it home, just to get a call from her boss on something about Wayne getting hurt. She had tried to get in touch, but he had been admitted to a private family hospital.

This had made her worry. But apparently he wasn't too hurt. He had been released out a day or so later, but was refusing to come out in public. _If only I could get a chance to talk to him..._

She regarded Wayne as one of her close friends, and she guessed the feeling was mutual. However, ever since high school (where they had both met) everyone seemed to think of them as a couple. Yes, it was true that he used to try to hang out with her every chance he could get, and yes, it had been him who had asked her out to prom. But still, he hadn't mentioned anything about their relationship, even when the whole of Metro City matched them up.

She_ could_ tell everyone otherwise; however, the so-called 'relationship' brought her good publicity, and that was fine and dandy with her. She did worry for him, and she had been shocked when he got hurt the other day. She didn't want to find out what had happened to tell everyone else, she wanted to know so that she could help him. So that she herself knew what was going on with one of her friends, because frankly, it scared her. What would the city do without their beloved MetroMan? What if couldn't work because he got sick... Or worse? The police department kind of stepped up whilst he was out of action for a day or two, but their efforts were still pathetic.

"Don't worry about it." She yet again spoke out to try and calm her mind "Wayne will be fine. Besides, that's not why you came here. You came over to talk to Megamind."

_This is the place_, she approached the warehouse,_ I remember the graffiti. But just about how do I get in again? There has to be a door of some sort. _

Almost as if on cue, a blinding beam of blue which seemed to emanate from the wall flashed about ten feet from her. She heard the electronic barks of a Brainbot followed by thudding footsteps of Minion. The chase was quickly ended as Minion caught the floating robot canine and tugged him down

"Please stop that!" He commanded the Brainbot as it wriggled and tried to bite his suit "You know that doesn't work. Now come on. This is the third time today you've gone out of the lair without permission. You know you're not allowed out, and your components aren't fully waterproof like on the presentation Brainbots. And to think I was going to ask Sir if he could give you some. Shame on you!"

The barking subsided as Minion let go of it. "Come on, let's go back inside, and _this time, _don't go out again- Miss. Ritchie? Is that you?"

"Erm... Yeah." Roxanne awkwardly clutched at the belt of her jacket. _Damn. I hoped to get in unseen._

"What are you doing out here, in the rain? Aren't you cold? Oh, you're going to catch something. Come inside quickly. We'll get you dried off and-"

"I want to talk to Megamind." She muttered.

"Oh." The Pisces looked around with a sheepish look on his face "Well, I'm not sure if he's doing anything at the moment. I'm sure something can be... Arranged. Just follow me through this... 'Wall'."

Stepping inside the dark corridor, Minion helped Roxanne out of her jacket. "I'll take this over to the coat racks to dry. Just go sit over there" He said, pointing at a leather couch "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Thanks," Roxanne smiled back "I'm quite thirsty. Could you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure thing, Miss. Ritchie."

Roxanne liked the polite fish. Although it was his job to knock her out and drag her to the lair to be bait for one of his master's schemes, he always tried to be nice, civil and respectful when he did so. And even though she seldom mentioned it, she did appreciate his efforts.

_It would be great if they could change that horrid potato sack, though._

She stepped into the room cautiously, almost as if she was vary that this was somehow a trap. However, it seemed to be more like a small lounge. As well as the dark couches, there were various bookshelves. The reporter took a small snoop at the villain's collection of books, expecting something out of the ordinary.

However, she was surprised to find nothing too strange. There were a couple of shelves completely for science related novels. However, there was a surprising amount of fiction, especially classics.

"Miss. Ritchie?"

Roxanne almost flinched as her eyes wandered towards the curious blue alien who was standing at the door, fidgeting apprehensively. He seemed to be missing his usual attire, made up of capes, spikes and whatnot; and was instead wearing a simple black polo shirt and casual dark jeans.

"Hello, Megamind."

"Minion told me you said you wanted to... See me."

"I did."

His eyebrow rose slightly as he crossed his arms. "You do realise that you've potentially brought yourself into danger by entering my lair, right?"

"Of course. Nevertheless, Megamind, I have been plagued by a number of questions in my head regarding our previous meeting."

The eyebrow rose heavenward "Is that so? Well, I must admit that I too would be asking questions on how the villain finally managed to defeat the _heeer-oh. _Well, unfortunately, Miss. Ritchie, a genius never reveals his secrets-"

"I'm not here to ask you about what happened with Wayne." Roxanne replied coolly "I'm here to find out what you're doing with the young Connie Scott."

Roxanne felt pleased with herself as she saw the villain's amazingly green eyes widen and his jaw hang loose. "W-what!" A squeak finally managed to force out of his throat.

"You heard me, Mr. Evil Villain." She did her best with an evil smile "I want to know _exactly_ what you're planning to do with MetroMan's sister."

Another pause as he attempted to keep his cool "H-how did you find out? You were under the effects of the spray. You should have been unconscious. I remember watching you wake up..."

_Damn! _It was Roxanne's turn to awkwardly pause. _I don't know how to reply to that. I can't tell him the truth..._

However, being a genius, Megamind had already worked it out "Y...You've grown used to the spray!" He cried out, shocked. "Miss. Ritchie! You were pretending to be asleep, weren't you! How did I never see it before?"

"Well, I..."

"I can't believe this! How in the world did I not notice? I can't believe I was so ignorant!"

The villain rambled to himself, and the Brunette sighed. _Come on, get the info from him. It's probably now or never._

"Ugh. Fine. Yes, I don't sleep for as long as I used to. So what? I came here to ask you a question which you still haven't answered."

Roxanne quickly regretted saying this, as it seemed to make the alien rather angry "So, you think you can just barge into my lair like this and demand to know personal information like this! Miss. Ritchie, I am afraid that you are most mistaken-"

"Megamind. You'd better tell me what's going on. If something bad is going to happen or someone completely innocent gets hurt, I'm afraid I'll no longer have respect for you."

"Ohoho! Tell me, Temptress. What do you think I am doing that could put anyone into trouble?"

Roxanne bit her lip. She actually had no idea. The only thing she had to work with was a name, however, the villain's shocked reaction had given her somewhat of a t She finally decided to go with "I... I think you're taking advantage of her. You'd better stop this, otherwise, I **will **tell Wayne."

"Oh, Miss. Nosey Reporter. You have no proof, do you? What are you going to do? Waltz up to your darling hero and tell him that his nemesis supposedly is hanging out with some child? Hah, he'd take you to a madhouse. Now look here, Miss. Ritchie. I'm not going to say anything, because this _simply isn't your business. _What I do outside of my evil schemes and whatnot is personal to me. Now, that we have all that out of the way, I'm going to call Minion to escort you away from the lair, and we are going to pretend this talk never happened."

"But.."

"MINION!"

The fish anxiously stood at the door "Yes, Sir?"

"You've been standing outside there for the whole conversation, haven't you?"

"Well, I did go and get Miss. Ritchie her glass of water, but when I came over to give it to her, you two seemed to be in a discussion and-"

"Never mind that, Minion. Please make sure that Miss. Ritchie leaves the lair."

Minion took a look at the high window "But, Sir. It's raining. And she doesn't have anything but a very light coat. She'll get soaked. Should I give her a lift in the invisible car?"

"That won't be necessary." Roxanne replied to the fish, her eyes furiously scolding the villain.

"Would you like an umbrella, at least? I'd hate for you to get sick because of a visit..."

"Fine." Roxanne sighed, getting up "But one last thing. Megamind?"

The villain looked up "Yes?"

"This isn't over."

(TBC...)

**A/N: Hey y'all! Another update! Wheee!**

**Erm, yes. Things are getting rather tense now. Roxanne, being the brave little trooper she is, has decided to confront Megs who turns out to not be the pushover he seemed to be. Hungry for the truth, Roxanne promises that this isn't the end of this.**

**And yeah, that's rather true. **

**I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very long, however the next few will be of more length, and we'll get to see Wayne back (AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM. YAY! :D), alongside with Connie. **

**See ya next time! **

**~Scooter.**


End file.
